Finally Appreciated
by Riyu Shimoji
Summary: Anna's SangoxMiroku pairing. Sango always appreciated Miroku's kindness, but never his touches. Now that Miroku has promised he will not flirt with another woman, will he keep his promise? Or will Sango have to go back to her old suitor? Complete with 32
1. Chapter 1

The morning breeze blew in softly through the small, constricted windows of the houses in the peaceful village. Adults came at the sound of the morning drums, indicating that the coldest season of the year had arrived. The men ran out of their houses, throwing their heads back and yelling in delight. They ran around their houses as though chasing chickens, gathering horses and oxen. Every year, in the harshest weather, the men would gather beasts of great power, and would run out to the fields to collect perishables and other foods to last for the season. Since the rains and snow of the winter brought much vegetation and abundant supplies, every male in the village would gather as much as they could for their families.

The wives heard of this news, as well. They were just as happy as the men, for this was the time when most girls in the village grew old enough for marriage. The women would go out, buying fabrics and other imported goods to make lovely bridal suits for their daughters. They would enforce strict diets around the village to the girls, and constantly scold about being too thin or too fat for their future husbands. The younger girls would then stand up to the elder, more matured girls; and stick their tongues out showing that they too were ripe for marriage.

The married women would also buy cooking supplies, for the samurai would return from their long, perilous journeys to rest until the next battle. The men would gather the food from the fields, and the wives would prepare it as best they could, to show appreciation for the warriors in their great militia. The soldiers would be honored with a great feast and a drumming ceremony for their bravery and skill.

However, this was also the time when Kaede, the head village priestess, invited Inuyasha and friends to her home to rest up. Kaede had known Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others for quite some time, and offered them help and rest when they most needed it.  
The white haired, tough-talking half-demon called Inuyasha sat by a large magnolia tree, away from the round, thatched huts. He sat with his dog ears perked up, as though waiting for someone. Kagome, who had stopped by Kaede's for some supplies, brought back a pear for him.  
"Eat, Inuyasha. Sango will arrive soon," she said somewhat soothingly. Inuyasha, who seemed to not like friendly offers, for he seldom received them, turned his head away and scowled. "Where is that damn woman?" he asked rather rudely. "I swear, Sango caused us enough trouble already. She didn't have to keep us waiting here like a bunch of dogs!"

Kagome sighed and leaned against the tree across from him. She opened her backpack and lazily removed bags of potato chips, sweet rice, neatly wrapped sandwiches, and thermoses of water and tea. "Sorry," she said suddenly. "The tea is cold." Inuyasha sighed, and folded his arms across his chest.

"It would still have been hot if Sango came on time." Shippo the fox demon, whom had grown tired of listening to his friends' argument, let out a long breath. "Will you two cut it out? Sango will get here once she's here. Let's just get Miroku and eat the lunch that Kagome graciously prepared for us. Geez, sometimes I'm the one who acts like the adult." Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances, scowled evilly at each other, and began to eat their lunch slowly. "She'll come to us when she gets here," Kagome said wearily.

The young Demon Slayer stepped gingerly through the tall blades of green grass on the hill that still smelled of spring in the winter air. The grayish-blue sky was hazed with dust, and the cold breeze was almost as harsh as the heat in the summer.  
Sango walked with her soft, brown eyes down. She was a lovely sixteen-year-old girl, not much older than her companion Kagome. She often kept her beautiful, shiny black hair down; except in battle, when the action was rough. Times like that reminded her to train, so she could be as strong as Inuyasha. Sango considered herself lucky to have such good friends with as much talent as herself.

She ran up to the higher hills, past the huts and fields, hoping to relax with all the time she still had left. Free time was very rare, especially in the feudal times when demons roamed the earth. Sango, like the others, often fought to train, but they were also after a sinister villain responsible for nearly everyone's miseries.  
Sango stopped running for a moment, taking the time to appreciate her beautiful surroundings. She looked down at her bare feet, which were being tickled gently by dandelions of white and soft gold. "How beautiful," she whispered, and stooped slightly to pick one from its long, spring-green stem. She stood once more, and held the weed to her mouth. Slowly, Sango blew on the head of the dandelion, sending its spores blowing in the gentle wind. The whitish-gray weeds stuck to her skirt, and the remainders wafted by in the air, as though they were a bunch of feathers. Sango reached out to catch them, feeling the soft buds fall through her fingers onto the grass below, and then float back up into the air to the other escaping spores.  
And at that moment, Sango felt as though there was no danger in the world. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Sango watched the last pieces of the dandelion blow away, her eyes flashed. She almost felt sad, as though the little bits of flower were her only friends in this life. "Oh, the others!" Sango cried in horror. She picked up her skirts, and ran headlong to the bottom of the hill. She grabbed her slippers and slipped them on hastily, then ran along the dirt path back to Kaede's village.

Sango reached the campsite shortly after grabbing some wild flowers in the forest. She walked daintily through the forest, where Inuyasha and the others were still having their lunch. Inuyasha, who was the least patient, scowled. His white hair flowed behind him slowly in the breeze, but the rest of him was dead still. Probably with anger, Sango thought.

"It took you long enough, Sango," he said in an annoyed tone, raising his voice when he said her name. Sango clasped and unclasped her hands, still clutching the bunch of flowers she had gathered. "Oh, and you brought gifts, too?" Inuyasha said, still angry from waiting. "How thoughtful. You should have been HERE to give them to us." Kagome, who grew angry just listening to Inuyasha, stood up.

"Inuyasha...SIT!" Kagome yelled, and at that instant, Inuyasha fell to the ground on his face. Shippo, who had been sitting on a rock, laughed and kicked his legs in delight. Kagome gave a smile, which angered Inuyasha even more. He sat up, one side of his face smudged with dirt. "Argh..." he mumbled, sitting up. He waved his hand, as though trying to suck up to Sango. Kagome sat back down, her arms crossed. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously, and Inuyasha knew enough to keep his mouth shut.  
"That's what you get for being so rude. You know we only have little time before we go off fighting again. Sango deserves a break, too!" Kagome said, trying to ease Sango.

Sango gave a small smile, and extended her long, slender hand. "I knew you'd accept my apologies, Kagome. These are for you, as a token of my gratitude." Kagome, who was quite used to receiving gifts, reached out to take the Sango-made bouquet, but with politeness. "Oh, Sango, you shouldn't have. We all have to work together, and that means we can take breaks together, too. You can spend as much time away from the village as you want. We can call you when it's time to go." Shippo, who had finished with his tea, waved his hands in the air. "Yeah, we'll help you stay far away from Inuyasha. He's just mad because he doesn't like waiting."

Inuyasha waved his fists, his eyes expanding with anger. "What did you say?" Shippo backed away, and hid behind the rock. Kagome waved her finger at Inuyasha, as though to say "I'll say 'sit' again." Inuyasha recognized that finger wave anywhere, and grumbled as he lowered his fists.  
Sango let out a calm, gentle laugh that was soothing to anyone's ears, and sat down as Kagome offered her tea. "Please," Sango said, smiling at Kagome's kindness. "Perhaps now we can finally relax." Sango brushed her hair back with one carefully manicured hand, and let out another merry laugh.

Kagome reached toward the fire, where she kept the thermos beside it, hoping to warm the tea. Even if Kagome was down to the last of her water supply, she always made tea for the others. Sango and the others appreciated Kagome's thoughtfulness, and held it to their hearts as though Kagome was their own mother.  
"Well, you're in a good mood, Sango. What have you been doing all this time?" Shippo asked, just as caring as Kagome. Sango reached over and patted Shippo on the arm. "I've been out on the hilltops, just thinking," Sango replied. "I used to be quite a daydreamer in my childhood. My father would always shake me, snapping me out of those lazy thoughts. Now that I met you guys, I have new missions and thoughts in my mind. I guess I'm not so dreamy anymore, now that Naraku has been threatening us."

Kagome took an extra ceramic teacup from the crumpled folds in the pockets of her backpack. She unscrewed the cap from the thermos, and slowly poured Sango's tea. She handed the cup to Sango, who quickly bowed in her head in formal thanks. Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Since when are you so formal, Sango?" Sango sipped her tea, raising her glamorous eyes on Kagome's. "Oh, that's how the Demon Slayers would show their thanks. I'm still a peasant girl, but I can never forget the ways of my kin."

Kagome and Sango spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and laughing like sisters, whereas Shippo and Inuyasha chased and teased each other until they all grew tired. The group took naps under the dappled shade of the tall, peaceful trees, and when they awoke, the sun was setting slowly.  
Yawning and stretching, Inuyasha and friends slowly made their way back to Kaede's village, all thinking about what they face the next day. 


	3. Chapter 3

The hut was relatively quiet as everyone relaxed. Kaede had invited Inuyasha and the others inside, and she rolled out quilts and roughly-stitched blankets of wool on the floor. A fire was rolling along the kindling Kaede had gathered, and the pot that contained their dinner bubbled on top of the merry, crackling flames.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, chin on his chest. He had slept for quite some time, but now his eyes were open and wide, as though scanning the house for demonic activity. Shippo sat on the floor beside Inuyasha, playing with his magical acorns and spinning tops, laughing with glee as the toys rolled along the floorboards. He grabbed them right before they rolled too far away, and hummed happily, amused by his new game.

Kaede sat with yards of thread in her lap, stitching new blankets as gifts for the group. Slowly and carefully, she embroidered beautiful patterns and mirrors onto the hems and edges. Kaede was working on Sango's now, weaving silver and magenta threads into the middle of the quilt, working her way around. Her hand was deft and sure, and the needle clicked to a steady rhythm as Kaede hummed a tune to her work.

Sango watched as Kaede lifted up the quilt, measuring the sides with a measuring tape, which Kagome had loaned to her. Kaede laughed calmly, her teeth gleaming in the light of the fire. "This looks like a goatskin of some sort. It looks dull, almost flat...perhaps I should add more color." Her old, withered fingers were still pretty strong, and Kaede plucked at the loose threads in the patterns. She knew well that Sango's moods were fragile, and tried to add color into her life as well in her quilt.

"You know, Kaede, I don't think we all need quilts," Inuyasha said, trying to make his point without being rude. "We travel too much to be worrying about things like that. Compared to breaking Naraku's barrier, those quilts are pretty much useless except for show." Kaede ignored him, and put the quilts aside. She stood up slowly, and brought a set of wooden bowls and chopsticks to the fire. She squatted by the flames, stirring the pot of stew. Carefully, Kaede grabbed the ladle and poured the contents into the bowls. "Ye all must be very hungry. Ye haven't eaten since sundown, so I made this concoction for ye."

Kaede passed the bowls around, waving away her thanks. She reached over to a copper kettle, and poured tea into small cups. "What have ye seen today, Inuyasha? Any demons around the village?" Inuyasha took his cup as it was passed, and stared into it. "Uh, nothing. There were no demons at all. It was as though all the demons had died, or something." Kagome nudged Inuyasha gently on the arm. "Hey, do you think the demons took a break, too?" she said, trying to make Inuyasha laugh. However, Kagome knew Inuyasha too well, and fell silent when she saw Inuyasha's expression. "Demons never take breaks, Kagome. Look at my brother Sesshomaru, for instance. He'll never stop coming after me until either I'm dead, or he gets a hold on my sword."

Kaede clucked her tongue, and shook her head. "Aye, strange times. Very strange times. Ye should watch ye selves very carefully. Never relax ye vigilance." Inuyasha sipped his tea, not looking up. Kagome sighed, and returned to her bowl. Everyone remained silent until they finished their food. There was no talking, except for Kaede's offers for second helpings. Nobody replied, and soon after eating, everyone went back to their previous activities. The clatter of acorns and spinning tops was heard as Shippo plopped on the floor to play.

Inuyasha folded his arms, and watched as everyone quietly occupied themselves into the evening. Kaede sighed and picked up her quilting again, lifting the needle. Kagome crawled across the blankets and cushions to Sango, who sat there quietly, smiling as Shippo amused himself with his play things.  
"Hey, what did you do to your hair, Sango? It looks really nice," Kagome whispered, giving Sango a friendly smile. Sango returned Kagome's smile, but with surprise. "Kagome, I always wear my hair this way. You see me like this every day," Sango said, her face flushed with embarrassment and surprise. "Do I look any different, really?"

Kagome laughed softly, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence in the house. She gently pulled at the white ribbon at the end of Sango's hair, and grabbed a hairbrush from her backpack. "May I brush your hair, Sango?" Sango remained silent for a few seconds, then nodded.  
"Hey, everyone was right. Your hair does attract a lot of people. It's so beautiful...look at it! It's nice and soft, and so shiny." Kagome sighed, smoothing out Sango's hair with her hand before brushing. "I really wish my hair was as calm and beautiful as yours." Sango blushed again, her beautiful, patient eyes dazzling. Sango closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kagome's brush stroking through her hair. Kagome's strokes were not too soft, and not too hard. Kagome smiled as she worked, telling Sango stories and humming songs.  
"Sorry. I'm just so giddy all of a sudden. It's not often that we all sit here, relaxing and laughing like siblings. We fight demons too much," Kagome whispered, a hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice. Sango said nothing, trying not to squirm as Kagome brushed through small, barely-noticeable tangles in her long, black hair.

When Kagome finished brushing, she arranged Sango's hair like a cape about her shoulders. Kagome admired the way it twisted about her shoulders, and fell down to her waist and covered her chest. Kagome's hair was shorter, and fell only a few inches above her waist. She wondered if she would ever be as beautiful as Sango.

Sango turned, and watched as Kagome reached into her backpack once more. Kagome laughed with delight as she pulled out what Sango guessed to be hair ornaments. Kagome reached out and took Sango's hair once more, this time pulling it up into different styles. She held up an ivory mirror, letting Sango gaze in awe at the mysterious, foreign hair patterns that Kagome had arranged her's in.  
"Kagome...these hair styles are beautiful, but they are so different to me. I...I look stupid!" she said, her face turning a deep red. Kagome smiled, and continued pinning up Sango's hair, decorating it with yellow, ceramic butterflies and plastic, pink cherry blossoms.

"Oh, come on, Sango. You look as beautiful as the spring flowers, high in the cherry blossom trees. As of right now, I've never seen anyone prettier." Kagome held up the mirror again for Sango to see, and this time, Sango's hands went up to her face, which was growing steadily redder.  
"K..Kagome...this style is beautiful! I..I've never seen anyone put their hair up like this before!" she exclaimed, staring at her reflection in amazement.

Kagome had split Sango's hair into three buns: one large, one medium, and one small. Then, she had taken two big strands of Sango's hair and twisted them into curls, which hung beside her lovely face, softening the lines in Sango's chin. Then, Kagome had wound together strands of almost-real pearls and rubies, and strung them into a chain. She fastened the chain around Sango's neck, and fluffed her bangs into glamorous, bouncy waves.

"There...see, I told you a make-over is good every now and then," Kagome exclaimed, pinning up a loose strand of hair from the back of Sango's neck. "If you were to keep your hair this way, men from all over will be on their knees in amazement!" Sango covered her cheeks with her hands, hoping to hide the deep red color that rose in them. "Kagome...you're making me blush! This...this is so awkward!"

Kagome snapped her fingers. "Speaking of blush..." She turned, and rummaged through her pack once more. She pulled out different vials and cases, brushes and tissues. "You'd look really, really good with some more makeup. I mean, your eyes look really cute with that magenta eyeliner you have, but let's spice it up a bit," Kagome said, twisting off the top of a vial. The vial contained a silverish-blue powder, a powder so fine and glittery it could be mistaken for tears. Kagome reached for a brush and dipped it into the vial. She held Sango's chin, squinting with concentration as she swiped the brush gently along Sango's eyes. She left thin lines along the magenta color on Sango's eyes. The magenta still showed, but it looked as though Sango had cried some tears, and the tears magically ran up to Sango's eyelids instead of down her cheeks.

Sango gasped, still taken in by Kagome's great makeup skills. They laughed and sang, giggling and gossiping like the younger girls of the village. When Kagome was finished with Sango's hair and makeup, she stood her up and brushed off Sango's casual, yet glamorous clothing."Now, let's see how your new charm works on the men," Kagome exclaimed. "Hey, Inuyasha! Look at Sango!"

Inuyasha, who was about to fall asleep, looked up at Kagome in surprise. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to get some shut-eye over here?" Inuyasha stood, his arms folded across his chest. However, when he saw Sango, he raised his arms up in surprise, as though he was being arrested by the police.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked, looking Sango up and down with wide eyes. "Where'd Sango get to?" Kagome laughed, waving her hand to calm him.  
"Inuyasha, this is Sango! I fixed her hair up just for fun! It's not like she's gonna stay like this...um, unless she wants to, that is..." Kagome said, going off in happy conversation.

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched, and he gazed from Sango's hair to her makeup, then back at Kagome. "This is unreal! Sango...I'm kinda impressed. It's not usual...uh..." Inuyasha walked back across the room, his mouth agape as he went back to his resting place by the door. Sango wrung her hands in front of her, her soft brown eyes glimmering in the firelight.

"Thank you, Kagome, but I think I'll stay myself for awhile," Sango said, slowly pulling the ornaments and decorative ribbons out of her hair. One by one, she handed the jewels and brushes back to Kagome, who folded them away in a cloth in her backpack pocket.  
"A girl always needs something to make her feel good, and special from everyone else," Kagome replied, snapping the makeup cases shut. "I haven't worn makeup since I was a girl, when the festival drums would boom in the summer, and the beautiful blossoms would cover the old, thick treetops. Those were the good old days..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the evening (Sango guessed midnight), everyone had fallen asleep. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, his dog-like ears moving back and forth with every breath. Shippo laid in the corner, curled in a ball on the floor, his toys still in his tiny paws. Kagome had helped Sango wipe off her makeup and return her hair to normal before falling asleep. Sango laid beside Kagome, her back to her.  
Sango fingered her hair slowly, amazed by the gentle smoothness that Kagome left with her hair spray. She never imagined that Kagome and the others would be so kind, never questioning her about why she joined their team, why she was their ally.

She sighed, and rolled over on her back. She stared at the ceiling, the warmth of the fire practically on her toes. Sango let out a long, silent breath, and reached out to pull her gray blanket over her shoulders. The hand that rested beside her face clutched the pillow, and squirmed gently as her eyelashes brushed against the cotton of the pillowcase.

The house was completely silent except for old Kaede's snores, and the rattle of Shippo's toys as his paw shook in his sleep. Sango turned, and watched each person sleep for about five minutes before switching to another. She closed her eyes from time to time, but could never quite fall asleep until she started watching Shippo. He clutched his treasures so close, as though the toys were his newborn children.  
As Sango watched the little fox sleep, she began to think about her own childhood...

"Sis, when are we gonna go slay the demons?" the young boy asked. Sango smiled, holding her demon cat Kirara to her chest. "Soon, Kohaku, soon. We just have to wait for Father, and he will take us to the training grounds. We need to get better if we want to destroy the spider at Lord Kagewaki's castle." Kohaku nodded. "I'm still bad at my weapon...your Hiraikotsu looks easier than this old thing," he said, holding up what looked like a curved, sturdy, metal sickle. The sickle had a long chain looped through it, and at the end of the chain was a long claw-like blade.  
Sango shook her head, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Hiraikotsu is complicated, even for Father. I don't even think he can wield it."

Kohaku looked up, and smiled as Kirara broke the sudden silence by jumping into his arms. "Hey, stop it, Kirara. You always get the attention. I'm talking to Sango." Sango, who loved both her brother and cat dearly, laughed happily.  
"Kirara wants to come, too," she said, teasing. Kohaku laughed at his sister's protest, and the two Demon Slayer siblings laughed as Kirara mewed, her cute black nose high in the air. Sango awoke, unaware of the time. A sharp pain burned in her chest. She guessed it was her heart, and it ached from the memory that she relived in that short dream. She sighed, and felt the pain again as she tried to empty her mind of the thoughts that just entered.

She sat up in her bedroll, and realized that the hut was empty. Everyone slipped out, Sango thought. They probably didn't want to disturb me. Sango blinked, and rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes. She put on some fresh clothes, and as she pulled her green skirt on, she still thought of the dream.

Sango's chest ceased to ache, for she began remembering what had happened many months, perhaps one or two years, ago. She, her brother Kohaku, and her father went out with the rest of the Demon Slayers to Lord Kagewaki's castle, where they had hoped to exterminate a large spider demon.  
Naraku, who had disguised himself as Kagewaki, was a villainous mastermind. He would break people's hearts and bodies just to get the shards of the Shikon Jewel, which had shattered some time ago. He had sent the spider to destroy the Demon Slayers, and had taken hold of Kohaku's mind.

Kohaku was controlled and ordered to kill his father and fellow Demon Slayers. Sango had tried to stop him, but he could not regain control of himself. Her own brother attacked her, but miraculously, Sango survived. She vowed to get revenge, and swore to slay Naraku and get her brother away from the evil half-demon forever. So far, Naraku always held him far away from her, but Sango never stopped reaching out to what was hers.

"I am the only survivor of our village," Sango said quietly aloud, tying her clothes about her and slipping into her sandals. "I will avenge the deaths of my kin, and I will never rest until I see to it that Kohaku has his freedom once again." Sango stepped out of the hut, slinging the strap of her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, across her shoulder. She paused a moment to smell the winter herbs, which smelled spicy and gingery, unlike the other gnarled plants.  
The sky was gray with tumbling clouds, and puffs of sand rose from the ground with every step Sango took. She saw Inuyasha and the others standing and waiting by the main bridge. She waved, and ran to them in a pace, so the Hiraikotsu would not bang painfully against her shoulder bones.

"What took you, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat calmer than the other day. Sango shook her head. "I...I slept in, didn't I?" she asked.  
Kagome smiled. "It's okay. This is the last day we get a good rest. Today we start out on the road again." Shippo, who had been taking one last nap in Kagome's bicycle basket, peeped out to greet Sango.  
"Hey, Sango's awake!" he cried, waving his arms at Kagome. She picked him up out of the basket, and Shippo leapt onto the ground at Sango's feet. "Hey, Sango, you forgot to take care of your hair!"

Sango, who had been too tired to notice, gasped and placed one hand on her head. Kagome reached into her backpack and removed the same brush from the other day. "Here, this will help. It always works when I have bed hair." Sango groaned with embarrassment, and frantically brushed through her hair before any villagers would notice.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, waiting for Sango to finish. "This is no time for a beauty ritual. We need to find Miroku, and leave Kaede's village as soon as possible, you hear?" Everyone nodded, and right on cue, the monk Miroku walked up the path toward them, occasionally stopping to gaze at the beautiful women.  
"Ladies," he said casually, winking and smiling. The women giggled, and put their hands to their foreheads as though they were about to faint.

Sango was the only one who could not truly understand what attracted the women so powerfully to the amorous monk. Miroku may be a smooth talker, and quite better-looking than most monks, but Miroku was one of the biggest perverts the feudal world has ever seen.  
Maybe it was the way he wore his hair, or something. Miroku was tall, and quite polite, except when it came to women and their backsides. He had smooth black hair, tied up into a short ponytail at the back of his neck. He wore golden earrings, and carried a matching spiritual staff. His robe consisted of purple and black, a usual monk's outfit. Miroku was nineteen-years-old, and very aware of other people's feelings. Sango always appreciated Miroku's kindness and well-being, but could never learn to accept his inappropriate touches, touches that made Sango shiver with every thought. This seemed to be the only reason why Sango seemed to despise him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha, and good morning to the rest of you as well," Miroku said calmly, waving his hand quickly. Inuyasha grumbled, and turned his back to the monk.  
"Well, you're here. Now we can get the hell out of here," the dog-demon said, growling with every step. Kagome smiled and patted Miroku's shoulder. "Where have you been? You didn't join us last night."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh, wow, you noticed. I personally didn't care, 'cause I know exactly what's going on with Miroku's hormones. He probably found a rich woman, and didn't care if she was the ugliest woman on earth, as long as she had money. Then, I guessed that he would start smooth-talking, and then right to what Miroku would call "the good stuff." I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he spent the night with her."

Miroku stroked his chin, as though in thought. "Well, well. Good work, Inuyasha, you know me quite well. I would be even more impressed, except that there's one wrong part with your theory...I didn't round up a rich woman. In fact, I haven't even seen a single woman all the time we were here, except now."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "R-Really?" Miroku nodded, and his eyes looked somewhat misunderstood and hurt. "Yes, and if you must know, I met up with Hachi the other night. He showed me a good spot in the woods, and we spent the night catching up." Inuyasha remained silent, as though embarrassed. Miroku sighed, and closed his eyes quickly in disappointment. When he opened them, he walked along the bridge, leaving the others about a few feet behind.  
"Well then, shall we go?" he said, his voice with a strange tone. He tipped his head briskly, turned his back to them, and half-stalked away. Kagome placed a hand on her bicycle handle.

"You didn't think we hurt his feelings, did you?" she asked, turning her head toward Inuyasha. "You're the one who was harsh, Inuyasha." Inuyasha scowled. "Hey, I was just speaking my mind. Besides, Sango would say something like that if she caught Miroku with other women." Sango sighed. "I would be pretty angry, and I'd probably give him a good slap or two, but I wouldn't say those things to him. I don't think that's the kind of message I would like to receive in the morning, especially if the person saying it was supposedly your friend."

Kagome and Sango walked off, leaving Inuyasha, Shippo, and the bike behind. Shippo turned his head away from Inuyasha. "Hmph," Shippo said, crossing his arms. Inuyasha blinked in disbelief, then picked up the bike and ran to catch up with his angered friends. 


	5. Chapter 5

The morning went on slowly, as though time itself had been controlled by a bunch of bored snails. Inuyasha led the way, trying his best to come up with something to say without the others getting angry. Kagome, who had been carrying their lunches since the first hour, leaned against a tree and panted.

"Can't you just apologize to Miroku already?" Kagome asked, her voice rising in a sort of plead. Inuyasha scowled, and didn't answer until Miroku was reasonably far away. "Heh, why should I apologize? He's the one who left us waiting. He didn't even tell us where he was, or even if he was in the village at all!" Inuyasha said rather loudly, as though hoping Miroku would hear.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she opened her backpack. "Let's stop here. I think the lunches are getting cold, and it's no good traveling when you're hungry." She pointed to Inuyasha's stomach, which was starting to grumble quite noticeably.  
Inuyasha waved his hand in agreement, and Shippo gave a smile as he awoke from inside Kagome's bike basket. He wriggled around, and jumped out as Inuyasha settled under a tree. Kagome pulled the strap open, filling the air around the group with the scent of many different varieties of food and beverage. Suddenly, a small drizzle came, and everyone quickly got under some trees. "As long as there's no thunder, we'll be safe," Kagome said, forcing a small smile.

Sango sat under a magnolia, hugging her knees and letting her hair fall over her shoulders and face like a veil. She smiled happily, watching her friends as they settled, not minding the rain. Sango felt rather giddy with its bitter, fresh smell, and she turned her head to watch Kagome hastily prepare a cover for the fire, so the rain would not put it out.

Everyone kept the fire going for what seemed to be many hours. Sango and Kagome would take turns making the food that was not already pre-cooked. Inuyasha and Shippo rummaged through Kagome's pack, trying to find some entertainment.  
Miroku, however, sat on a rock away from the others. He did not sit under a tree, and the rain fell upon him like thousands of needles. He sat with his arms wrapped about him, and everyone could tell that he was cold.  
Sango looked up from the fire, her brown eyes fixed upon Miroku's gray ones as he looked up from a brief moment on his rock. Kagome stared from Sango to Miroku, and handed Sango the quilt that Kaede had stitched for her. Sango quickly gave her thanks, and half-ran, half-walked to Miroku's rock.

"Here," Sango said, handing the quilt to him. Miroku waved it away, and Sango gave a small frown. She shook out the folds in the quilt, and laid it over his shoulders. "You're not going to help anyone if you die of hunger and cold," she said softly, and turned to leave. However, before Sango reached the campsite, Miroku extended his hand and gently touched Sango's behind. "Aiii! You fool!" Sango cried in surprise and anger. She turned around briskly, and let her hand go straight across Miroku's face in a hard, merciless slap. "How dare you!" Sango said, lowering her voice only by a little. "And to think I was worried about you! I could care less if you were to freeze into an ice block, you pervert!"

With one hand, Sango grabbed the quilt straight off Miroku's shoulders. The other hand was clasped protectively over her backside, preventing Miroku from getting his hands on the same target. Miroku sighed, his arms thrown up over his head. "You misunderstand, my fair Sango. I was only making sure that your skirt was thick enough...you know I wouldn't want you to freeze." Sango, who believed absolutely none of Miroku's lame excuses, narrowed her eyes.  
"Spare me," she said dully, and turned to go back to the fire. Sango reached the fire, but turned back to steal a glance at Miroku. The rain was beating down faster now, and Sango knew that the chill was intense. Sharp, bluish smoke rose from the fire and escaped magically through the treetops in a twisting ribbon. Sango blushed, surprised at herself for even worrying about that stupid, perverted monk. Still, the weather was harsh, and she truly was worried about her friend.

Kagome opened a yellow umbrella slowly, and made her way carefully through the mud to Miroku. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and Miroku was surprised to see another woman approach him after the incident just minutes before.  
"Hey, Miroku, come on. Eat with us, and celebrate the rain. It's probably gonna be the last time we rest like this," Kagome said, a hint of happiness in her tone. Miroku said nothing, but Kagome ceased to give up.  
"Are you mad? You know, about what Inuyasha said?" she asked, and Miroku shook his head. Kagome was surprised, and forced herself to resist a double-take.  
"What are you upset about, then? If you want a girlfriend that bad, we can find you one in the next village." Miroku still shook his head, and Kagome sighed loudly.

"What are you mad about?" she asked, and Miroku looked up. His gray eyes had a twinge of worry about them, and Kagome knew that he was afraid of something. "Hachi told me before we left that there was a fortune teller in the village. He said that the fortune teller knew what our journey would be like today. It...it wasn't good news." Kagome sat down next to Miroku, her eyes urging him to go on. In the campsite, there was no movement except for the fire, and Miroku knew that the others were listening as well. He paused only to scratch his elbow, and continued.  
"I went to see the fortune teller before I saw you guys standing at the bridge. The teller said that bad luck would fall upon us...perhaps danger. He said that we would fall victim to a storm...either a rain or wind storm. The storm would be merciless, and the teller predicted that one of us would fall ill," Miroku said, the fear in his voice mounting.

It was rare to hear Miroku frightened, and Sango listened intently to Miroku's tale, which everyone was certain that it was no lie. "That was why so many women were speaking to me this morning. They were wishing me luck, not accepting my offers for child-bearing."

Sango wrung her hands in her lap, and her worry for Miroku suddenly grew. She watched Inuyasha, who was listening carefully the entire time. "Why would you believe a dumb fortune teller?" he asked, his golden-yellow eyes gleaming. "How do you know he wasn't lying?" Miroku shook his head. "It was no lie. I am a monk, and I know when a person fibs or not. Their aura of trust diminishes, and the air is filled with the chill of deception. Trust me, I would know if they were pulling my leg or not. The prophecies were most definitely true. There will a storm, and one of us might fall ill."

At that moment, everyone stared at one another. The chill of the beating rain fell and prickled the skins of the group, and at that ghostly moment, the fire in the campsite whispered as the flames went out in a swift movement. 


	6. Chapter 6

As the fire went out, Kagome was just about to start another kindling when Inuyasha held up his hand. "No, Kagome. Don't make another fire." She looked up at him, startled, as Inuyasha stamped on the tiny flame that had just started up. "You heard what Miroku said. We need to get out of here if there's actually gonna be a storm. Gather up the food we haven't eaten, and pack up everything else. Leave what isn't important, and call to me when you're through. I'm gonna go up ahead real quick and see if I can find a road sign. We need to reach Ooyama Village before the weather kicks up."

As Inuyasha turned to leave, he stopped and turned to Miroku. "I apologize for now, I guess. If you're lying about the storm, trust me, you're gonna get a worse attitude from me." And with that, Inuyasha turned and continued up the path, far enough only to search for the correct directions.

Sango helped Kagome pack, bundling up all the cooking utensils, blankets and food. Shippo ran around frantically, yelling as though the world was coming to an end. Sango paused briefly to pat his head, then ran around with Kagome, packing everything in their campsite. Sango ran as fast she could, but the wind blew so hard that she felt as though she was to be carried away. She felt lighter than a feather, and used nearly all the strength she had to fight against the strong pull of the weather.  
"The storm! It's starting!" Kagome shouted, her hair blowing wildly about her. Sango kept her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the harsh wind and bits of sand that whirled around the young women in a merciless current.  
"WHAT!" Sango shouted, as though Kagome stood from a great distance away. She found it difficult to blink, and bits of wood blew around, and a rather large piece hit Sango right in the knees. She winced and bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry from the pain.  
"I SAID, THE STORM IS STARTING!" Kagome cried, her hair blowing about like a black cloud above her head. Kagome ran to Sango, but it seemed like she was running forever. It was as though she never moved from where she was standing, even if she was running as fast as she could. Instead of running forward to Sango, the wind blew her backward into a painful position against the magnolia tree.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, making her way to her stunned friend. "Are you all right?" Kagome nodded, her mouth open and speechless. Sango patted Kagome's shoulder as she helped her stand. Miroku, who had been trying to give some small prayers, quickly brought himself out of his trances. In his hand was a thick, rough rope, and Sango quickly knew what they had to do.

"Sango, Shippo, tie this to that magnolia there," Miroku said as loud as he dared. "Kagome, come with me. We need to find Inuyasha!" Sango nodded at her orders, and picked up a frightened Shippo from under a quilt. "It'll be okay, Shippo," she said soothingly, stroking Shippo's head. "We'll make it through all right." Shippo, whose face was stained with new tears, shook his head wildly.  
"What about Inuyasha?" he asked loudly, his voice piping with fear. Sango ran to the tree and fastened the great rope to the trunk. "All we have to do is pray for his safe return," she cried out over the wind.

Kagome, who still carried her umbrella, and Miroku tied two more ropes to the one on the tree, and fastened these around their waists. Miroku, who was wiser than Kagome ever imagined, forced a reassuring smile. "Should we ever get lost in the storm, we can pull on the rope. It can lead us back to camp!" Kagome nodded her understanding, and she held Miroku's large, warm hand as they walked back along the travelers' road, one step at a time. The vicious wind howled once more, and it slapped them with a terrible force, driving thousands of dirt grains against their umbrella-protected faces. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, the worry in her voice mounting.

However, the wind tore the sound from Kagome's mouth, and carried it away before she could even hear it. She caught wisps of Miroku's voice calling out, and Kagome began to wonder if she'd ever seen such a storm, even in her own time.

Half an hour passed, and the two friends decided it was no use. Miroku was exhausted from praying and calling, and Kagome bit her lip as the rough cords of the rope bit into her flesh, digging in her palms. Their skins were raw from blowing sand and gravel, and their voices were completely gone from gulping dust. Kagome closed her burning eyes, and gave the signal for Miroku to lead them both back.

Sango and Shippo were found huddled under quilts in the hot, swirling dark when they returned. There was no escaping the dust, even under the great, protective tops of the trees. Everything was gritty from the sand that blew with great force through the tree trunks and around the bushes and shrubs. Sango lifted herself up, and ran to Kagome and Miroku, bringing them lanterns.  
Kagome hugged Sango as though she would protect her. Sango returned Kagome's hug, and the two sister-like friends held each other for a few seconds. Kagome looked up at Sango, and her eyes twisted in surprise. Sango's lovely brown eyes were haunted, and Kagome began to pray that Inuyasha would die quickly of a snake bite instead of being skinned alive by the dust storm.

Shippo lifted his paws from over his face, and Kagome was not sure if he had been crying again. "Your eyes are bright red, Kagome. They look like fire," Shippo said quietly. Kagome and Miroku exchanged glances, and their vision was indeed blurred. Sango led the two of them to her quilt, and Miroku and Kagome both laid down.  
Sango dipped the corner of the quilt into fresh healing water, and slowly squeezed the drops into the corners of her friends' eyes. "It burns like fire," Kagome said, crying out. Even Miroku let out a rare cry of pain when Sango gently squeezed the water into his eyes.

The night was endless. Branches from the tall, strong trees fell and hit the ground beside the group's camp. Sango put her quilt around Shippo, tucking in the edges and telling him a story about a serial killer who fell in love with the daughter of a samurai. He could never have her, for her heart was of gold and his was of impenetrable iron.  
When Shippo was finally put to sleep, Sango got to her feet. "I think I hear a voice! Over there, back on the path!" she said slowly. Miroku got into his sandals and lit the lantern. Kagome, who had been listening to Sango's tale for the entire time, lifted her worried eyes as Miroku slowly took a few steps away from camp. After a few moments, Miroku returned.

"There is nothing," he replied, and everyone fell silent. "However, there is some light out there." Kagome looked up at the stars, which were slowly beginning to fade.  
"Either the stars just came out, or they're going away," she said slowly. "Fear and pain has blurred the time. The dust got into my pocket watch, so there's no way of knowing if it's still evening or if it's past midnight." Miroku turned his head up at the great sky, staring at the exact same stars. "I fear that this is only the beginning. The storm will probably go on for hours more. We shouldn't leave camp again until the wind dies. Only then can we search for Inuyasha." 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango fell silent once more. It was as though their souls were blown outside with Inuyasha, tossed with the dust and wind. Shippo, who had awakened just seconds before, began to whimper. Then, as suddenly as it began, the storm died down. About five minutes later, it was gone for sure. The wind had torn holes in most of the beautiful quilts Kaede had stitched for the team, and the sunlight looked pale and watery as midnight passed and the stars disappeared.

Miroku lifted his head, dust cascading from the folds of his quilt. His hair and the sides of his face were covered with pale powder, and the rims and whites of his eyes looked blood red. To Kagome, he looked like a vengeful ghost.  
Still, nobody spoke. Kagome's nose, mouth, and throat were parched with dust, and she was certain that everyone else was the same.

Sango carefully crossed over to the lump of tied-down packages that was their belongings. She lifted the lid from Kagome's thermos, and even though she was not asked to do so, she began to pour her friends some fresh, cool water. It was about four or five in the morning, and everyone was still exhausted from the previous day. Sango shook the dust from her hair and skirts, and the others began dusting themselves off as well.

"Quickly," Miroku said suddenly, beckoning to everyone else. "I insist we take that thermos, in case we should find Inuyasha alive." Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms, and the two young women followed Miroku outside of camp and up the rocky trail toward the road.

The air was calm and cool, but the storm had blown away all signs of civilization from there on out. Even the outsides of the friends' campsite looked like an ordinary piece of desert, the twigs and carefully-made mud walls draped with sand. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with the little hope left in her.

Miroku crossed over the small sand dunes made by the storm, and turned to face the women and Shippo. "I will be back shortly. I think I have a pretty good idea where Inuyasha might have been carried last night. Do not follow me! It could be dangerous for young ladies."

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo returned to camp. They spent the morning cooking; and shaking the sand from their quilts and boxes, their weapons and clothing. It was as though there was no storm, that the group was staying in this abandoned area for the first time. Shippo pulled out his toys, trying to keep his mind from the dangers that had passed. Sango and Kagome took turns brushing each other's hair, which had grown matted and tangled from the blowing wind. Kagome had a vision of Inuyasha, wounded and fallen, his golden eyes pleading for water. A shiver stole across her shoulders, and she continued brushing the long, black strands of Sango's hair.

Miroku returned later that afternoon, carrying what looked like a white animal around his shoulders. The girls and Shippo jumped up, and realized that the white thing was Inuyasha. His hair had fallen over the rest of him, his dog ears down, as though he had been frightened. His clothes were coated with dust, and his feet were dirty and, from what the others saw, cracked.  
Miroku had slung Inuyasha's arm around his neck, and he had slung his around Inuyasha's. Miroku had dragged him like that the rest of the way, helping him walk one step at a time.

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo practically skipped with joy across the dunes. "He's alive!" Shippo shouted with glee, jumping up and down. The young fox demon nearly fell out of Kagome's arms, and he had to twine his fingers around her to keep from falling to the dirt.

Kagome helped Inuyasha onto a bed that Sango had prepared, made entirely out of quilts. They rested his body on it, and Miroku began to build a fire. Sango and Shippo covered Inuyasha with an old skirt, and Kagome went to fetch the thermos.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. His long, white hair was in disarray, and his ears were perked up now. His lips were parted, and he talked soundlessly. His claw-like fingers moved restlessly like the claws of a wounded animal. Kagome dipped the tie from her school uniform into the thermos of water and pressed it against his lips. Inuyasha turned his head away, and began coughing hysterically.

Miroku shook his head, his hand on his knee. "We are all fortunate to be alive. I do not yet know which one of us will fall ill, but judging by the past events, it might be Inuyasha or myself." Inuyasha sat up, drinking water as though there was no tomorrow. "Well, Miroku, your predictions were right," Inuyasha said, coughing between every other word. He cleared his throat loudly, and continued. "At first I thought it was all a lie. The fortune teller's prophecy, I mean. I guess you can really be someone besides that perverted bastard sometimes, Miroku."

Miroku smiled and waved his hand. "If you meant that as a compliment, I'm flattered." Inuyasha nodded slowly, and Miroku grasped his hand in a friendly gesture. Kagome smiled, and was glad that Inuyasha and Miroku finally set aside their arguments.

Shippo giggled happily. Everyone was happy that the storm had passed, but they were even happier when they were together. No sooner did Sango return with more water, however, the wind began to pick up again. The air howled, as though the sky was suddenly filled with a pack of lonely wolves. "The storm!" Miroku cried, nearly tripping over his sitting rock. "Not again!" Sango and Kagome turned their heads, the fear in the peaceful atmosphere slowly returning. Shippo gulped and scrambled about, helping Miroku gather their belongings for a final time. Kagome twisted the lid on the thermos, and ran to help with the rushed packing. The wind blew harder each second, and only a few seconds passed before the sand blew again.

Sango turned around frantically, uncertain which way to go. Miroku and Kagome ran one way, stumbling over quilts and cooking dishes. Shippo jumped around this way and that, as though trying to run through every grain of flying sand. Inuyasha stood with his hands on his hips, looking around with a strange expression as though searching for something. Sango knew that he was searching for the path, which had been completely covered with dust. The wind whipped Sango's skirt, plastering her top to her chest.

Sango's heart began beating fast, almost matching the rhythm of the wind and the sound of blowing sand. The tempo was terrifying, and Sango feared that she might have a heart failure on the spot. Dust and bits of debris flew everywhere, encasing her in a whirlwind. Sango could no longer see her friends or camp, and stuck her hands out in front of her like a blind woman. She felt around, taking small steps with every hushed breath.

She hoped she would not step on the fire, but after a few seconds she realized that the wind was too rough. The fire must have been blown out minutes ago, leaving Sango with no light or warmth. She sucked in a breath as her bare feet touched the hot sand, but Sango had the courage of ten panthers, and forced herself to withstand the pain.

Suddenly, it seemed like the whole world came to a stop. Sango felt as though she was the lightest being on earth. She closed her eyes, giving up all resistance as the wind picked her up off her feet and whisked her away, to a mysterious place. Sango guessed that she would be carried far away, and she would never be with her friends again. Her job as a Demon Slayer was a lonely business, and if the gods were willing, she would be safe.

She landed hard on her side, her ribs bruised. Sango squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the pain of the hard surface that she had fallen on. After a few moments, she felt a warm hand on her face, and Sango forgot all about fear as she began to stir. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sango opened her eyes slowly, the warm hand still on her face. The fingers were large, yet comforting, and held her cheek in a fine grasp. She felt a small smile curve along her lips, but she quickly straightened them, for she did not yet know who the hand belonged to.

She blinked about two or three times, her mind in a whirlwind like the storm. She sat up, looking around. Sango found herself on a long, wooden bridge on top of a beautiful stream. Goldfish and koi peered up at her from the water, their handsome pink eyes gazing at the young Demon Slayer.  
Sango smiled again, as though there was no place more peaceful. She spun around to gaze at the person who awakened her, and saw that it was none other than Miroku.

"Miroku, where are we?" she asked, her eyes traveling to his. Miroku shook his head, lifting one shoulder in a clueless shrug. Sango sighed heavily, and stood at arm's length from the monk. She brushed her hair back with one hand, and listened to the soft chirping of the reddish-brown birds in the tall, whispering trees.  
"I am glad you're all right, Sango," Miroku said quietly, breaking the silence. "I was fairly sure that I was separated from everyone. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo...they were left behind. I wonder if they are also safe."

Sango's eyes widened. "You mean that we were separated from them?" Miroku nodded, shifting his staff from hand to hand. His gray eyes were filled with concern, and Sango knew that Miroku would never lie.  
"I remember the wind carrying me...I didn't know where on earth I was," Miroku began. "I awoke, and you were lying right beside me. I tried waking you, but I didn't want to harm your lovely face."

Sango blushed for a few seconds, then turned her head away. "There's no time for that now, Miroku. We need to find out where we are, and we have to meet up with Inuyasha and the others." Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, and Sango felt covered with a reassuring warmth, a warmth she had not felt for quite some time.  
"Well then, let's be off," he said casually, taking Sango by the hand. Sango tried to keep from smiling, but something about the monk just made her break down, and give in to the charm that all the village girls usually fell for. He was the only one who could make her smile the most, and yet Sango still asked herself why.

Miroku and Sango crossed the bridge, and found themselves in a large and neat village. Women were carrying baskets of vegetables and rice on their heads, talking to the wisest grandmothers. The younger girls would daydream, and their mothers would scold them for knocking over the milk pots. Boys in bare feet would run around, chasing chickens with a stick. The old grandfathers would sleep against wooden fences, their field hats keeping the sun from their heads. Priests and priestesses walked about, tagging up sutras and other spiritual scrolls. The middle-aged men carried long sickles, bound for or returning from cutting grass in the tall fields.

The monk and Demon Slayer stared in awe. "I've never seen such a prosperous village," Sango said, amazement in her tone. Miroku nodded his agreement, and made his way over to a particularly young girl. Sango's eyes narrowed, and she followed in suspicion and jealousy.  
"Excuse me, miss," Miroku began, raising his hand formally in a stranger's greeting. "Might you be able to tell us where my lady friend and I are?" The girl rubbed one bare foot over the other, staring up at the tall monk before her.

"This is Ooyama Village," she said quietly. "This is the biggest and bestest village in the countryside," the girl continued in her childish vocabulary. Miroku bowed his head in thanks, and smiled.  
"We give our thanks," he said, and turned back to Sango. Sango stood with her hands on her hips, as though relieved the girl was not old enough to bear his children. "What did the girl say?" she asked curiously. Miroku gave a merry laugh, and took Sango's hand once more. "She just said that this was the biggest and best village ever," he said, still laughing. "This is Ooyama Village. You know, the one we were all headed to before we were separated."

Sango looked up at Miroku, sighing. "I'm glad we're here. If Inuyasha wanted to come here, he should meet up with us sometime. I guess we can't leave the village until the others find us." Later that afternoon, Miroku and Sango grew bored. They began to take a walk, beside the stream where the wooden bridge stretched. No sooner were they enjoying themselves when the thermos that they had taken sprung a leak. Having no other material to fix it with, Sango tore a strip of soft fabric from the hem of her skirt and bound the hole shut. "Aren't we having the most luck?" Miroku said, trying his best not to complain. Sango sat down next to the water's edge, using her reflection as a mirror. She splashed water on her face and dried it off with her purple traveling shawl. She beckoned to Miroku, who came and squatted down beside her.

"We need to refill the thermos. The leak has been there all day, and the container lost a lot of water. It's half full," Sango murmured, gazing at the cool fresh water beside her. Miroku put a finger on his chin, and gently pried the thermos from Sango's fingers.  
"Very well. There's only one way to fix that." Miroku rolled up his sleeves, twisted the top off the thermos, and dipped it into the chilly water in one swift move.

Sango smiled, and helped Miroku squeeze enough water out of the shallow sand to fill the thermos to the brim. Then, Sango tore a piece of cloth from her shawl and patched the hole. The heat of the afternoon wore on, leaving Miroku and Sango's tongues swelling slightly with thirst. The fat, round thermos was tempting to their eager eyes, but they knew that if Inuyasha and the others were to find them, they would probably be thirsty also.

The sunlight glinted orange on Miroku's staff as he and Sango continued their walk. Sango smiled slightly, enjoying the breeze and the company of the polite monk. Not once today has he reached for my backside, she thought happily. I wonder what he's up to.  
Miroku walked with his arm around her shoulders, the spiritual rings on his staff making a steady beat with their steps. The rings clinked together, making a 'kachink kachink' sound with every footstep. Miroku hummed a poetic childhood tune, and Sango carved a flute out of a wooden twig from a tree as they walked.

Sango listened to the chirp of the same reddish-brown birds from that morning, and appreciated the fact that they were still alive. At that moment, she felt as though nothing in the world could ever die. She closed her eyes, her long slender fingers molding over the Sango-made holes in the flute. She blew softly, loving the beautiful music notes the second they're out. Miroku threw his head back and laughed gaily, and began to share his song with the rest of the world. He began to hum the words, which went something like this:

The priestess Midoriko stood by the ocean's tide A created Jewel of power she prophesied She went into battle, full of care The Shikon Jewel came out of her side The brave woman died, strong and fair

For when the demons attacked her so Midoriko willingly released her sword And the Sacred Jewel began to glow The demons stampeding in a horde

Sango's fingers moved nimbly from hole to hole with every one of Miroku's smooth hums. Her eyes opened slowly, but she could still feel the words with every footstep, which felt like liquid. When Miroku had finished, Sango lowered the flute from her lips and smiled. "That was wonderful, Miroku. Where did you learn that song? It sounds familiar." Miroku shrugged. "I learned it in my childhood, before my father died. It was his wish that I learn songs, so I could take my mind off of horrible tragedies. Actually, it works most of the time. Whenever I sing, I forget all about my Wind Tunnel and Naraku. It's as though there's no danger in the world."

She took Miroku's hand slowly, the heat returning to her face. He grabbed her hands before she reached his, and knelt on one knee, right there on the path.  
"Sango...I have had such a great time today. Days like this just make me want to ask this question...will you consider bearing my children?" he asked slowly and confidently. Sango felt the blush cover her cheeks, but she quickly hid it with a shield of anger. After what happened that day, all the disaster, and he asked her to bear his children! How reckless!

Sango quickly pulled away, shocked by the monk's sudden amorous behavior, which during that afternoon seemed not to exist. "I would never bear your children, monk! If you were the last man on earth, and I was the last woman, I...ugh!" And with that, she turned and stalked down the path, not caring if she didn't know the way. Miroku still sat there on one knee, taken back by Sango's sudden anger.

- "Priestess Midoriko" (written by me) 


	9. Chapter 9

The afternoon went on slowly, even slower than the small worms that poked out of the grass to venture. Sango stalked past every man she saw, as though each one had taken the form of Miroku. "The nerve of that monk," she said aloud, storming past a couple of children. "I was enjoying myself so much until that pervert just...oh!"

Sango continued growling and mumbling to herself until she walked into something firm and hard. She fell to the ground, a sharp pain growing in her nose. The thing turned, and Sango found herself lying in front of none other than Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha!" she cried, ignoring her smarting nose. She sat up, brushing the dirt from her skirt and tunic. The half-demon turned, his nose flared. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"Where the hell have you been? Brushed away by the sandstorm, weren't ya?" he asked, his nose still up in the air. Sango nodded, her face in color from embarrassment. Kagome took Sango's hand and examined her nose where she had bumped into Inuyasha.  
"Well, there's no blood. It's still on straight," Kagome said, and the two young women laughed. Sango felt so relieved to be back with her friends, and for that instant she forgot all about the monk, until...

"Where's Miroku?" Shippo asked, and Sango fell silent. Kagome took a long, hard look at Sango's eyes before saying "They had an argument." Sango nodded once more, amazed at Kagome's mind-reading.  
"We were having such a great time until he asked me to bear his children. We were humming, and playing the flute, and laughing...the nerve of him!" she cried again, and in disbelief she buried her face in Kagome's shoulder.

Shippo, who was not one to like his friends being upset, sighed. "Miroku asks every girl he sees to bear his children. And what's even funnier is that hardly any girl ever agrees..sometimes I wonder if being a monk is the right career for Miroku."

Sango shook her head. "Just forget it, I've dealt with it before. So, where are we going to set up camp?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who returned her stare. "Somewhere far away from dust storms, that's for damn sure," Inuyasha replied. "We don't want to get separated again. We heard that Ooyama is the biggest village here, so it's best if we stay for awhile. There still haven't been any signs of demons, or any activity from Naraku."

Kagome put a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun, and squinted into the distance. "I think I see a good spot. Over there, by those old brown trees." Shippo clapped his hands with delight, happy that he could finally rest from travel.  
Miroku caught up with the others that evening, a bit before sunset. Sango did not look up when he found the camp, nor did she look at him when he asked how she was. "Fine, thank you," she said in a sharp tone. Miroku blinked once, and lowered his head slowly. "I...um...saw a girl who might be able to help us," he said carefully, not wanting to test Sango's on-going temper. Sango chose to ignore this, and kindly asked Kagome for more tea as everyone began eating. Miroku continued talking about the girl, going on about how she was a landowner's daughter...

"Here you go, Sango!" Kagome cried just as Sango was about to burst out in Miroku's face. Inuyasha looked up from his cup and exchanged another quick glance with Kagome. Kagome poured the tea slowly, switching her view from Sango to Miroku. After a few seconds, a searing pain started on the back of Kagome's hand. To Kagome's horror, she remembered that she had been too busy watching Sango and Miroku, and failed to realize that she had been pouring the tea on her hand the entire time.

Shippo, who was unaware of why Kagome was wincing and biting her lip, blinked. "Uh, Kagome, you missed the cup." Kagome, who never often quarreled with Shippo, turned and began raising her voice from the pain. "I KNOW!" she cried, and Shippo immediately went into terrified tears. After a few more moments, the pain began to increase, and Kagome began shrieking and hopping around like a young jackrabbit.  
At that same time, Miroku began describing the daughter of the landowner's facial features, and Sango totally lost her temper. She banged her fist on the picnic cloth, sending the small bit of tea that Kagome hadn't missed all over the fabric. "You inconsiderate, disgusting fool! How can you dare think of asking me to bear your children, then go running off with a rich village girl? You were just in it for the money! You have no idea how to treat a woman!"

Miroku stared at Sango with a mixture of surprise and guilt. Sango's eyes burned with anger, and she tore away from the others and ran down the opposite end of the valley. Miroku got up quickly and ran to the hill, but Sango was already gone. "S-Sango! I...I had no idea," he whispered, and hung his head low with shame as he headed back to the others.

That night, as the air became cool and the valley colors faded after the sunset, Inuyasha helped Kagome bandage her burned hand. Shippo had stopped crying and helped Kagome prepare a dessert, for she could not cook with just one free hand. Shippo stirred the gelatin dessert in the container slowly, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth with concentration. Kagome smiled, happy that Shippo was trying to impress her with new-found cooking skills.

Inuyasha grabbed at Kagome's hand, and bit off a hanging piece of bandage carefully from the wrap. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she said softly, and Inuyasha waved away his thanks. He turned to stare at Miroku, who had been silent ever since Sango had ran off.  
Kagome began scooping the Jell-O into tiny plastic bowls, and looked up at Inuyasha. "Tell him," she mouthed, and Inuyasha sighed. He stood up and tapped on Miroku's shoulder with a long, clawed finger. "Hey, monk. We got something to tell you." Miroku turned, his weary eyes on Inuyasha and the others. Kagome placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, signaling him to stop stirring. Everyone's eyes were on Miroku, and he began to feel a bit nervous. "Is there something on my face?" he wanted to ask, but it came out in a whisper. Inuyasha shook his head, one hand on his hip. His eyes had lost its friendly touch for a moment, and Miroku knew that the matter was serious.

"Miroku, you're as amorous as the men in the night clubs," Kagome began, and Miroku looked puzzled as the firelight glowed in her face.  
"What's a night club?" he asked, and Kagome shook her head, waving her hand. "That's not important right now. Anyways, you've really got to control your womanizing. Earlier, Sango ran off, and she didn't come back. We have no idea where she is, or even if she's okay." Inuyasha nodded slowly. "And ya know why she ran off? It's because of you." Miroku stared at the ground, and felt the intense stare of his friends' eyes hot on his.  
"We're just asking you as a friend. You know, I've got a feeling you really like Sango. That's probably why you don't ask her to bear your children as often as the others. You respect the fact that she doesn't like it. The only thing that holds you apart from her is your harassment," Kagome began, and Miroku suddenly felt a great weight lift from his heart.

"Really?" he asked, and Shippo nodded. Kagome gave a small smile, and Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to turn less harsh.  
"We can't always be the ones who set you straight, Miroku. You gotta do it on your own, too, you know," Inuyasha began. "You know, if you were to go at least a few days without harassing a woman, I bet Sango'd be really happy."

Kagome's eyes lit up, and Inuyasha gripped his forehead as though to say "I started something, didn't I?" Kagome smiled, and Miroku stared at her in confusion.  
"That's the key! You can go at least a week or so without a woman, and Sango would be so proud! She'd have to start appreciating you then!" she said, her voice full of excitement.

Miroku threw his hands up, and turned his back to them. "I...I will see," he said, his throat dry. Kagome clapped her hands happily, and tugged gently on one of Inuyasha's ears. "You're such a good boy, Inuyasha!" she squealed, and Inuyasha pulled away. "Would you stop treating me like a dog!"

Later that evening, when everyone else had fallen asleep, Miroku slipped out of his bedroll and stared at the stars. He sat still, thinking of Kagome's words. They rang in his head, like an everlasting echo that would never disappear: "'That's the key! You can go at least a week or so without a woman, and Sango would be so proud! She'd have to start appreciating you then!'"

At that moment, Miroku knew what he had to do. He had to break the habit of womanizing, a habit that had been in his family since the time of his grandfather. "Grandfather, you are one disgusting pervert," he said slowly, and surprisingly, he felt no shame. "If this is the new Miroku, I'm definitely loving it. And, if the gods are willing, Sango will be loving it, too." 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning came fast. Miroku sat on his quilt, watching Kagome heat some water over the fire for tea. She whisked some milk and sugar into the tea for Shippo, her eyes dancing over the light of the early fire. It was no later than five o'clock, and the young fox demon rubbed his eyes with his paw.  
"I'm still so sleepy," he said, yawning. "I wish we could sleep longer. The air is kinda chilly." Kagome, who treated Shippo like her younger brother, gave a caring smile.

"I know, but we need to find Sango. Miroku still has to make peace with her, and Inuyasha wants to watch. He always makes entertainment out of other people's arguments." Inuyasha, who had been listening intently, nodded his head. "Oh, hell yeah," he said, smiling like a jerk.  
Miroku sat next to Kagome, watching her prepare some eggs. He stared at her for so long that Kagome couldn't help but turn and stare back. "Is something wrong, Miroku?" Inuyasha and Shippo looked up also, and the same nervous heat returned to Miroku's face. He stood slowly, and formed a small smile.

"Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement. I made this promise to myself, and I truly hope Sango and the rest of you will, too. I will harass no more women for three weeks. If I continue to impress Sango for three weeks, she'll have to go for me, right? That's what you said, Kagome," he said, his smile growing as he finished his speech.

The others stared at him in silent awe, except for Kagome. She bolted up from her rock, her fists clenched in triumphance. "That's exactly what I've been waiting for! I've been waiting for you to say something like that! So, here's what we're gonna do..." Kagome draped her arm around Miroku's shoulder, leading him away from Inuyasha and Shippo as she discussed her master plan. "I think this 'master plan' of Kagome's is probably gonna be more than Miroku can handle," Inuyasha whispered, and Shippo slowly nodded his silent agreement. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sango returned to the campsite later that morning, steering her gaze in any direction except Miroku's. She sat in silence as Kagome brushed through her hair, interrogating her about where she went the previous night.  
"I just went down to the river, that's all," she replied, staring at the ground away from Miroku's pleading eyes. Sango's eyes were coated over with anger, but she tried to keep it to herself as Kagome arranged her hair over her shoulders and down her back. Inuyasha and Shippo were busying themselves with Kagome's yo-yo until a single arrow pierced the tree where Inuyasha's head was just seconds before.

Inuyasha stumbled to his feet, waving his fists wildly as he tore his gaze from left to right. "Who was the gutsy bastard that fired that arrow? It ain't Kikyo, that's for sure! It's...it's a man! Come out, brave guy! Wanna fight?" Shippo and the others watched as Inuyasha shouted at the woods, amazed that he can shout so loud without waking the dead that were buried in the ground beneath his feet.

Suddenly, a small boy in bare feet protruded from behind a dead, brown shrub. He ran along up the hill, standing in front of Inuyasha bravely. Inuyasha stared down at him, surprised that his attacker was not as big as he imagined. "Y-You're just a kid!" he cried, and the boy nodded slowly.  
"Is the Demon Slayer Sango with your party," the boy asked in the village accent. Inuyasha gripped his sword by his side, his eyes darting as he watched the boy's every move. "Who wants to know?"

The boy scratched his arm, shifting his large arrow quiver from shoulder to shoulder. "The lord from the village, Kuranosuke Takeda." Sango's eyes widened, and she stepped forward slowly at the sound of the lord's name. "Kuranosuke? That's right! I can't believe I didn't remember! Ooyama is Kuranosuke's village...he was my old suitor."

Miroku stared at the ground, pretending he didn't hear 'suitor.' Inuyasha removed his hand from the sword, and let the hand fall to his side. "What does he want with Sango? Does he want another demon exterminated?" The boy shook his head. "He just wants to see her. The lord says that she and her party are welcome to stay at His Grace's castle. It's just beyond the hill there. I was sent with some other servants to escort you, but they never arrived. I guess they're still at the castle..."

Around mid-afternoon, the bare-footed boy led Sango and the others down toward Kuranosuke's castle. Sango hadn't seen Kuranosuke for six years, since the time of Naraku's trick and the kidnap of her brother Kohaku. She knew that Kuranosuke loved her, and found plenty of demons for her to slay just for a chance to see her. Sango was quite fond of him as well, but she could never bring herself to say that she loved him. More like a long-lost friend, she thought to herself as she followed the boy.

Miroku's heart grew somewhat lighter as the group approached the hill. Maybe Sango doesn't love Kuranosuke in return, he pondered. Perhaps she just thinks of him as a close comrade, one who she can depend on but never love. If she does love him, though, how will my plan work? How can I show her that I really respect her wishes?

His heart quickened as the boy led them up the hill. Everyone stared in awe at Kuranosuke's castle, which somehow looked bigger than the last time they visited. A long wooden bridge of mahogany stretched over a beautiful pond; which shimmered sea, blue, and neon green in the soft sunlight that peeked through the trees. A small, barely noticeable waterfall trickled through the rocks in the pond, spilling fresh cold water into the other small pond that was connected to the first. To the left, a bit obscured by the trees, were Kuranosuke's birds. His birds were handsome like the spring blossoms, with gold, magenta, and cobalt feathers that fluttered beautifully through their bamboo cages.

Sango's eyes widened as she examined the lovely scenery, which seemed to be lovelier by the second. Elaborately decorated animals crowded together in the stables as far as Sango could see: different oxen with dyed horns and garlanded with tassels, and multi-colored horses covered with red and blue blankets stitched with imported threads and mirrors. It was like a circus, full of exciting attractive creatures just pleading for visitors' attention.

Then, the paper screen of the back door slid open in one fluid motion, and a pair of glamorous men's sandals emerged from behind the thin wood. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sango's chest tightened as Kuranosuke stepped out onto the porch. He let out a dazzling smile, his perfect teeth gleaming in the sun that shone down through the tiny slits in the awning. His large, slender hands moved with ease, and Sango's eyes examined his carefully, as though searching them for something.  
"Ah, my beloved Sango," he said in his deep and caring voice. Kuranosuke ran a hand through his black hair, which he had kept in a short ponytail. He looked awfully like Miroku, only a bit taller and older. He looked from Sango to Inuyasha and the others, and let out a cheerful laugh.

"It is so good to see you again, my fair Sango," Kuranosuke continued. "And I give my greetings to your friends as well. We have all met before, so I invite you to relax and stay in my home as long as you feel is necessary. Kuranosuke Takeda, at the service of you all." Sango bowed her head quietly in formal thanks. Kuranosuke, who watched her in the same silence, let out another rich, warm laugh and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Please, no need for thanks. I should be the one thanking you, for I have not seen you in six years! I must give you my thanks for coming here to ease my lonely heart."

Sango blinked. She raised her head as Kuranosuke, with unbelievable strength for a man in his twenties, pulled her upright just by the shoulder. He smelled of rich cologne, a scent that was odd and unfamiliar to Sango. His hand rested on her shoulder like a large, pale spider, and Kuranosuke waved his free hand to the others. "Now, come. As my guests, it is my duty to show you around. Whilst you are here, you might as well enjoy as many of your surroundings as I or my men can make possible."

Kuranosuke swept Sango away, his hand still on her shoulder, and the others followed. Kagome scooped Shippo into her arms, and they followed, with Inuyasha and Miroku bringing up the rear. The bare-footed boy had disappeared, leaving the tour to Kuranosuke.

"This is the parlor, where I have taken special liberty to...uh...re-decorate," Kuranosuke announced, his free hand extending toward the parlor door. Sango gave a small smile, as though uncomfortable with Kuranosuke's generosity. Perhaps too much generosity, she thought. Miroku, who had known the two for quite some time, refused to fall victim to Kuranosuke's odd kindness. Why did he invite us now? Miroku thought suspiciously. If Kuranosuke and his men already knew that we were in the village, why didn't he take the time to invite us as soon as possible? He was so excited to see Sango...could he be planning something?

At the end of the long hallway, the others walked farther apart, gazing at the continuous line of paintings and ornaments on the back wall. Sango opened her mouth in surprise, and approached the largest and grandest painting of them all. The frame was lined with silver, carved into trellises and other fanciful designs. Sango ran her fingers gently over the canvas, as though it was delicate silk.

The painting featured the bodies of two lovers, obviously forbidden. Kuranosuke, whom Sango had forgotten was there, took her hand slowly. "Oh, this painting is very old. This is where the people of the castle would...ahem...entertain the guests they fancied. The eyes of women should be protected from these kinds of unworthy scenes." Sango shook her head. "No, no, they're beautiful. The artist must have been a pure genius to be able to paint such a bold picture." Kuranosuke's warm smile returned, and he lit the hall lantern for Sango to see. She bent closer, examining the fine detail of the figures' arms and eyelashes. The vision was so unique, and although the true picture was vulgar, Sango could not help but take in the beauty of the fine features that distracted one from the actual sensual wickedness.

When the others were finished with the paintings, Kuranosuke opened the door past the lantern. "This door leads to your rooms. They each have a different view, and many varieties of furniture to suit your liking. Feel free to move things around, and decorate your own space as you wish. The men's rooms are located up the right stairs, and the women's are to the left. The baths are also upstairs, located in between the rooms. I trust you will be fairly pleased...if not, please contact me or my servants." And with that, Kuranosuke bowed his head quickly and began to leave. When he reached the doorway, he paused. "Dinner will be served shortly, I imagine." He cast one last smile at Sango before finally slipping away.

Kagome smiled. "No wonder Kuranosuke is an old friend of yours. What a nice guy." Miroku, who watched Inuyasha depart toward his room, narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, he's nice all right. A bit too nice." 


	13. Chapter 13

Sango sat on her futon, which had been covered with soft blankets and unbelievably comfortable pillows, which were not too flat and not too bouncy. She had just finished with her hot bath, and was combing through the snarls in her hair when there was a soft knock on her door. Kagome came in, wearing a fresh yellow kimono that Kuranosuke's servant women had loaned her. "These clothes are so comfortable, and so are the beds...this guy is a genius!" she cried, plopping down beside Sango. "I have a feeling this guy likes you more than you thought, huh, Sango?"

Sango pulled her hair back into a ponytail and nodded. "Well, Kuranosuke has always offered his greatest amounts of kindness towards me. Some men in the world are just so generous...I only wish that one man could be the same." Kagome's smile faded. She knew that Sango was talking about Miroku, and she decided to change the subject.  
"Well, Kuranosuke's gonna invite us to eat with him soon. We might want to go downstairs and find the guys."

Kagome and Sango walked downstairs slowly. Inuyasha and Shippo were dressed in their borrowed clothing as well, and they turned at every angle to show the girls their outfits. Miroku wore borrowed garments also, but only to show that he was not a sour sport. I still distrust Kuranosuke, no matter how generous he may be, Miroku thought to himself. He straightened his collar in an ivory mirror, and turned to Kagome. There was a gentle rap at the main door, and the bare-footed boy returned.  
"Lord Kuranosuke will see you for dinner now," the boy said in his accent, beckoning for the group to follow. Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, and giggled as they followed the guys to the dining room.

Kuranosuke sat in the center of the room, on an attractive green reed mat. He gestured to the same green mats around him, and Sango could see a shiny silver ring on his finger. "Ah, Sango and her guests have arrived. Tell me, have you enjoyed your rooms?" Everyone murmured and nodded their agreement, and Kuranosuke closed his eyes momentarily before opening them. "Wonderful. I try my very hardest not to displease any of my most wanted guests. Please, feel free to seat yourselves."

The large dining room began to fill with small noise as everyone moved around, settling themselves on the mats. The bare-footed boy bowed his head when Sango passed. "The guest of honor must always sit beside the host," he murmured, and smoothed out the mat beside Kuranosuke. Sango returned the head bow, and took her place beside him. Kuranosuke raised his hand and slipped it over Sango's.

"Sango, there is something I wish to speak to you about," he whispered when everyone began eating. Sango rested her chopsticks down, and whispered back. "Yes, what is it? Is something bothering you, Kuranosuke?" Kuranosuke's eyes glittered when she said his name, and he shook his head.  
"I have something I wish to...no, forget it. Now is not the time. Please, forget I asked." Sango nodded her agreement and tried to turn back to her food, but she was too preoccupied with Kuranosuke's words. She was curious to know what was so important for him to say. Could a new demon be prowling about the castle grounds? Would he need her help to exterminate it once more?

Then, right when Sango thought dinner couldn't take any longer than it already was, everyone was dismissed. She headed back to her room when everyone else had left the room, and she turned to glance at Kuranosuke. He sat upon his mat, his eyes holding her so powerfully. She gave a nervous wave, quite uncertain what he was staring at. Kuranosuke lifted his tea cup and raised it so that only his eyes showed above the brim, as though he was toasting her. His eyes never left hers, and he took a small sip. "Here is to Sango, my guest of honor," he murmured. "May the gods give you rest."

The next morning came. Sango tossed and turned in her bed, and awoke with her tangled hair over her face. She grumbled, trying to scramble out of bed. Something was outside her window, something that sounded like a sick animal. She crossed over to the window and un-did the latch. There, down on the ground, was Kuranosuke and a servant. It turned out that the noise was a flute, and the servant was playing it very badly. Kuranosuke, who saw the tired, confused look on Sango's face, turned to the servant.  
"Is that what you call your 'best tunes'? You disturbed her! Ah, just go over there." The servant walked away, embarrassed, and Kuranosuke turned back to Sango.  
"Ah, Sango! Please forgive me! I just thought you would like a grand awakening. I had no idea I had such a horrible musician," he said, his warm smile returning. Sango smiled, and put her hand to her head.  
"Oh, my hair looks terrible. You shouldn't see me like this, Kuranosuke. Hold on, I'll be down in a second."

Sango closed the window for a brief moment. She stood far from the window as she dressed, for there were no privacy curtains. "Sorry," Kuranosuke called. "I forgot to have the curtains put back in after they were cleaned." Sango let out a small laugh, and ran down the stairs and out the back door, where Kuranosuke waited with patience.  
"Ah, you look lovely and fair like a spring day in the village," he said in his warm, friendly tone. "I have a gift for you, as a token of my apology for the ear-shattering music." Sango laughed again, warmed by his gift of humor, and the right time to use it.

Kuranosuke reached into the pocket of his baggy blue trousers and pulled out a large bottle of the same matching blue. Sango took the bottle slowly, and twirled it all around, its shiny exterior glittering in the sunlight. "What is it?" she asked curiously, and Kuranosuke shoved his hands into the folds of his pockets.  
"Open it and see." Sango brushed her hair back and slowly began twisting the cap off the bottle. She peered inside, and saw a rich purple liquid sloshing around in the container. It had a wonderful scent, like crushed flowers and mountain springs. The liquid was almost as shiny as the bottle, as though Kuranosuke had sprinkled them both with diamonds. "It's cologne, almost like the body scent I wear. It's foreign, from the border of Mongolia," Kuranosuke said casually, and Sango's smile grew wider as she twisted the cap back on. "T-Thank you, Kuranosuke. I really don't know what to say."

She slid the bottle into the pocket of her own skirt, and was about to turn back to the castle when Kuranosuke took her hands into his. "I know what you can say," he replied. "You can say 'wow', because I have volunteered to take you to a festival today in the village. It's the spring fruit festival, when the villagers play the drums and take the animals to the fairgrounds. Winter is almost gone, you know. You have been staying in Ooyama for a few days now."

When Sango listened to Kuranosuke, she knew that he was right. She never really knew how long she and the others had been traveling, or even how long it had been since they left Kaede's. "Would you like to come with me?" he asked, and Sango nodded.  
"Well, I suppose the others won't mind...I will go with you. After all, it's good to catch up with an old friend, especially during this time of the season." Kuranosuke took Sango's hand in a warm grip and led her toward the gate.  
"Great. You won't regret this, Sango. This is one of the biggest and most exciting festivals of the year right now! I promise I'll show you a good time."

As Kuranosuke led Sango to the main streets, she couldn't help but stare. There was fun lurking around every corner, around every turn. Here and there, village men in straw traveling hats would return from the fields, carrying big, hand-made sacks filled with rice and fodder for weighing. Young boys in rough wooden sandals sold beverages under that sparkled red, orange, and yellow under the light morning sun. There were plenty of women crushing sugarcane, and their young daughters would hold out large cups to contain the sweet juice.

Sango let Kuranosuke lead her to the best places, including the cloth shop. He let her examine many styles of fine cloth, cloths so exquisite that Sango feared they would crumble underneath her fingertips. "Oh, how beautiful," she murmured, pulling out a particular shawl. She held it up, the folds shaking out. Sango's breath caught as she cradled the soft, woolen shawl in her hands.

The shawl was a very pale green, and almost looked like a very light gray. The embroidery at the ends were like the flowers on the trellises at Kuranosuke's castle—deep, dark red, delicate pink, and shimmering light purple. It also reminded her of the flowers her father had kept before his demise... Sango fingered the glamorous patterns at the hem, and the cloth was so fine that she couldn't even see the stitches. Kuranosuke approached slowly behind her, and Sango turned in surprise. "Oh, Kuranosuke, isn't this one beautiful? I've never seen anything this pretty."

Kuranosuke drummed his fingers lightly against one of the shelves, his other hand reaching into the folds of his neat shirt. "Would you like it?" He pulled out his money bag, and Sango shook her head lightly, her eyes traveling to the cloth and back to the money. "I could never afford this...and I don't think you should waste such precious money on me." She turned to place the shawl back on the shelf, but Kuranosuke stopped her by placing his hand over hers. "I think you should have it," he said softly, and Sango blushed at the emotion in his voice. "You won't be in Ooyama forever...besides, I think it suits you."

Sango sighed, and was about to protest when Kuranosuke took the shawl from her hands. He brought it to the shopkeeper, and Sango knew that Kuranosuke would win the argument. She really did want the shawl, but she was raised with formal etiquette, and knew not to sound spoiled. Kuranosuke returned moments later with the shawl, wrapped in thin paper of the matching color. "It's yours," he said, his casual smile returning. Sango took the package slowly, feeling Kuranosuke's eyes on hers. "T-Thank you, Kuranosuke. That was very thoughtful...I love it."

Kuranosuke led Sango to the festival shortly after, watching women in brightly colored kimonos dance around in whirling waves of color. The men wore darker colored tunics of blue and gray, and showed their amazing strength by pounding on the large, round drums with brown wooden sticks. Their ferocity and steady beat made Sango wonder if they prepared for this festival each year by working in the fields. The drumming continued for another hour before Sango let Kuranosuke take her back to the castle. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sango awoke the next morning, wrapping her new shawl about her shoulders. She was surprised; for all its lightness the shawl was very warm. She leaned against her pillow, her long hair twisting and spreading around the pillowcase like a large spider. She didn't hear Kuranosuke at her window this morning, but she did hear Kagome knocking at her door. Sango smiled to herself as she slipped out of bed. "I'm coming, Kagome!" she called, brushing through her hair carefully before opening the paper screen.

"Sango, you'll never guess what happened!" Kagome cried, jumping up and down at her door. Sango's eyes widened, and she was prepared to grab her Hiraikotsu by the door. "Kagome, what's wrong? What's happened?" she asked, her eyes searching Kagome's for a sign of fear. "Has there been an accident? Where are the guys, and Shippo?"

Kagome smiled, and Sango knew that there was no accident. "No worries, Sango! I was just teaching the others how to play checkers, and...Shippo won! Inuyasha's kinda jealous, but it was so funny! Miroku even smiled, for a change...I wonder what's wrong with him." Sango placed a hand to her heart, and let out a small relieved laugh. "You scared me for a moment, Kagome! I thought you or the others were hurt...I'm glad you enjoyed your game. I'll join you in a moment." Kagome nodded, and skipped off to allow Sango to dress.

Sango stood far from the window once again, and pulled her white nightgown over her head. She shivered, for the morning air slipped in through a small crack over the window. She couldn't just walk over, for the window was wide and there were male servants outside in the garden. Sango placed a finger on her chin for a moment, then grabbed her new shawl. She held the shawl to her breasts, tucking in the edges until her chest was completely covered. She made her way to the window and shut it, flipping the latch into place. The men did not look up, but Sango still felt it necessary to cover herself.

When Sango was fully dressed, she let out a playful laugh and ran downstairs to join Kagome and the others. When she made it downstairs, Shippo was jumping and scattering checker pieces all over. Inuyasha and Miroku sat at a small table, still finishing their morning meal. Kagome poured Sango a cup of tea, and her eyes widened when she saw Sango's new shawl. She nearly dropped the hot thermos as she ran to her.  
"Oh, Sango, where did you get that shawl? It's so beautiful!" Kagome cried, gently touching Sango's shoulder as she fingered the soft cloth. "It's so light...it's like a spider web," Sango murmured, twisting her fingers around the hem. "Kuranosuke bought it for me. He took me to the drumming festival yesterday, and he insisted that I should have this. It really is beautiful, and Kuranosuke was right...I do look good in this."

Shippo's jaw dropped when he saw the shawl, and he too made his way over. He jumped up and down, holding a small mirror up. "Turn around, Sango! I wanna see!" Sango smiled, and turned around to show off the shawl at all angles. Inuyasha nodded his head, nearly spitting out his tea in amazement.  
"Damn, that's some shawl. It must have cost Kuranosuke a fortune, though. If my woman ever tried to buy me something like that, I'd just say forget it." Kagome stared at Inuyasha dangerously. Sango lowered her eyes to the floor, feeling Miroku's eyes on hers.

"Well, I tried to stop him, but he bought it for me anyway. He gave me some perfume also, in the garden the other day. Kuranosuke really is a kind man," Sango replied. Miroku sipped his tea, waving his hand in silence. Sango couldn't help getting the feeling that Miroku was jealous, but she chose to ignore it.  
"Where is Kuranosuke, anyway?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha scowled.  
"Kagome, Kuranosuke's rich, in case you haven't noticed. He's got a whole entire castle to live in! He could be wandering around anywhere in these rooms!"

Kagome smiled, gathering up the checker pieces. "Remember the last time we were here? Kuranosuke tried to get Sango to marry him, and he thought up all these ways to woo her. I wonder if he'll try again. He was persistent, but he respected Sango's wishes and told her to visit again if she ever changed her mind." Miroku said nothing, but he knew that Kagome might be right. What will I do if Kuranosuke is trying to make Sango his bride again? Miroku thought to himself, sipping his tea once more. I was so jealous last time...no wonder I'm so jealous now! Still, if it's what Sango wants...

Sango stood up slowly, swallowing the last bit of her breakfast. "I think I'll go see him," she announced, and slipped from the room. She opened the screen, and made her way down the hallway without even putting on her sandals. Once again, she passed by the old paintings, but this time she kept her eyes to the floor in thought. Is Kuranosuke really trying to marry me again? Sango pondered to herself. Or is he just being generous? The dinner, the perfume, the festival, the shawl...what on earth could be next?

Sango reached Kuranosuke's quarters, but stopped. The screen was open a crack, and she forced herself not to listen as Kuranosuke spoke to one of his male servants. She was about to leave when she heard Kuranosuke's smooth, rich voice. "I'm telling you, Sango's visit is the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said, and Sango froze immediately. This is wrong, she thought. I shouldn't eavesdrop...

Sango flattened herself against the wall a few inches away from the door, trying to resist the temptation to listen. Still, Kuranosuke was talking about her...she continued to listen as the servant asked about what she looked like.  
"Oh, she's very beautiful," Kuranosuke said, and Sango felt the heated blush on her face. "She is tall and slender, with brown eyes like the trunks of the cherry blossom trees. Her face is open, and so alive! She has fine features, like the way her fingers flew over the shawl the other day. It was as though she was trying to see into a new life, a peaceful life, and she has such a mysterious smile..."

Sango could listen no more. She was flattered, and she knew that Kuranosuke was still in love with her. He was speaking about her as though he was a poet, his words so real and romantic. He was always in love with her, ever since she exterminated demons for him six years before. Right when Sango thought her face couldn't get any redder, Kuranosuke spoke about her and made her blush once more. She raised her hand to her face, and slowly made her way back to her room. I knew it, she thought. Kuranosuke is trying to woo me, trying to win my happiness. Maybe, just maybe, he will try to make me his wife once again. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sango sat down on her bed, wringing her hands in her lap. "What am I going to do? Should I continue to let him spoil me? Or should I just let him go slowly, without hurting his feelings? I just don't know what to do..." She removed the shawl from her shoulders and folded it. She walked over to her wooden cabinet and placed the shawl on top of her exterminator's clothes. Her eyes traveled to Kuranosuke's perfume vial, and she sighed. There was a small tap on her door, and Sango's heart leapt when she heard Kagome's gentle voice.  
"Come in," she called, shutting her cabinet. Kagome came in slowly, accompanied by Inuyasha. Sango stared at them both, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"What is it? Why are you both here?" Sango asked, and Inuyasha waved his hand.  
"Don't mind me, I'm just following Kagome." Kagome smiled, setting a brass tray on the small plywood table by Sango's bed.  
"We made you some lunch...you've been wandering around for about an hour. Sango, you look pale. Is there something wrong?"

Inuyasha peered around the room, as though expecting a large ferocious animal to jump out of the closet. He noticed that Sango did not shut her cabinet all the way, and the bottom of the perfume vial stuck out. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, and made his way over. Sango stopped him, shutting the cabinet door.  
"Oh, nothing," she said hurriedly, but Inuyasha gently pushed her aside. He opened the closet slowly, and laid eyes on Kuranosuke's gifts.  
"Inuyasha, don't be peeking! You're so rude!" Kagome cried, making her way over. Sango sighed, and plopped down on the bed. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her, and Sango knew that her secret was finally out.  
"I guess I can't keep it from you guys forever...Kuranosuke gave me those things. He gave me the vial, bought the shawl...he did everything just to make me happy."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat beside Sango on the bed, listening intently. "Sango, why did you hide it? These things are awesome!" Kagome said, and Sango shook her head.  
"I think Kuranosuke is trying to woo me. He wanted me to marry him last time, remember? I think he's trying to repeat what he couldn't do previously." Inuyasha exchanged glances with Kagome and whistled through his teeth.

"Don't be taken in by it," he replied. "Kuranosuke is rich, and millions of women have probably already tried him before. He might grow tired of you in time, and if something should happen to make you leave, he'll take another woman and you'll be used up. I've seen it before." Kagome nodded. "You know, Inuyasha may be right. Kuranosuke might seem kind now, but what about later? I think that's why Miroku's been so quiet. He's probably worried about you, too. It's just the same as last time, only Kuranosuke didn't buy you as many things before. He's probably being nicer this time to improve his chances of getting you." Sango buried her face in her hands. "I know Kuranosuke is a good person, and he wouldn't try to take another woman if I leave. He'll probably just wait another six years if he has to. He just won't give up, but I don't want to hurt his feelings if I let him go. It's better to let him live with false hope than never see me again at all. If he thinks I'll come back to see him one day, he won't be sad. However, if I tell him I'll never see him again, it would hurt him so much. I can't do that to an old friend. I don't think Kuranosuke can handle it."

Kagome patted Sango's hand. "You're a kind and pretty girl, Sango. It's just no wonder Kuranosuke never gave up on you. You respect him as much as he respects you, and you can't hurt him even if you have no other choice. Still, you shouldn't fall for a man just because he gives you gifts. Just wait to see what Kuranosuke does next...in time you'll think of a way to let him go easily."

Miroku listened outside Sango's door, and he knew that everyone was right. "I can't believe it. Kuranosuke really is trying to win Sango's heart again. Not if I can help it! I might have been cool about it last time, but that was only because I never knew him! This has opened my eyes to the real Kuranosuke, and I will not let him triumph over my lovely friend! I have determination that Kuranosuke will not marry Sango! I forbid it!"

Later that afternoon, Sango felt like taking a walk in Kuranosuke's back garden. The small bare-footed boy opened the gate for her, the iron latches swinging as Sango passed through. A soft, chilly breeze that escaped through the treetops, and she wrapped her pale green shawl about her shoulders. Sango made her way across the long bridge of red wood, her sandals tapping lightly against the fine polished planks.

She brushed past the lovely green shrubs, and ran her fingers gently over the flower blossoms of baby blue, rose pink, and yellow the color of mustard. One of the female servants bowed her head as Sango passed, and Sango watched as the young woman hold out a pan of seeds and grain to feed Kuranosuke's lovely birds, which blinked their gentle eyes serenely through the bamboo cages.

The water from the pond trickled through the silverish-gray rocks, and poured down across the pebbles in a miniature waterfall. Sango rearranged her shawl as she gazed at her reflection in the clear, blueish-green water. The soft cloth billowed out like a cape in the gentle wind, which was slowly beginning to pick up. She decided to head back before it got too cold, but she stopped when she heard a horse whinny.

Sango turned, and spotted a lovely black horse by the stables a few feet away. She approached slowly, and extended her long slender hand. The horse bucked, and Sango lowered her hand quickly. It was quite a beautiful mare, and Sango wished she had something to feed it with. She had never been so close to a horse before, and it was a great experience. Even when she was a girl she always wanted to touch one.

Sango extended her hand again, a little more slowly, and the horse slowly came to her. She moved a bit closer, just enough for her to touch the velvety place in between the mare's eyes. The horse bucked again, this time for show. Sango stroked the horse's nose slowly, then moved forward to touch the flank and back. The horse's mane was soft, and its tail flickered as it allowed Sango to move closer. The horse let out a whinny, and Sango nearly jumped back in surprise. She heard someone laugh, and watched Kuranosuke approach from the stables.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Kuranosuke asked. Sango nodded, her hand resting on the horse's nose. "What a beautiful mare. Does she have a name?" Kuranosuke nodded, and Sango watched as he pulled a fresh apple off of a nearby tree.  
"Her name is Eri. Don't worry, she's very gentle. Would you like to feed her?" Kuranosuke asked, and Sango stared at the ground in thought. After a few seconds, she nodded and took the apple. Sango twisted the apple around in her hands from nervousness, but she knew from the way Kuranosuke was staring at her that it was all right.

Sango took a small step toward Eri, and the mare blinked serenely. Sango took another step, and Kuranosuke stroked the horse to divert its attention. "Now is the time. Don't rush, or she'll think you're attacking," Kuranosuke said, clucking his tongue at the horse to calm it down. Sango nodded, and extended her hand slowly. Eri turned her great black head and sniffed at the apple carefully. Then, without warning, she snatched the apple straight out of Sango's hand. Sango gave a small cry and leapt back in surprise, and Kuranosuke let out a rich hearty laugh. Sango laughed too, and didn't stop until tears appeared at her eyes.

After Kuranosuke led Eri to the stables, he turned to Sango. "Now you've seen my prize-winning horse. Eri hasn't lost a single race yet. I was hoping to sign her in for the race tomorrow, and I wanted you and your friends to come." Sango's heart lifted, and she returned Kuranosuke's smile.  
"Oh, could we? I've never been to a horse race before." Kuranosuke tipped his head in agreement, and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Sango, your happiness is mine. I would be honored if you would join me at the race tomorrow. You could see Eri and I in action! Eri and I are truly the favorites at the races, if I do say so myself. I would gladly take you and your friends to the grounds tomorrow. Just meet me in front of the castle tomorrow, and I can take care of the rest." 


	16. Chapter 16

The next day was a blur of heat and activity. The servants hustled and bustled; dusting off shelves, heating fires and cooking breakfast. Kagome sat on a pale orange cushion, peering out of a crack in the door. "The servants are restless this morning. I wonder what the big rush is," she said quietly.  
Miroku emerged from the men's quarters and made his way downstairs into their common room. The top of his head was slightly tousled, although his ponytail remained neat. He was dressed in his monk's clothing, whereas everyone else wore the clothes Kuranosuke loaned to them. "Hey, Miroku, why are you dressed in your old garb?" Shippo asked, rubbing his eyes with a little paw. "You're the only one who's been acting strangely lately. Even someone like Inuyasha is worried about you." In two strides, Inuyasha appeared behind Shippo. He grabbed the back of Shippo's head and gave the young fox's hair a good yank.  
"You wanna start something, Shippo!" Inuyasha said, raising his voice as he lifted Shippo to his feet. Shippo shook his head wildly, waving his fists in the hope that Inuyasha would let go. Inuyasha flicked the wrist that grasped Shippo's hair, and Shippo squeezed his eyes shut against the searing pain in his scalp. Kagome, who just hated to see Shippo getting bullied by Inuyasha, stood up in a swift movement.  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha's rosary beads glowed, and he fell to the floor in half a second. He stood up, pushing his long white hair from his face with his free hand. He shook his claws loose from Shippo's hair, and pushed him gently toward Kagome. "Oh, just get away from me, the both of you," Inuyasha said, and made his way to the table beside Miroku.

Kagome sighed and gave Shippo a small hug. "I'm here, Shippo. Go have some breakfast, but sit somewhere away from Inuyasha, okay?" Shippo nodded and wiped some tears from his eyes before sitting by Miroku's other side.  
"Who wants pancakes?" Kagome asked. "I made them using Kuranosuke's fireplace-thingy...they didn't turn out the way they're supposed to, but oh well. Pancakes are a big treat in Tokyo...I mean, the place I came from." She walked around the table slowly, pushing pancakes onto small white plates with a large spatula that her mother loaned to her. "Hey, where's Sango? I wouldn't want her to miss out on such a delicious breakfast," Kagome said suddenly, putting down the tea thermos. "I'd better go get her. You guys can pour your own tea, right?" And with that Kagome skipped off and headed towards the girls' stairs, making her way toward Sango's room.

Kagome tapped on the door gently before entering. Sango was busying herself in front of the mirror, trying out some beautiful necklaces that the servants had laid out for her. She turned to face Kagome, and blushed slightly with surprise. "Oh, Kagome. I didn't expect you to come in...I was just trying on some jewelry..."

Sango reached for a string of golden-yellow beads when Kagome stopped her. "Hey, remember the hairstyle that we tried in Kaede's hut? I think today you should wear it. It'd look great on you." Sango said nothing, but turned to examine more jewelry. Kagome crossed her arms. "You're not saying anything, so I guess you want to. Let me get my backpack."

When Kagome returned a few moments later, she grabbed her hairbrush and ornaments. "I heard from the servants that there was a horse race today. That's why everyone is so busy. Is that why you're dressing up? So you can look good in front of Kuranosuke?" Sango blushed deeper and turned her head away. "No...I just...well, yes. I suppose you figured me out. I want to see what would happen if I dressed myself up for him. Will you help me, Kagome? Just please, don't tell Miroku." Kagome brushed through Sango's hair, pinning it up the way she did before. She applied the same makeup to Sango's eyes and twisted the same jewels around her neck. "Miroku's bound to find out anyway, considering you have to go downstairs before you can go outside. It's okay...he won't get jealous just by your looks. It's what you'll say to Kuranosuke that fires him up."

About an hour later, Sango and the others were ready to go to the race. Sango stood in front of the group, her pale green shawl covering a lovely violet skirt she had chosen. Her face shone in the sunlight, reflecting the tiny sparkles from her eye makeup. Miroku opened his mouth in silent awe, and admired Sango as she walked past him toward the servant.  
"We are ready to leave now," she told the bare-footed boy, and everyone set off toward the racing grounds. Miroku stumbled with every step, his eyes unable to move from Sango. She did not notice that he was staring at her, but walked past with a spring in her step. Inuyasha caught up with Miroku a few seconds later, the scabbard from his sword thumping against his hip.

"Sango sure is dressed up, ain't she?" Inuyasha asked, his ears swiveling in the breeze. Miroku nodded, his hands getting surprisingly sweaty, even though the morning was cool. "You can't take your eyes off her, can you? Kagome and the others were right...you are concerned about Sango, and Kuranosuke also. Is that what this act is all about?" Inuyasha continued, his arms crossed. Miroku felt his ears burn from nervousness, and he turned to face Inuyasha.  
"What act? I'm not putting on any act, I'm just...wait, am I really that overprotective?" Miroku asked, and Inuyasha gave a silent nod. "Sango's all dressed up like she's some sort of a scarlet, and the rest of you act like it's no big deal. Kuranosuke just magically pops out of nowhere and expects Sango to fall in love with him? We've been through this last time...Kuranosuke wants Sango to marry him! We've seen it all before, but I'm the only one who's worried!" Miroku stalked away, leaving Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha glanced at Shippo, who was unaware of what just happened. "Why is Miroku so angry? What happened, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the hand and ran to catch up.  
"I'll tell you when you're a bit older. Maybe then you'll finally be able to understand the conflict between two men and a single woman."

When the boy finally led the others to the racing grounds, Sango managed to catch a glimpse of Kuranosuke and his prize-winning Eri. She made her way down the grassy hill toward the stands, where Kuranosuke was checking the leg straps on his mare. "Hello there, Sango and friends. I'm glad to see you made it to the race. I trust you won't be disappointed with the results." The bare-footed boy took a step forward. "My lord, if you win this race, then the servants and I will prepare a large banquet in your celebration." Kuranosuke laughed, his teeth gleaming in the sun, which was slowly beginning to shine the rays of the afternoon. "Splendid, splendid. Now, my fair Sango, you and your company can take a seat anywhere in the stands. In fact, you can take your seats next to the young lad here, in the Guests of Honor row." Sango blushed, both with pleasure and embarrassment. "Well, I...I don't know..." Kuranosuke turned back to his horse, which was a sign that the issue was settled. The boy led the group to their row, and Kagome took a seat beside Sango.  
"What fun, eh, Sango? I can't wait for the race to start. In Tokyo, people hold dog races all the time, and they place bets on who they think will win. If that particular dog wins, the betting person gets a lot of money. I guess feudal Japan really is different from the Japan I'm from." Sango nodded, even though she was only partially listening. She kept her eyes on Miroku, who made no move in returning her glance. Sango turned her head away, for she knew somehow that Miroku was upset, although she knew not why.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of all ages!" a voice called out from the gates. "The annual Cherry Blossom Horse Race will now begin! Please take your seats, relax, and enjoy the race!" Inuyasha and Shippo stared at Kagome, who stared at Sango, who took a small glance at Miroku. They were all nervous, but they seemed to sense that Sango was the most worried. Part of Sango wanted to impress Kuranosuke, just to see what the result would be, but the other part of her wanted something else...

A drum sounded, and the beat grew louder and faster as the horses burst through the gates. Sango spotted Kuranosuke, his legs resting securely in Eri's straps, which was the same color as Kuranosuke's tunic. Eri seemed to be running very fast, but it was only a matter of time before she whinnied loudly. Kuranosuke tried to calm her down, and after five more minutes Eri stopped completely. There were many moans from the crowd, and Sango leaned forward in her seat to see what the problem was.

There was a large snake on the ground in front of Eri! Sango desperately wanted to warn Kuranosuke, but the crowd was too loud. She couldn't just run out onto the field, for she would be trampled by the other horses. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged worried glances, and Shippo jumped up and down frantically. Even Miroku turned his gaze toward Sango for a moment, for she was about to do the only thing she could do.

Sango leapt up from her seat and made her way down the stands. Kagome stood up, waving her arms crazily. "Sango, NO!" But it was too late. Sango was already headed down for the field, and not even Miroku could do anything to stop her. She twisted and dodged her way to Kuranosuke, who gripped Eri's reins tightly for one moment before she bucked. Kuranosuke fell to the dirt, trying his best to calm Eri down. "Kuranosuke!" Sango shouted, running to him. Kuranosuke waved his hand, as though to say 'Get out of here.' Sango shook her head, stroking Eri's flank and trying to soothe her.  
"She's too scared!" Kuranosuke shouted over the stomping of the other horses' hooves, watching as the horses passed. The snake twisted around Eri's legs, and Eri bucked and whinnied. Sango and Kuranosuke both knew that Eri was completely out of control, that there was nothing they could do to calm her, except to get the snake off.

"Sango, let me!" Kuranosuke shouted, gripping Sango's shoulder. Sango pulled away from him, struggling out of his grasp.  
"Let me go, Kuranosuke! I have to save Eri!" Kuranosuke let her go obediently. With that, she knew she had to get under Eri. She realized almost absently that Eri would step on her, for she was moving uncontrollably fast from the fear. The snake sank its teeth into Eri's leg, and Sango pulled at the snake. She threw it to the ground, but she was too late. The snake sank its teeth into her own leg, and the pain seared through it like blood in the veins. She heard nothing but a loud, piercing whistle, which sounded like an ear-shattering shriek. She cried out in pain, and she could barely hear the screams from the crowd as she fainted, her body sprawling onto the ground almost lifelessly. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Sango! Sango, where's Father?" a voice called. There was a long, eerie silence.  
"He's in the field, with the others. He said he would train, because we all have to fight that demon spider tomorrow. Kohaku, are you scared?" Another silence, then a loud scream pierced through the atmosphere.  
"Kohaku! Why do you do this, Kohaku? Do...do you remember who I am!" There was blood, and a loud clink of metal falling to the ground.  
"NO! SANGO!" Millions of arrows flew through the sky, piercing the small boy.  
"Help me, Sango...I'm so scared..."

"Sango...Sango, please wake up," a voice said, and Sango awoke instantly. A cold cloth was pressed to her forehead, and her whole body felt completely numb. She looked up, her eyes hazy and filled with tears. "K-Kohaku..." She turned sideways, and saw not her brother, but Miroku. "No, it's me. Are you all right, Sango? Can you hear me clearly?" Sango's hair lay in a heap around her, and she searched the room for another familiar face. "Where's everyone else? Where am I, anyway?" Miroku sat by a small fire, which crackled in the center of the room. Sango stared into the flame, trying to remember her dream about Kohaku.  
"We're back in Kuranosuke's castle. The crowd went wild after they saw the snake terrorizing his horse. Kuranosuke tried to lure the snake away from you, but you had already fainted. And when you did, Kuranosuke stabbed the snake with the pocketknife that he dropped. The horse is all right, it's resting in the stables."

Sango sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt a sharp pain in her ankle, and fell back against her pillows again. Miroku leaned over to take a look, and Sango saw three large bandages wound over one another on her leg.  
"The snake bit me...I remember now," she murmured, wincing in pain as Miroku gently fingered the wraps. His steel gray eyes had a hint of worry, and Sango began to wonder if the snake had been poisonous.

"There is no poison, not now," Miroku said suddenly, as though he could read her thoughts. "It's just very large. If you push this ankle too hard, it will open itself again. You should stay in the castle for the rest of the stay, unless you should heal in the meantime." He stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He bent beside the fire, and Sango could not see what he was doing. She rested against her pillows, trying hard with all of her concentration to remember the dream. It was not a dream, actually, it was more of a memory...

Miroku returned with a cup of tea. "T-Thank you," Sango said quietly, taking it from him. She took a small sip, but it turned bitter in her mouth and she choked. He took back the cup and sat beside her. At that moment, Sango began to cry. The tears poured out slowly, until a rivulet began streaming down her cheeks and onto her lap. Miroku inspected her bite more closely, then gave Sango a friendly, reassuring hug. Sango blushed, and wondered if Miroku would try his womanizing again. Surprisingly enough, he didn't.

The next day was a big swirl of events. Kuranosuke had tethered Eri away in the stables, and distanced her a bit away from the other steeds. He took great care in brushing her coat, and when Sango heard Eri's gentle whinny from her window, she knew that the mare would be all right, too. Sango still had the ability to walk, but she had a slight limp in her step. She limped over to the large cabinet and began to dress. After a few minutes of stumbling, she was finally through. She carefully made her way downstairs, careful not to trip over Shippo's forgotten toys.

Kagome sat on the floor by the fire with the boys and Shippo, stirring up something sweet-smelling in a kettle. "It's cornmeal," she said with a smile as Sango quietly took her place. "We've used up a lot of food cans...I've been meaning to go back home through the well to get more, but I didn't want to leave you guys here. Maybe Kuranosuke can point us to the nearest market..." The morning went by slowly, as though time threatened to stop, then continue again.  
Sango stared down at her food, taking small bites. Kagome bit her lip and poured her some more tea, but Sango stood. "I think I'll go for a walk now," she said, and made her way past them to the door. Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned back on his cushion. "Sango. Don't wander off too far again, especially with that ankle. You should stay close to the gardens," he said, and Sango gave a small smile at his concern. "I will," she promised, and walked slowly down the hallway onto the veranda.

Sango pushed the gate open, enjoying the quiet creaking sound it made as it swung on its hinges. She looked up at the baby blue sky, with its swirling white clouds and singing birds with beautiful, painted feathers. She turned her gaze downward towards the pond as she passed through the garden on the reddish-brown bridge. She raised her hand to her eyes, shielding them from the morning sun, and she spotted Kuranosuke ahead.

That morning, Kuranosuke looked like his usual self, even though there had been an accident the previous day. He had just finished brushing Eri, and was off to feed his handsome birds. His eyes caught hers, and Sango knew that he expected her to come over. Slowly, she walked over to him and looked him in the eye.  
"Lovely morning, Sango," he said in his rich voice. Sango gave a small nod, wrapping her purple traveling shawl tightly about her curved, slender shoulders. Kuranosuke grabbed a small sack of maize, and Sango began to follow as he smiled.  
"Walk with me, Sango. I want to see how my guest of honor is doing this morning."

Sango walked silently by his side, watching as Kuranosuke lifted the linen sheets from the tops of the bamboo cages. The birds blinked their lovely eyes, and Kuranosuke reached into the bag and spread the maize into medium-sized, copper pans in the cages. Sango was surprised by his gentleness, how his hands moved with ease as the tiny grains of maize fell from between his fingers into the pans, as though everything happened in slow motion. Sango shivered, and Kuranosuke turned to her.  
"Well, that takes care of the birds." He rolled up the sack and slung it over his shoulder. Sango followed as Kuranosuke walked back to the bridge. As the two walked past the horse stables, Sango felt a twinge of guilt.  
"Kuranosuke, I'm sorry," she exclaimed. "I shouldn't have ran out onto the field the other day, especially while you were racing. But it was the only way I could warn you about the snake...I didn't want you to get injured."

Kuranosuke held up his hand to silence her, and Sango immediately went quiet.  
"No, no, the fault is mine. To think I let that snake bite you...I was the one who put you in danger. I felt so...ashamed. When the snake sank its fangs into you the other day, I most definitely thought you wouldn't make it. Then I remembered the powerful Demon Slayer I became friends with, and I knew you would survive." Sango twisted her hands, playing with the edge of her shawl. "I'm sorry you lost the race..." Kuranosuke shoved his hands into the folds of his white shirt, his eyes traveling away from hers.  
"Oh, no...it was postponed." There was a silence, then Sango began to turn away. "I'd better be going," she replied. "I promised the others I wouldn't be too long." As she turned to leave, Kuranosuke took her hand. Sango felt the heat rise in her neck, and she feared that Kuranosuke hadn't already decided about whether to propose or not.

"Please sit down, Sango." Sango gulped. Oh no, she thought. What am I going to say to him? I can't just say no...it's just like Kagome said. I have to let him go slowly, and not hurt his feelings.  
She sat down on the rock, and stared at the water behind her. Suddenly, she felt something warm and heavy fall into her lap. She looked down, and it took a moment for her head to clear.  
A puppy with a large, round stomach and glossy, sleek fur picked at her fingers, nibbling at her palms and barking merrily. Sango looked up, and she saw the smile on Kuranosuke's face slowly grow wider.

The puppy still continued biting at Sango's fingers. She tapped its nose, and the puppy immediately stopped biting and looked up at her. "Well, aren't you clever," she said, and tapped its nose again. The puppy stared out into the pond water, and its tail began to wag back and forth. "We'd better put him in a basket for awhile," she said, and Kuranosuke went to the stables. He returned with a wicker basket and stuffed the bottom with straw, and Sango carefully placed the puppy into its new shelter. She closed the lid, and Kuranosuke carefully cut a small slit into the top so it could breathe.  
"Thank you, Kuranosuke," she began, but Kuranosuke had already gone.

Sango returned to the group's quarters a few minutes later, carrying the basket. She took off her sandals and placed them by the door before entering. Kagome and Miroku were playing checkers on some green floor mats, and Inuyasha sat watching close by. Shippo rocked back and forth on a carved, wooden rocking horse that Kuranosuke's female servants had made for him. When Sango entered, they all looked up from their activities.  
"What's up, Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "You've been gone for about an hour." Sango smiled, setting the basket on a wooden table. "Sorry. I saw Kuranosuke, that's all. I wanted to apologize for stealing his limelight the other day. You know, with the snake." Kagome waved her hand, and walked over. "What's in the basket, Sango?" Shippo ran over and sat on Kagome's shoulder. The puppy announced its presence with a loud yap, and Kagome leapt backward. Shippo and Miroku tried not to laugh, but Shippo had to turn his head away.  
Inuyasha walked over and unclasped the lid on the basket. The puppy wagged its tail and stared up at him, pressing its wet black nose against his hand. Inuyasha pulled his hand away, and crossed his arms.  
"Hey. I'm the only dog around here, ya got that?" Inuyasha said to the puppy, and it leapt up to lick Inuyasha's face. Everyone laughed, even Sango. Inuyasha scowled and took his place on the floor.  
"It was a gift from Kuranosuke," Sango said, still partially laughing. "I didn't get to thank him properly, though. He took off before I could say a word."

Kagome exchanged glances with Inuyasha. "He's probably got more in store for you, then. Remember, Sango, he's trying to woo you," she said, mouthing out the last part so Miroku couldn't hear. 


	18. Chapter 18

That evening, Sango had another dream about Kohaku. She saw the arrows that had pierced him that fateful day, the day Naraku had taken Kohaku as his own. She saw the headman of the guards, laughing as Kohaku spilled blood on the grounds, and watched with evil glee as the Demon Slayers fell to the dirt one by one as the demon spider tore them apart. Sango, her father, and her brother...everyone had been fooled. She awoke in the heat of the night, her nightgown sticking to her back in cold sweat. She sat up in stark fear, rubbing her arms and pushing the blankets away.

Sango felt strangely detached, as though Kohaku was a part of her that was now gone. She summoned his image and wanted to feel sad or depressed, or even lonely. She felt as though the only feeling she had left was the weight and heat of the air as the days wore on. She sat up in her bed in silence for quite some time before the puppy let out a playful yap and tugged at her quilts. Sango let out a soft laugh and picked it up. The puppy nestled itself in the crook of her arm, licking her shoulders and nibbling at her palms.

Sango decided to call the puppy Robin, for its sweetness and gentle nature. It was a good name, for the puppy was playful and unafraid. She played with Robin for about another ten minutes before she heard Kagome's usual, gentle rap on the door. Sango lifted the puppy and placed it back in its basket. She grabbed her thin, worn purple shawl and reached for the latch on the paper screen. Kagome stood there in a yellow gown, holding a silver tray with tea and leftover cornmeal. "G'morning, Sango!" she said in a cheerful tone. "I brought you some breakfast...can I come in?" Sango nodded, and pulled the screen back so Kagome could enter. Both of the girls' bare feet felt oddly cold on the floor, and they pulled out reed mats to sit on as they ate.

Their breakfast was interrupted when Robin smelled the food. The young pup tumbled out of its basket, leapt from Sango's table and sniffed at Kagome's knees. She laughed and brought the thing into her arms.  
"It's a big fluff ball. What did you name it?" Kagome asked, letting the puppy kiss her nose. Sango sipped her tea, and placed the cup down to arrange her shawl.  
"Robin," she replied, and Kagome nodded. "I named her because she's always playful." The puppy barked at its name, and scrambled over to Sango. She let out another merry laugh and took one of Kagome's napkins. She took a bit of cornmeal with her chopsticks and let it plop onto the napkin. She held it up to the puppy's nose, and the young women watched as Robin gobbled the morsel up. Sango scooped up another handful, but the puppy was already fast asleep. The two girls laughed, and wrapped the puppy in an old blanket on the floor.

"So, what do you plan on doing today?" Kagome asked, pouring more tea. "Are you going to try to see Kuranosuke? You know, to thank him for the puppy?" Sango got up slowly and sat to brush her hair. "Of course! I wouldn't be as inconsiderate as to not thank him for a gift such as Robin." She glanced down at the curled-up puppy, and back at her reflection as Kagome helped run through her morning tangles. When the brushing was through, Sango got dressed and went downstairs with Kagome.

When Sango and Kagome reached the downstairs quarters, Miroku sat at the table with his chin in his hands. His eyes looked glazed over with a mixture of jealousy and disbelief. Shippo sat there, looking at the two women then back at Miroku. When Sango got off the last step, she was confronted by Inuyasha.  
"Can I help you?" she asked, for Inuyasha stared at her in the same disbelief as the other two. He scowled, and waved a small box in his hands.  
"We're not your delivery men, ya know," he said, gently shoving the box into her hands. "Miroku, Shippo, and I have been waiting for you. Your not-so-secret admirer just left you another parcel from his Bank of Gifts for Wooing Women. Try it out."

Sango glanced at Kagome, who shrugged. "Oh, yeah. Kuranosuke left you this. I meant to tell you, but the puppy distracted me." Sango turned back to Inuyasha, who sat down at the table with the others. Everyone watched as Sango pulled back a thin piece of red ribbon, and pulled off the lid on the plum-colored box.  
She folded back a maroon cloth, and found a silver bracelet nestled in between the folds. She gasped, and withdrew the delicate piece of jewelry from its place. She twirled it around between her fingers, and found a note written on a small, folded piece of paper.

"Sango," she read slowly. "This is for you. I didn't know if you liked the puppy or not, so I left you another gift to see what you would think. I hope you don't think I'm persuasive...I merely want you to be my closest friend, just like you used to be." Inuyasha scoffed, but Sango still continued to read the letter. "I didn't stick around to find out what you would say about the puppy. I had three different meetings to go to, and as you know, a person can't be in three places at once. It made me happy to see you smile when I left you the pup, and I hope you are smiling now. No need to thank me, I will be seeing you. Signed, Kuranosuke Takeda."

Kagome raised her hands to her face, and Shippo gazed in awe at the elaborate piece of silver. Sango turned the bracelet over, and found a small latch with beautiful patterns sculpted around it. "Ooh, Sango, look!" Shippo said, pointing to the back.  
Sango flipped it over, and raised one hand to her cheek. On the back, in glamorous shimmering letters, was her name. It was etched in large print on the back, with small flowers twisting around the S and O.  
"Oh, my...Kuranosuke must have paid a fortune for this. I've never seen something this...elaborate! Goodness, I...I didn't know he took my happiness into such consideration. I mean, the shawl was flattering, but...this is almost crazy! The person who sculpted and burned this silver must have been a master! No ordinary smith would be able to make a bracelet such as this...this silver is much too fine..."

Miroku stood up at that moment, and took his monk staff. "Excuse me. I will be taking a brief walk." He turned to leave, and Sango sighed. Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder, watching until Miroku turned the corner.  
"He'll be okay. He's just a bit jealous right now. He's not too good at hiding it...so, put the bracelet on! There's no use in letting a bit of jealousy ruin the moment! You see it all the time with love rivals. There's always one who spoils the girl, and the other guy always gets jealous. But usually, in the end, the jealous man always gets her. I used to love romance movies..." Kagome went on, and Sango pushed the latch and slid the delicate silver cuff on her wrist. She turned around, admiring the way it shimmered in the morning light. Inuyasha pulled a small mirror from underneath his sword, and held it up for Sango to see her bracelet.

Kagome smiled. "Kuranosuke gave the rest of us gifts, too. He gave Inuyasha that mirror, he gave Shippo the rocking horse, and he gave me a necklace. But your gifts are far better than ours...I guess he really is trying to woo you, Sango." Sango gave a modest laugh, and looked around. "Well, what did he give to Miroku?" The others fell silent, and Kagome rubbed one bare foot over the other.  
"Well, nothing...as of yet," she added, hoping to make Sango feel better. "See, Sango...usually, when two men fight over a single woman, the men usually don't give anything to each other...the gifts are for the woman. I read about it in this romance novel...you should read it, Sango," Kagome said in a whisper, handing Sango a book from her backpack. "The situation in the book is almost just like yours." Sango turned the book over in her hands, and sighed heavily.  
"I hope you're wrong, Kagome. I just hope you're wrong."

Later that day, Miroku found himself walking in circles. He had been taking a brisk walk since Sango had received the bracelet. He did not know why he had stormed out, why he could not control it. All that mattered was Sango's happiness. If she wanted Kuranosuke to buy her permission to marry him, he would have to accept it. As a monk, he really had no right to barge into other people's problems.  
Why can I not contain myself? Miroku asked himself as he sat by the bridge. Is it because I am angry? Why have I been such a jealous shrew?  
He sat on a large rock with his chin in his hands. His monk staff was placed beside his feet, which were dangling over the rock into the cool, fresh water.

Suddenly, a soft rustle was heard through the air. Miroku turned, and realized that one of Kuranosuke's birds had escaped from the cage and landed on his shoulder. He stared into the bird's shimmering, purple eyes, and tried not to jump as the bird let out a loud caw.  
Miroku stroked the silky feathers, which seemed almost glittery in the patched sunlight that peeked out through the trees' green leaves. The bird blinked, and tipped its head in an almost puzzled way; as though it was not sure what the young monk was doing there.

Miroku felt a twinge of sadness as the bird flew away. His hand slowly closed into a fist, and he realized that one of the bird's feathers had fallen away, onto his very palm. He picked up the feather and stared at it for a long time, thinking about something. Finally, Miroku gathered his staff and sighed. He chose his words carefully as he thought about what to say, and finally ventured back to the quarters.

When he finally got back, Sango and the others were taking an afternoon nap. Not wanting to disturb them, and finding absolutely nothing else to do, Miroku decided to lay down as well. As he pulled a thin blanket over himself, he glanced across the room at a sleeping Sango. Her closed eyes looked peaceful, and strands of her beautiful black hair were spread across her shoulders and dangled over her face. Miroku sighed, and as he did so he felt another bit of sadness. However, when Miroku took one last glance at Sango before falling asleep, he felt as though there was absolutely no sadness in the world. 


	19. Chapter 19

Evening fell when the group awoke. Kagome yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She bent over to whisper to Shippo, who awoke in an instant.  
"Man, we sure have been sleeping a long time," Inuyasha mumbled, sitting up against the wall. "It's already nightfall." Kagome looked around the room, as though searching for something. Finally, she found her backpack and pulled out a pink dress.  
"We have to dress up! Kuranosuke's gonna invite us to dinner tonight, remember? Goodness knows how long we have to get ready!"

Miroku opened one eye, then hesitated to open the other. He had heard what Kagome said, and sat up almost immediately. "He's inviting us over again? Wasn't one time enough?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, of course not! Why are you acting so negative towards Kuranosuke? All he cares about is Sango's happiness, and if the rest of us are happy, why aren't you? What makes you so angry about a simple dinner invitation?" Miroku crossed his arms. "N-Nothing. Forgive me, I'm still a bit tired." This was a lie, and Miroku knew it. He didn't want to admit his disapproval, that Kuranosuke marrying Sango was a bad idea. It would distract her from defeating Naraku! She would forget all about the others, about Kohaku and the mission...and perhaps she'd forget about him...

"Come on, come on, come on!" Kagome urged, pulling at everyone's hands. "We need to make a good impression for him. Are you guys just gonna sit there, or are you going to do something with yourselves? Let's straighten up, people!" She marched around like a drill instructor, telling Shippo to comb through his hair and for Miroku to straighten his clothes. Sango put her hand to her mouth, trying not to smile as Kagome came her way. "Let's get the guest of honor ready. I'll get my backpack!" she shouted, running toward the staircase. Sango rolled her eyes, but forced herself to smile as Kagome brushed her hair and helped her choose her clothes.

Sango went upstairs to dress. Inuyasha paced around, his bare feet slapping the floorboards beneath them. Miroku sat on a cushion, helping Shippo gather his toys before the group was to depart. Sango came downstairs slowly, and Miroku slowly turned his gaze toward her. He forced himself not to stare, but Sango's beauty was much too powerful for him to resist. He watched her come down the steps, and his mouth opened in silent awe.

She had her soft, black hair up in a simple ponytail, decorated with jeweled, plastic flowers from Kagome's stash. Her eyes shimmered in the soft light of the oil lamp, and her lips were painted lightly with pink makeup. She folded her hands over her skirt, which was a bright red. She wore plain, wooden sandals, but a copper chain was clasped around her ankle. Miroku continued to stare, and noticed that Sango wore a matching top of a lighter red, and a blood-red shawl. On one wrist, she wore Kuranosuke's silver bracelet. Sango smiled as she approached him.

Miroku pulled at his collar in nervousness. He looked her up and down once more before taking Sango's hand. "You look...er...lovely." Sango's smile widened slowly, and she gazed at his regular monk's garb. Still, her smile widened, and she clasped his hand tightly.  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Miroku waved his free hand in thanks, and Kagome and the others watched as they exited the room first. Exchanging quick glances, the others ran to catch up as the servants led them to the sitting room.

Once again, the bare-footed boy pointed everyone to their seats. Sango was seated beside Kuranosuke once more, and Miroku clenched one fist under his napkin. Kuranosuke was dressed in a sharp, charcoal-colored tunic, and silver cuffs were fastened around his wrists. Miroku felt as though someone grabbed his heart, stuck a nail in it, and hammered violently. He practically squirmed a few times just to control his jealousy. Kagome placed a hand on Miroku's knee, and he tried to breathe normally for the remainder of the meal.

Kuranosuke talked to Sango the whole time, telling her about his old home in the Eastern lands. She listened politely, occasionally glancing sideways at the others. When Sango's gaze fell on Miroku, he quickly lowered his eyes to his plate. He watched her out of the corners of his eyes too, and he saw her frown in disappointment, as though she was upset that he did not return her look. She turned back to Kuranosuke, and the stabbing pain returned to Miroku's chest. Kuranosuke continued his talk, going on about his twenty horses and how one of them had been hit with an arrow in his father's old war. Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha even listened, and Miroku felt indeed forgotten. He heard Kuranosuke laugh, and he finally accepted temporary defeat and listened to half of Kuranosuke's conversation.

"Yes, yes. But enough about me. I would like to know what my dear friend and her company have been doing. These are dangerous times around the countryside, and I want to know every detail about your travels, Sango," Kuranosuke murmured, his eyes fixed powerfully on hers. Sango swallowed her tea, watching him from over the rim of her cup. "Well, I'm still a Demon Slayer, for one," she said, twisting her napkin in her hands.  
"You remember Kohaku, don't you? Well, he got kidnapped by this one demon, and I've been trying to take him back ever since. I met Inuyasha and the others, and they helped me. I've never actually met people so kind...so I decided to join their team. Now, we all wander the countryside trying to find my brother and his captor. So far we've been unsuccessful, but..." Sango fixed her eyes on Miroku, and smiled. "...But there are many ways one can stay hopeful." Kuranosuke nodded, his eyes still held on hers.

"You've been through more than I've thought, then. Sango, if you need any more time, you can stay here as long as you wish. I have no intention of forcing you to leave if you need more time to think up a rescue plan. Kohaku was so young when I met him, and it's a true shame he has gone missing. I will always help you if you need it. You have my services, my old friend." Sango smiled, and the jealousy in Miroku burned with the thought that a week had passed. He remembered his promise, that he will not date another woman for three weeks. If he proved to Sango that he was not such a lecher, he could finally have her heart. So many female servants...so much time...but like Sango said, there are many ways one person can stay hopeful. And Miroku had hope that he could keep the promise...and all of his hope came from Sango herself. 


	20. Chapter 20

Miroku went back early to the room that night. He quietly shut the screen door behind him, and made his way upstairs to the boys' quarters. He sat on Inuyasha's bed, since he wasn't around to yell at him for doing it. He moved Shippo's toys aside and took a seat, and fidgeted with his hands for quite some time. He sighed loudly, and laid down so his head was at the foot of the bed. He stared up at the wooden ceiling, wishing Kuranosuke had never invited them inside his castle. But after awhile, he began to realize that if Kuranosuke hadn't bothered to invite them, they would be stranded outside with very low food and supplies. Miroku imagined Inuyasha going crazy after two days, and nearly killing them all. The idea brought a smile to Miroku's face, and it saddened him to think of how long it had been since he had smiled.

Then, another thought came to him. Another ten minutes or so passed, and Miroku began to think of his old friend Hachi, and his foster father Mushin. He missed them terribly, what with being on the hunt for Naraku. Since Kuranosuke ticked him off completely, he could ask for permission to visit his family and friends. He was sure that Inuyasha and the others wouldn't mind too much, considering they thought of his happiness, too.  
He leapt up from the bed and began to pack his own belongings. Not a whole lot, just enough to see Mushin and back. Miroku folded away some extra clothes, and right when he was about to pack his shoes he thought of Sango. He thought of her gentle laugh, her rich dark hair, her soft brown eyes.  
Miroku shook his head. He had to get away, at least for a few days. He must see Mushin, and take his mind off Kuranosuke and his annoying attempts to make Sango his bride. "I won't have it," he whispered to himself, and slung his bag over his shoulder as the others returned.

Kagome yawned, carrying a sleeping Shippo in her arms. "That was really nice of Kuranosuke to invite us for dinner a second time. I think Shippo had too much food...I'm kinda sleepy, too. I think I'm going to-" At that moment, Miroku came downstairs. Kagome nearly dropped Shippo at the surprise of seeing him. Shippo awoke, shaking his head with exhaustion and confusion.  
"Miroku! I thought you were still down the hall! Geez, don't scare us like that..." Kagome let out a playful laugh and tapped his arm. "Hey, what's with the expression? Why are you carrying a bag?" Miroku lowered his head for a moment, thinking of what to say. "I'm...leaving." Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise and disbelief, and Inuyasha stepped in front of her quickly.  
"You can't," he began, but Miroku gently pushed him out of the way. "It's too dangerous, Miroku. You had too much to drink. Just put your stuff down, go upstairs, and get some sleep. Trust me, you'll forget all about this nonsense and feel better in the morning."

Miroku shook his head. "No. I'm leaving, but only temporarily. I'll be back in about four or five days. I need some time with Hachi and Mushin. They can...help take my mind off things." And with that, Miroku raised his hand to wave goodbye, and slowly walked toward the door. Sango, who had been silent since Miroku appeared, turned around. As Miroku took one last glance at her, Sango forced herself not to cry.  
"Take Kirara," she said, but it came out as a whisper. Miroku raised his hand to show he understood, and slung his bag over his shoulder again as he went out the door. Sango wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and made no move to stop Miroku as he disappeared.  
"He'll be back," Inuyasha exclaimed quietly, seeing Sango's expression. "He'll be back. There's never been dishonesty in that monk's voice, not even for a second."

White, puffy clouds hovered overhead as Miroku rode on Kirara's back. The large cat demon roared, and flew low enough for Miroku to see the ground. Streams and plenty of trees were below, but no sign of Mushin's temple or his training waterfall. "Keep going, Kirara," Miroku said, trying not to sound depressed. "I imagine we'll be there soon." Kirara roared once more, and the flames from her feet flared out as the feline lowered itself a bit more. Miroku raised a hand to his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight that peeked through the clouds. "There, Kirara! We're finally here."

Kirara made her way to the ground, and gracefully landed on a patch of grass about a yard from Mushin's land. Miroku patted her head, his eyes lowered to the ground. "Thank you, Kirara. I am in your debt. Please, don't let the others worry about me too much." Kirara gave one last roar, a friendly one, and nuzzled Miroku's hand before departing back into the sky. Miroku waved, and took a deep breath as he approached the home of his foster father.

"Mushin!" he called from a few feet away. "Mushin, come out! It's me, Miroku! You'd better not be drunk again, old man!" Hachi, the raccoon/badger demon, peeked through a dusty window.  
"Master Miroku! Master Miroku! You've returned!" he called, running headlong towards his friend. Miroku gave Hachi a friendly hug, and they looked each other over as old Mushin made his cumbersome way out of the just-as-old temple. Mushin was a short man, old and bald-headed with a whitish-gray mustache and a red nose. He was often a drunk, and raised Miroku since his father's death from the dreaded Wind Tunnel curse.

"Ah, Miroku, you've grown quite a bit. You've grown a foot last time I saw you!" Miroku hastily walked toward Mushin, and embraced him fiercely. Mushin chuckled and returned the hug with warmth.  
"I was afraid you'd forget all about Hachi and me, and that you'd never return to these old mountains," Mushin said in his deep, warm voice. Miroku threw his head back and laughed, happy to be away from the uppity-uppity men and women from Kuranosuke's castle. It was so hard to laugh with those kind of people around, scoffing at him from underneath their garden hats and royal garments.

"It's such a relief to see you again," Miroku said, and Hachi jumped up and down as Mushin led him to the house. "I've been through some...situations on the way here." Miroku removed his shoes and stepped into the rich, friendly warmth of Mushin's house. He remembered the old, ashen fireplace from his childhood, and the sweet smells of fresh paper from Mushin's temple scrolls. Hachi and Mushin settled themselves on firm cotton cushions, and Mushin patted the one beside him. Miroku let himself take a seat, and Mushin passed around a bottle of sake.  
"Begin at the start, and don't leave out a thing," the old man murmured, leaning back against the rough bolster. Hachi rubbed his nose, occasionally exclaiming at parts of Miroku's story. "Tell us, what did you see at Ooyama?" Hachi asked curiously. Miroku told them about Kaede's village, the sandstorm, the promise, Ooyama village, Kuranosuke, and the things he had done to persuade Sango to share his love. Mushin's eyes grew wide at the bracelet and dinner parties, and nodded at the part with the puppy and Miroku's jealous behavior. When Miroku was through, he was red-faced and all out of breath. Mushin laughed, and Miroku gave in and laughed at himself.

"Well, my boy, it looks like you're in love. This Sango woman...I've seen her before, when I was possessed by a demon. She was there, and she helped you rescue me. I remember...she was just as lovely as you described she was." Miroku nodded, a hot twinge of embarrassment throbbing in his chest again.  
"What am I supposed to do, Mushin? Kuranosuke wants Sango to marry him...but why does he not come out and ask? He's plotting something, I know it! Not in an evil way, of course...but he's still planning something! I think it has something to do with me."

Mushin raised a gnarled finger to his chin, thinking a moment. "Hachi. Bring Miroku some tea. I believe it will make him feel a bit better." Hachi went to fetch the tea immediately, and handed a cup over to Miroku. Miroku bowed his head in thanks, and the tea truly was a comfort. He smiled down at the cup, feeling the warmth of family return to his heart, which was still filled with secret jealousy.  
"Well, Miroku, I think the situation is this," Mushin began, and Miroku leaned close to listen to the old man. "This Kuranosuke fellow wants to marry Sango, correct? The woman you love?" Miroku's face went red with embarrassment, and he nearly dropped the tea in surprise.

"Well, I don't know about that...uh..." Miroku began, and Mushin started to laugh.  
"You don't love her?" Mushin asked, resting his chin on his hands. "I thought you did. That is what your face suggests." Miroku blushed a deeper red, and turned his head away when Mushin laughed again.  
"It's all right, my boy. Everyone falls in love eventually...even me. But, ah, that was a long time ago...now, you seem to be jealous and cautious of Kuranosuke's actions. You told us before that he gave her extraordinarily expensive gifts, gifts that only he can afford. But if you ask me, Miroku, the greatest gift a man can give to a woman is love. Remember that, boy, and Kuranosuke will only seem like a funny memory now. Now, you must find a way to show Sango you appreciate her."

Miroku rocked back and forth on his heels, his eyes waiting for Mushin's answer.  
"But how, Mushin? How can I show her? How can I possibly compete with what Kuranosuke has already done?" Mushin reached for another bottle of sake, and rubbed his red nose.  
"Well, Miroku, how do you think? You need to give Sango a gift of your own, something she'll remember for the rest of her years. You should know what that gift is by now." Miroku thought for a moment, and suddenly it all came to him in a rush. He wanted Sango to love him back, and the only way to do it was...

Mushin nodded, and a great weight lifted from Miroku's burning heart. "Yes, my boy," Mushin whispered, and Miroku felt a widening smile steal across his lips.  
"Thank you, Mushin. If this plan succeeds, I will never forget this. Mushin, you have my deepest gratitude." 


	21. Chapter 21

Morning came at Kuranosuke's castle, and it seemed as though no one expected it would come. The servants were up and about, feeding the chickens and hushing their squawks as they released the feverish birds from their cages. The sun rose slowly, creating a kind of soft, orange-yellow orb in the center of the lavender morning mist. The gardeners were out early, picking grain and spreading maize on the ground for the crows. The water from the garden pond trickled down the rocks slowly, almost as though making gentle music as it flowed down the smooth, round stones of the creek.

A small, yellow bird flew to Sango's window, as though waiting for her to wake. The young woman tossed and turned under her covers before finally awakening. Sango tossed her tangled curtain of hair behind her shoulders, and drew back the blanket as she stepped out of bed. She crossed over to the window and opened it slowly, so as not to frighten the bird. It stood there patiently, as though it wanted Sango to reach out and take it by the wing, so she can see the beauty of the world in the morning.

Sango smiled as the bird chirped merrily, and she reached out to take the bird on her finger. It hesitated a moment before taking its perch on her finger, and Sango felt as though this bird truly wanted to become her one reminder that it was another lovely day, and that the morning activities awaited her. The bird chirped one last time before flying away, and Sango leaned against the window for a minute, watching the bird spread its wings and fly.

The sky was pearl-gray when Sango finally dressed and went outside. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, taking a piece of soap from her belongings. She twisted a thin, gray blanket around her, for her shawls were hanging outside from the previous day's wash. She didn't bother with her sandals, and stepped outside in her bare feet.

She crossed over the veranda to the large bath house, with its box-like build and its wide, wooden doors. As she made her way across the bridge, she thought again of Kohaku, her innocent younger brother that had been taken in by a villainous half-demon. Sango began to think that Kohaku's leave taught her about the strength of her will and its limits that made her heart ache. She knew that Inuyasha and the others thought that her bent for freedom is dangerous and could get her into trouble, and that Sango should save her spirit for when it can be of the most use.  
Sango looked out over the lavender-purple ribbons twisting in the morning sky, and she knew that this was the season for monsoons, growing mushrooms; and for some people, weddings. She thought about herself as a married woman with a family of her own. The thought made her shiver in the cool, early breeze.

Sango slid the bath house doors open, and stepped inside. No one was there, and the round, wooden tub looked inviting. She filled it slowly with hot water, and when it was full she lifted her tunic up over her head. She got inside the tub and threw her hair forward, and began to pour water onto it.  
The water slowly trickled over her scalp, and Sango could feel the heat of the sun creeping up her back and shoulders through the thin wooden planks of the ceiling. Sango rubbed the soap into her hair, squeezing her eyes shut as she did so. She let the water drain down her shoulders and neck, and rubbed it into her skin before rinsing to conserve every last drop of water. Sango felt a sore spot on her chest, and she looked down. Seeing absolutely nothing but plain skin, she sighed. She realized that her heart was the sore spot, and she could do nothing to stop it. She knew why Miroku was upset, why he had left her. She also knew that this was the same reason why she was upset. She sat there in the bath for quite some time before she dressed again. As she was about to leave, Kagome entered with a towel. Sango smiled and pressed the damp soap into her hand.

"Here. I was just finished," Sango replied, turning toward the door. Kagome reached out to place her hand on Sango's shoulder, and she turned back in surprise.  
"Are you feeling okay, Sango? Inuyasha and Shippo were worried about you the other day. Inuyasha said he saw you crying, but he didn't tell us until you went to bed. I hope you're much better." Sango, who had been listening to Kagome's words as though she was a goddess, hugged her friend and laughed.  
"Thank you, Kagome. If you'd like, I'll stay here and wash your hair for you." Kagome returned Sango's smile with kindness, and lifted her school uniform up over her head. Sango couldn't help but look at the Shikon Jewel fragments on a chain, which hung a few inches above Kagome's breasts.

"More pieces of the Jewel, I see," Sango said, and Kagome took the chain into her hand as she finally got into the tub. "Yeah,"she replied, still smiling at Sango. "Inuyasha and I were training the other night while you were in bed. There was a demon snail in the garden. It wasn't a strong opponent, but it did have a Jewel shard." Sango soaped Kagome's hair, talking and chatting with her about regular old things. Sango didn't want to tell Kagome how she felt about Miroku's leave, even though they were friends and she had Kagome's trust. After the girls talked about the garden and how wonderful it looked, they were silent for the rest of the time.

When they were through, Kagome dressed and thanked Sango for the help. "Just to let you know, Sango, you have everyone's trust," Kagome said, folding her hands in front of her.  
"But if there's something you really want to keep to yourself, you don't have to tell us. If that's the way you feel sometimes, don't let us interfere. Remember, we're all a team. We put everyone's feelings into high concern, and we're really glad you're with us, Sango. I don't know what Inuyasha and the others would do without you."

Miroku awoke that morning, not in the stuffy castle but in his foster father's home. He was happy to be away from Kuranosuke and his uptight, bustling servants. However, he felt as though something was missing, and his heart tightened at the realization that the thing was his beloved Sango.  
Mushin was up early, hastily clearing away bottles of sake, as though trying to hide the fact that he had been drinking before the sun. He rubbed his red nose, and worked on preparing breakfast for the monk and Hachi. "Did you sleep well, my son?" Mushin asked, and Miroku slowly nodded. Miroku dressed, listening to Hachi's mumbles as he began to stir.  
As Miroku sat on the hard, woven floor mats, he thought of Sango. How he missed the way her hair blew around behind her with the wind, how her eyes dazzled with every compliment she received. He actually began to miss the way she slapped him when he was trying to "comfort" her. He sighed, and looked out of the dusty window behind him. Perhaps he could try going back...

At that moment, Miroku stood. "I'm afraid I must leave you again, Mushin. I hate to be so rude, but...S-Sango needs me!" Mushin and Hachi sat there, their eyes fixed on the monk's.  
"Are you sure, Master Miroku?" Hachi asked. "Are you sure this big-shot Kuranosuke guy isn't too much trouble? You can stay as long as you li-" Miroku interrupted with a loud "I must go! Farewell, Mushin and Hachi! I imagine we'll be seeing each other soon!" Mushin, his eyes sparkling, raised his hand. "Farewell, my boy!"

Miroku bursted out of the house, feeling the wind blow across his clothes and through his hair. With his belongings in his hand, he threw back his head and shouted for Kirara as loud as he dared. The large feline landed shakily on the ground, surprised from being called back so soon. "Kirara! Please, take me back to the castle!" he cried, closing his eyes as the cold wind pierced him in the morning air. 


	22. Chapter 22

Miroku spread his arms out, laughing as Kirara gracefully flew through the clouds, back to Ooyama Village. "Kirara, I see the castle!" he said suddenly, and Kirara tipped her head to show she understood. When they were close enough, Kirara lowered Miroku to the ground. "Thank you, Kirara," Miroku said, bowing his head in thanks and stroking her fur.

He turned, and saw Inuyasha and the others at the large, wooden double doors. They ran to Miroku when he was barely a few yards away. Robin yapped at Miroku's feet, sniffing at his toes through his sandals. Miroku stooped to pet the pup, but Inuyasha grabbed the monk's collar and pulled him back up.  
"What's the deal, Miroku?" he said loudly, using the same tone for him as he did for Sango. "Why did you have to go and leave us? We were worrying ourselves straight to hell and back!"

Miroku ignored Inuyasha's questions, for standing there so beautifully, was his Sango. She looked regal with her usual purple shawl twisted over her shoulders. She wore a traditional field hat over her shiny black hair, as though she had been traveling to find him. She looks like a flower blooming in the dark, romantic sunset, Miroku thought to himself, smiling as she gazed at him. The wind whipped Sango's clothes out in sheets of pale, yet soft colors.

Kagome's teeth flashed as she tossed her head. "We're all glad you're back, Miroku. Come on, let's get you inside. Where have you been? Kirara's been traveling to and fro, and we don't even know where!" Miroku's smile grew wider, for he was happy that his friends still cared even though he had been far away.

Miroku was led inside, and coaxed by Kagome to have some tea. He told his story plainly, for Sango was listening with all of her attention. Her eyes refused to leave him, and Miroku quickly went on with his story, trying his best not to sound nervous.  
When he was through, the puppy came and wriggled into his lap. Miroku was fond of dogs, but something about this puppy didn't seem very comforting. Perhaps the fact that it once belonged to Kuranosuke was what troubled him...either that or he was too used to Inuyasha to see another dog.

The monk raised his hand to pat the fur, and Sango gave a small smile when Robin leaped up to lick Miroku's face. Then, unexpectedly, the pup jumped on Miroku's ribs, barking loudly and knocking the monk over. Kagome leaned over on her side, laughing happily. Shippo laughed, too, and even Inuyasha gave a rare smile. Sango continued to smile as she took the puppy from Miroku. Miroku's expression brightened when he gazed into Sango's soft eyes, and for the first time that day, he felt as though life would go on peacefully.

"Now that your story is told, it's time to tell you what's been going on here," Kagome said suddenly, pouring everyone tea. "Miroku, you've really missed some things. Kuranosuke went away, just on a little cross-country trip. He said he was looking for something, and that part of his leave was a mission. After all, he is a lord, and he probably had some important duties to fulfill.  
"Anyway, Kuranosuke apologized to us for leaving. Now the servants are in charge, and they're busier than ever." Miroku rolled his eyes, and Kagome continued.  
"They're trying to spiff this place up. I guess they're trying to suck up to Kuranosuke, since they were such lousy servants in the past and all..."

Miroku sat in silence as Kagome chattered to Sango and the others. He listened to Kagome politely, but he snuck some pleasure in Kuranosuke's leave. Now I can finally speak to Sango without feeling angry or sad, Miroku thought to himself. Now that Kuranosuke is temporarily gone, I'll have to impress Sango quickly, or she'll lose interest and accept Kuranosuke's offer. Speaking of which, he pondered, Kuranosuke still hasn't asked Sango for marriage. Could it be that he's waiting for the right moment, one where I'm right in front of them, so he can blow it up in my face? 


	23. Chapter 23

Miroku had taken a short afternoon nap, and took quite a while to awaken. Shippo was snoring slightly on the smaller bed beside him, and Inuyasha was outside talking to Kagome. He sat up in bed, the light from outside shining through the clear panels of the perfectly clean, square windows. His eyes adjusted to the light, and he slipped out of bed silently.

He made his way downstairs, his eyes searching for Inuyasha and the others. So, Kuranosuke has gone cross-country, Miroku thought as he reached the last stair. "Probably went off to buy more gifts," he muttered to himself. He stepped down onto the common room floor, and found a surprise at his heels. Robin had pounced out of her basket the instant Miroku arrived, and wagged her brown tail in delight of being seen. The monk picked the puppy up carefully, and stroked its head before depositing it back into its wicker basket. Robin blinked, showing off her powerful chest and middle, which was growing glossier and bigger by day. The puppy had spent its days stealing bird feed from the bamboo cages, and the extra food had made it stronger and more energetic.

The pup watched as Miroku made his way to the door. Robin let out a high yap, as though calling for Sango to get her. Miroku shook his head, his face burning up in sudden nervousness. "No, Sango can't see me leave!" He turned his head frantically, searching for a place to hide. He quickly dived behind a cabinet, and saw Sango's slippers on the floor where he had just been. "What's gotten into you?" Sango said, letting out a dainty laugh as Robin tugged at her hair. "You little rascal. Have you been chasing Kuranosuke's birds again? When he comes back, I'll be sure to tell him what mischief you've caused. What you need is some other puppies to play with. Go find the servants' children, and keep them entertained."

Miroku felt his heart beat faster as Sango appeared at the cabinet he was hiding in. The door was open a crack, and if Sango peered in, Miroku would be discovered. She would know what he was doing in there, and it would upset her. "Don't look inside, don't look inside," Miroku said under his breath, being careful not to move an inch. Suddenly, he lost his balance and hit a small shovel. The shovel tipped over onto the door, knocking the whole thing open. Miroku fell out onto the floor, so that he stared right up from Sango's feet. She stood there, a look of surprise on her face. She extended her hand to help him up, and Miroku immediately felt the back of his neck heat up.

"Great afternoon, huh, Sango?" he said, brushing himself off. "I was...uh..." Sango laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Miroku watched the way her hair move, and he felt as though he had never seen anyone so glamorous.  
"Trying out for the Spying League, aren't you?" she said jokingly, brushing her hair back. Miroku gave a little laugh, and shrugged.  
"Actually, I was...uh..playing hide and seek with Shippo. He wasn't supposed to find me.." Sango smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I won't tell him. But you'd better change your hiding place quick, before he comes downstairs. Hey...I thought Shippo was asleep," she exclaimed, and Miroku waved his hands.  
"No, no, he's uh...awake, it's just that we're playing Pretend to Sleep hide and seek. One person closes their eyes, pretending to be asleep. It's just like counting, only you're...not...really counting. The other person hides, and...you know the rest." Sango listened with confusion in her eyes, but she just shrugged and left.  
"Whatever you say. Is it me, or are children's games becoming a bit stranger?" Sango asked, turning the corner slowly.

The servants brought dinner to the common room. Kagome was the one who thanked them, and everyone else arrived when the servants had left. Kagome's eyes grew wide when she saw the tray that the servants brought. It was a large, brass tray, about the size of a small, square portable television.

The tray was heaped with little, wooden bento boxes filled with meat, vegetables of bright green, rice, sauces, fish, and exquisite noodles. "I've never seen so much food at one time," Kagome said, placing the tray on the plywood table. She passed out chopsticks to everyone when they arrived. Miroku was the last to venture down the stairs, and kept his eyes on Sango as she sat on a cushion beside Kagome. Inuyasha ate and said nothing, but glared around the room, as though taking the whole picture into his eyes and melting it with cautiousness. Since Kuranosuke was not around, Inuyasha trusted his servants less each time he saw them, and watched them with bitter thought and suspicion.

After a few minutes, the dinner was completely eaten. "We must hurry if we want to catch the festival before sundown," the bare-footed boy had said, bowing his head. "When you are through, please meet me at the back door. We will exit to the festival that way." Once again, Kagome helped Sango pick out some pretty clothes, even though Kuranosuke was not there to see them. Miroku clenched his fist, but unclenched it slowly as Sango passed him. She did not say a word, and did not look in anyone's direction. She kept her eyes to the floor, her hands wringing as everyone approached the boy at the garden.

He led the group to the horses, and let everyone choose the horse they wanted to ride. Miroku shrugged, and chose a black-and-white spotted mare. Sango chose a mare also, but it was of a rich, creamy off-white. Everyone else had chosen black, and Inuyasha decided to walk. The lot of them rode off into the afternoon, the sun on their backs and the craving for water on their tongues. No sooner were they gone than Shippo nearly cried for water.

"We will be reaching the festival shortly," the boy promised. "Just a few more miles." Inuyasha said nothing, his lips pursed together in a straight line. "He thinks he's so tough," Kagome whispered to Sango, trying to make her laugh. Sango still said nothing, but smiled politely at Kagome's words, and tried not to stare at Miroku too much. The deep burning in her heart returned, but this time it felt so much different from when she thought about Kohaku. No, this time it felt like.  
"We've arrived," the boy said at last. Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms, and everyone got down from their horses. Inuyasha stretched his arms up over his head, and Miroku was surprised that he wasn't tired from the long walk. The monk turned his head, and watched in amazement as Sango gracefully got down from her mare. She didn't even trip over her long skirt, the way Kagome had previously done...Miroku was surprised at Sango's swift, yet ladylike actions.

After the boy had fed the horses, and after the heat had gathered, the drums and flutes began. Men with silk tunics and baggy trousers beat against the drums with the same ferocity from before, Sango thought, thinking about her time with Kuranosuke. "It's amazing how so many people in this country love music," she murmured aloud, and Shippo nodded in agreement. A few moments later, the atmosphere was quiet again. Kagome and Sango unpacked the belongings and food they had brought, laying them out and wrapping them in cloths, just to keep the bugs away. Then, everyone stood, for this was the time when women and girls would pray to the gods and shrines for prosperity, wealth, luck, or to just chat with sister-like friends. Kagome and Sango stood, but everyone else remained.

"Hello, aren't you guys coming?" Kagome asked, smoothing out her long, green skirt. Inuyasha scowled, crossing his arms. "That's just it. We're guys. Only women are allowed in those kinds of things." Miroku nodded, and crossed his ankles as Shippo made his way into the monk's lap. "Yes, it appears that there is nothing but a crowd of women over there. You two ladies enjoy yourselves. The rest of us can just sit and...um...enjoy the scenery." Inuyasha leaned over to punch Miroku gently on the forearm, reminding him about his promise to Sango. "Never mind," Miroku said, forcing a smile. "We can just...um...sit." Sango smiled, and Kagome waved her hand. "All right then, we'll be back in a bit."

Kagome and Sango returned moments later, woven baskets in their arms. The baskets were heaped with flowers, garlands, and sweet sugar candies. Shippo's eyes grew wide as Kagome handed him a white, round biscuit with powdery sugar. "Wow, thanks!" he said, sucking on the thing like a young child. "Shippo, you are a young child," Miroku said, shaking his head and letting out another merry laugh. "You guys are allowed over there after all," Sango said, gazing at each one of them. "Kagome and I saw some men over there, praying with their wives. I suppose it would be all right if you came to the dance with us, at least. There's a beautiful ceremonial dance over there, with all those lights and colors..." So it was settled. Miroku and the rest of the guys left with the girls, but the servant boy remained to tend to the animals.

As the group approached the dance, Kagome and Sango clapped their hands happily to the steady rhythm. Women whirled like flying disks, their skirts and tunics flashing in sheets of soft color. Glass bangles and other jewelry clanged and clinked as the girls danced beside their mothers and sisters, their laughs heard throughout the festival grounds. Older, more matured girls sat with their ankles crossed, holding wooden flutes to their lips underneath straw field hats decorated with flowers. Everything grew quieter as the sun began to set. Colored flags hung overhead, along with paper lamps that gave off soft, yet bright light. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku smelled the air, then coughed as the scent of incense and crushed flower petals filled the air. Kagome and Sango giggled, laughing at the boys' reactions to the perfume.

Afterward, everyone returned to the servant boy and mounted the horses. The sun had fully set, and Inuyasha pressed on, his legs still not tired from the walk. As they thanked the servant boy and returned to their quarters, Miroku turned and looked over his shoulder as the boy smiled before leaving. He had stolen one of Sango's garlands. 


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm telling you, he stole it!" Miroku said that night. Inuyasha grumbled and turned in his bed, pulling the covers over him.  
"Damn it, Miroku, lower your voice. You're gonna wake up the entire village. Just forget it, it was just a stupid string with flowers on it." Miroku pulled Inuyasha's covers down, shaking his head. "I won't forget about it! The boy must have stolen it when we went to see the dance. I remember Sango left her garland there, and when we said goodnight earlier, I saw it sticking out of his pocket! I knew Kuranosuke and his servants were a bunch of-"

Inuyasha reached up and grabbed Miroku by the collar of his undershirt, completely taking the monk by surprise. At first Miroku thought Inuyasha was going to sock him in the face, and Shippo's eyes grew wide behind his own blankets. The half-demon lowered the monk slowly, and Miroku swallowed, half out of fear and half out of surprise. "Look, can we deal with this in the morning?" Inuyasha asked, his voice somewhat lower and calmer. Miroku kept staring at Inuyasha's bare arms, and wondered if Inuyasha's large chest and arm muscles was what frightened him. "And I ain't gonna punch you, if that's what you're thinking," Inuyasha said, staring at his own bare chest. "Just go to sleep."

Miroku was about to protest, but Inuyasha's golden eyes held his darkly, and the monk chose to say nothing more. He sighed as Inuyasha and Shippo slowly fell asleep again. When his comrades were finally asleep, he drew the covers back and slipped out of bed to the window. He lay his hand on the windowsill, and stared at the blue-gray clouds that tumbled over the navy sky in a slow, dreamlike haze. Miroku noticed a particular cloud, one that oddly resembled Sango's outline. "Sango..." he said under his breath, gazing at the cloud which moved like liquid through the starry blue nothingness. "I made a promise to you. I promised that I would never date another woman. Now I realize that this is my new life. Kuranosuke...he has filled my heart with anger, and jealousy. Now I know how you used to feel, and I wish that you could somehow see. This is the way I want to be, Sango!"

You know you'll always be there in my heart,  
I still think about you everyday (Think about you everyday)  
I never thought that we'd be apart,  
Didn't realize I pushed you away Now I think I would do anything,  
Just to have you again,  
And I keep wondering, wondering...

Sango stirred slowly, distracted by the beautiful navy-blue clouds drifting past her second-story window. She crossed over to it slowly, careful not to wake Robin, who was sleeping with her nose under her arm in the wicker basket. Sango sat on her windowsill, staring out at the stars, which flickered brilliantly in the dark night sky.  
"How beautiful...Miroku, are you staring at these same stars?" she wondered aloud, her voice barely a whisper. "Are you thinking of me, Miroku? Somehow, for some reason..." Sango moved a few inches away from the window, and closed her eyes for a moment. "...I'm thinking of you."

Where did I go wrong?  
And how can I make it right?  
Tell me, where did I go wrong?  
You know I wanna make it right And make you come back to me

At that moment, Sango shivered in the night breeze. Miroku sighed at his window, and at that instant, Sango felt a familiar warmth spread through her. She no longer felt cold, in fact, she felt as though she swallowed a pail of warm milk; and she allowed the warmth to spread from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her toes. Miroku and Sango moved away from the windows at the exact same time, even though they could not see. "Maybe we aren't so different, you and I," Miroku said, blowing a gentle kiss to Sango's room as he heard her go back to bed.

- "Where Did I Go Wrong" by Baha Men 


	25. Chapter 25

The blood in Miroku's throat raced through his veins as he sat down to breakfast. Everyone else seemed surprised, but not as surprised as he. Kuranosuke had returned right before the group woke up. Sango did not speak, but sipped her tea quietly as though accepting a death sentence. Miroku stole a glance at Sango's hand, and noticed that it was glistening from nervous sweat. Shippo shoved a pancake in his mouth before turning to Miroku.

"Are you guys okay? Both you and Sango are completely pale! Not to mention you're quieter than usual." Miroku and Sango both chose to ignore the question, and politely accepted more tea from Kagome. She lowered the kettle after refilling their cups, and leaned back, and sat as still as a tree from Buddha training grounds.  
"Do you guys hear that? It sounds like Kuranosuke's...firing...firing the boy!" At that instant, Miroku leapt up from the small wooden table, and pounded his fist on it almost triumphantly. "Aha! I told you Kuranosuke would get the boy punished! I told you the boy stole Sango's garland! That night, on the festival grounds!"

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in exhaustion. "All right, you were right and we were wrong. So, the boy stole something, and now he's outta here. Can we please just drop the subject? It's a good morning and I don't even feel like arguing." Miroku listened closely after everyone left. Suddenly, an elaborate purple package slid under the door. A note written on Kuranosuke's fancy paper was attached.

Miroku's throat burned as Shippo delivered the package to Sango. Sango's eyes widened, and she patted the fox demon's head as she folded back the paper. She lifted the note close enough to read, and her hand raised to her face. "My...Kuranosuke has sent a lovely poem. It says 'I give greetings to you, My Demon Slayer, in the morning light. Please meet me at dawn by the old bridge later, just at the second before night.' My, how exciting! I wonder what he wants..."

Miroku clenched his fist, trying to keep his feelings under control until the last second. Since when did Kuranosuke start writing poetry? When did he decide to just force Sango to meet him? Miroku's eyes narrowed as he read the first two lines again. And since when was Sango his Demon Slayer? This was too much! "Argh..." Miroku said under his breath, cursing himself for letting his guard down. Now that he had relaxed when he thought Kuranosuke had left, he returns and blows this note in Miroku's face! "If Kuranosuke wants someone to meet him by the old bridge later, at the second before night, he'll have someone there. Only it isn't going to be Sango," he said to himself when the others left.

Miroku thought his plan out carefully before placing it into action. He was going to make it so Sango would not be able to see Kuranosuke. Then, Miroku would slip out and confront him there, head-on. No violence of course, just man-to-man logic and reasoning. Perhaps if Miroku explained the situation more clearly, and included that Sango still had not succeeded in rescuing Kohaku, Kuranosuke would give up right there and then. It would be perfect, as long as Shippo would not go off telling Sango, Kagome, or Inuyasha. "If this works, I will not be ashamed in calling myself a genius," the monk whispered to himself, writing his whole plan on the back of Kuranosuke's note. He folded the note into a baggy fold in his monk's robe, and slipped upstairs to initiate plan "Kuranosuke Minus Sango."

Everything went according to plan at first. The moment Miroku hid the note in his pocket, he started with the one person who could ruin his entire plan. He must keep Shippo away from Sango. After all, Shippo was a child, and children seemed to tell adults everything at those times. With all the gossip and people to give the gossip to, Miroku did not want Shippo to spill the secret plan to the one woman he loved.

Miroku approached Shippo slowly, as though the fox demon was a hungry beast with an appetite for holy men. Shippo sat there on the floor, laughing and spinning his toy top around the neatly polished wooden floor planks. "Lovely afternoon, isn't it, Shippo?" he asked, and the young child turned from his play.  
"Hey, Miroku. Wanna play with me?" Shippo asked, bouncing up and down with excitement. Miroku rocked back and forth on his heels, pretending to think about it.

"Sorry, Shippo, my time schedule is completely loaded. But how would you like to play with Sango? She'd love to...uh...spin those toys with you. You know how she's been feeling these days. Maybe a good play date will raise her spirits," Miroku said in a casual voice, trying to hide his false interest. Shippo nodded, still bouncing excitedly. "Okay! Oh, Saaango!" he called, scampering upstairs with his toys in hand. Miroku chuckled to himself when the fox was gone, and nearly felt sorry that he was using Shippo for his plan. Next, Miroku decided to take Kagome and Inuyasha down. He found them sitting on a rug, stitching up a hole in one of Kagome's socks. "Hi, Miroku," she said, patting the rug beside her. Miroku took a seat, watching Kagome as she made perfect, tiny stitches around the hole. Inuyasha sat next to her, eyeing the sock with a curious look. Miroku pictured the sock as his heart, and no matter how many times someone would try to stitch it up, the hole in his heart could never fill. Not with Kuranosuke wanting to marry Sango, that was for certain.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, I was told to tell you that one of the servants wanted to speak to you outside," Miroku said, choosing his words carefully. "They wanted to...uh...hand back your laundry." Kagome leapt up, leaving her sock-repairing. "Thanks, Miroku, I'll go get them right now." Inuyasha turned to go as well. As they left, Miroku began to follow.  
"Miroku, do you need anything else?" Kagome said, turning to face her friend. Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What's the matter?" Miroku waved his hands, reassuring them. "No, no, I just want to be sure that the door doesn't lock when you go out. I don't want you guys to be stuck out there in the cold."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the door slowly, turning their heads in search of the servants. At that moment, Miroku took the door and closed it firmly, locking it. He wiped his hands when he was through, and rested against it for a moment. "I'm sorry, you two, but it's for your own good and Sango's. Mostly Sango's, but...anyway, I'm sorry." He turned to leave, whistling as he thought of his next strategy. Now all he had to do was keep Sango from leaving, and Miroku prayed that the gods would handle the rest.

Shippo was asleep when Miroku knocked on Sango's screen. She slid the screen open, holding her finger to her lips, signaling Miroku to enter quietly. He eyed the sleeping Shippo, and felt a twinge of guilt as he realized that he tricked his friends to keep his own happiness. If this goes through, Miroku thought, I promise that I will let them pay me back as much as they want. Now, I must release Sango from Kuranosuke's well-manicured, yet somewhat annoying grip. "Sango...Kuranosuke wanted me to tell you not to follow the note," Miroku said, trying to ignore the burning guilt of lying to the girl he loved. "He said...he said that he didn't want you to go out of your way to just to see him. Besides, he has a meeting to go to." Sango listened carefully, and Miroku quickly prayed that she did not sense the lying in his voice.

"Oh," she said blankly, staring at her bed. "Oh," she said again, more in surprise this time. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I really wasn't going to go anyway. And if I did, I would have hurt his feelings." Miroku was taken back. "W-What do you mean?" Sango's beautiful, sloping eyes still stared at the bed, then down at the floor. "Well, I was hoping that I would...you know...let him go. I don't want to hurt his feelings in the process, though! I'm just...not that kind of girl. Instead, I'll wait. If he still continues, I will have no choice but to break up with him straight-on." She looked Miroku in the eye now, and he knew that he still had a chance if Sango would break up with Kuranosuke soon. Still, something didn't feel right about his trick.  
"Thank you for coming up here, Miroku," she said, a small smile forming on her soft, pink lips. "I'll be sure to remember this moment, always." She gave his hand a small squeeze, and Miroku felt his legs go clammy. She released his hand after a moment, then returned to staring at the floor. Miroku knew that it was almost sunset, so he decided to leave now. He had to catch Kuranosuke the exact second before night. He knew that Sango wouldn't follow. Not after what she just told him, and that's what gave Miroku the confidence.

He reached the old bridge the second before night. Kuranosuke stood there, dressed in his usual fancy silk clothing. Miroku could see in the distance, and Kuranosuke was pacing. He stopped pacing when Miroku arrived, but he didn't seem alarmed. He didn't even show a small bit of surprise. "Oh, monk Miroku," Kuranosuke said, giving a small tip of his head. Miroku was surprised that Kuranosuke was addressing him formally. He was trying to take Sango away from him, after all. Why on earth would Kuranosuke be so nice? Why now?  
"What brings you out? Anything I can do?" he asked, and Miroku couldn't stand it anymore. His kindness, his gifts to Sango, his voice that was coated over with phony calmness...he couldn't take it!

"Yeah, you can stop going after Sango. I know why you've been pretending to be so nice to us," Miroku said, and Kuranosuke's calm smile slowly began to change into a 'what-are-you-talking-about' kind of smile. Miroku took a step forward, but Kuranosuke never moved. His expression didn't even change in the least.

"Are you ill, Miroku?" Kuranosuke asked. "You must be listening to some rumors around the castle. Surely there's some mistake here. I merely wish for Sango's comfort while she's staying in the village, and yours as well. There's absolutely nothing more to it!" Kuranosuke said, throwing his hands up. Miroku gave a quick, cold shake of his head, and clenched his fists.  
"Your lying surprises me, Kuranosuke. Not so tough for a wealthy man, are you? You have the respect, but you don't even live up to it, do you?" Miroku asked, the anger in his voice raising like smoke from a forest fire. Kuranosuke gave another smile, only this one was bitter, almost as cold as Miroku's voice.

"I don't see why you're so hostile to someone who's trying to give you a place to stay," Kuranosuke said, his voice calm but his smile cruel. A steely voice in the back of Miroku's head warned him not to be intimidated. Not now, not when Kuranosuke was trying to take Sango away from him. He would fight for her if he had to. "You said so yourself. You have no place to go. You're after a demon madman who took Sango's brother. I'm merely trying to help, trying to raise your spirits, trying to make Sango happy. That's what you want, isn't it? Don't you want Sango to be happy, monk Miroku?" Kuranosuke also took a step forward, feeding the fire of Miroku's anger.

Miroku raised his fist. Kuranosuke's eyes glistened suddenly, and Miroku sensed a very tiny, almost microscopic bit of fear in Kuranosuke's soul and eyes. He took a step backward, and Miroku felt like a bully attacking a young child. He just wasn't worth it. Miroku lowered his fist slowly, leaving Kuranosuke standing in shock. "I'm not going to attack you," he said slowly, turning to leave. "I'm not that kind of man. Just know, Kuranosuke, that Sango is and always will be my own. Try all you like. In the end, you'll see that I'm the victor. As a monk, I am never wrong." And with that, Miroku turned and walked across the bridge, not looking back at Kuranosuke or his frightened, quivering eyes. 


	26. Chapter 26

It had now been two weeks since Miroku made his promise to Sango. There was a small celebration amongst the group, and the information was for their brains only. If Kuranosuke were to find out about Miroku's sudden commitment to Sango, it would only mean that he would try harder at a marriage demand. Kagome had folded the quilts and stored them in the wooden cabinets, and began to work with Sango on lunch. Rain began to fall in steady drops, then poured down in an almost violent-looking shower. The servants remained indoors, but Kagome had written a small sign on their door, signaling them not to disturb.

Miroku sat down upon a decorated bolster, watching as Sango's perfect slender hands kneaded dough in Kagome's borrowed bowl. Her fingers moved with ease, pulling at the dough and whirling it into disks for flat bread rolls. Kagome was trying to prepare a decent lunch as a celebration for Miroku keeping his word to Sango.

"Sango, I..." Miroku began, wringing his hands as he spoke. Sango looked up, wiped her hands, and pulled a strand of hair back from her eyes. "What is it, Miroku?" she asked calmly, her eyes fixed on his. Miroku heard Sango's heart beat–or was it his own?–as he asked her to dinner. "I...uh...wanted to see if you wanted to have supper with me...later," Miroku exclaimed, his vision turning to the kneading bowl. At first Sango sat perfectly still, taking his words in like an announcement from her parent. Then, she turned back to him and smiled.

"I'd love to, Miroku. It's very kind of you to ask." Miroku's eyes widened in disbelief. "R-Really? You really want to?" Sango laughed and hugged her knees. She was very happy with the dinner invitation that she completely forgot about cooking. Kagome came and swooped the bowl up in her arms. "I'll take over the cooking, Sango. Go have dinner with Miroku. He's doing this all for you, you know." Sango felt her face heat up, and raised her hand to her cheek, trying to hide it. "Well, I...if you insist...I'll get ready."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "But dinner isn't for two hours. What's the rush?" Sango got up, her hands fluttering in a hurry. "I...uh...have to see what I have to wear." She ran upstairs suddenly, and Miroku saw a hint of blush on Sango's face before she closed the screen to her room.

Sango spent the two hours fussing over her hair, her clothes, jewelry...nearly everything that a normal village girl cares about. This was the only time since she went after Naraku that she was asked to a date. A dinner date, even! She walked to her cabinet, gazing at the shawl Kuranosuke had bought for her. No, she thought suddenly. If I wear this, it might make Miroku think about Kuranosuke. And that won't be very pleasant, I'm sure. Instead she turned to a pale yellow shawl made of the same material, only embroidered with soft pink cherry blossoms on the ends. Sango smiled, and gently pulled the shawl from her small pile in the drawer. She held it up and twirled it around her like a gown before laying it on her bed.

She reached for a skirt and top of light pink, and gazed into the ivory-framed mirror. She hoped it wasn't too revealing, and adjusted the rim of the chest on the top, just to be sure nothing was showing. Knowing the old Miroku, Sango guessed that on a date with a woman, he would stare at her chest more than listen to her personality. She slipped on her usual wooden sandals, and even added a silver chain around her ankle. Once her hair and makeup were prepared, she smiled at her reflection before waiting by her door.

Up in the men's quarters, Miroku pulled on a baggy gray shirt that looked similar to Kuranosuke's. It wasn't as fancy; just something decent enough to present himself to Sango. He pulled on some black pants, just as baggy as the shirt. He smoothed the creases out and sighed. Miroku left his golden earrings on, and twisted a silver cuff around his left wrist. Miroku decided to put a black cloth over the cover for the Wind Tunnel, just to match the outfit. He left his same sandals on, too, and sighed before going to fetch Sango.

Sango and Miroku decided to eat their lunch in the courtyard, under the nice shade of a premature cherry blossom tree. They talked little; Miroku not knowing what to say to her, and Sango thinking of what to say to him. Instead they took the time to admire the scenery, and while Miroku gazed at Kuranosuke's bird cages, his hand slipped over Sango's. They turned their eyes toward each other, and they both blushed and withdrew their hands. Sango didn't realize that Miroku would be so caring, even without using words.

An odd but pleasant feeling went through Sango's system. Her heart nearly skipped a beat, and she imagined Miroku felt the same. The thought of his reaction at her asking made her stomach tighten. She kept her eyes to her plate until Miroku gently prodded her arm. She looked up at him, as though expecting him to fold her into his arms. She wanted him to do it, but at the same time, the idea made her feel stupid. Why was she thinking about these things? Was she nervous, or just surprised? Even she didn't think that Miroku would make it this far without groping or asking a woman for his child. She, well, almost appreciated it. It was as though Miroku was a whole different person...and yet he was the still the same...it was all too confusing.

Miroku shook his head as his eyes met her confused gaze. "Never mind," he said quietly, shaking his head. "It's getting late. We should get back." Sango nodded her agreement, unable to say anything. As they stood up to leave, Miroku smiled. "Oh, and Sango?" She turned, halfway up the path. Sango brushed her hair away from her face, so that Miroku's eyes came into full view. "Thank you," he replied. "Thank you for staying with me, and seeing that I can truly change." She listened, and finally gave a small nod and went back to the castle. 


	27. Chapter 27

Miroku had always learned that the meaning of horror was something that a person always has a bad reaction to. He had learned it from his father before his death from the Wind Tunnel. Miroku never really trusted his father that much, until that very day. Kuranosuke had pushed it as far as Miroku could possibly, and never hoped Kuranosuke would, go.

It happened around noon, when the servants went to Kuranosuke's quarters to sign petitions and discuss village issues. Today, it was different. Today, the servants were standing outside of the common room, telling Sango to dress and that everyone should follow. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances before gathering Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, and everyone followed the servants down the hall. Kuranosuke stood in his large quarters, wearing his usual clean, silky garments. He stood there with a straight face, and for the first time since Kuranosuke invited everyone there, he finally met Miroku's eyes with something that was totally not kindness. Miroku stared coldly back at him, but Kuranosuke's cold expression quickly changed into a warm smile as Sango entered the room. She stood there, her hands clasped daintily over her middle.

Kuranosuke walked over, and stretched his arms out in a welcoming gesture. Sango looked at the floor as Kuranosuke placed his hand on her shoulder once more. "I suppose you're all wondering why I invited you all here this early," he began, his hand still on Sango's shoulder comfortably. "I wanted to let you all know that the past events would eventually lead to something. This is that something. I...must speak to Sango for the rest of the afternoon. If you would please excuse her, of course." Inuyasha stepped forward. "She doesn't have the time for it right now," he said cooly. "She needs to train when she fights Naraku."

Kuranosuke bowed his head formally. "I apologize for the inconvenience. But I believe this is something that must be taken care of before time goes on any later." Inuyasha waved his hand, and led Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku from the room. "Just be sure she comes back later," he scowled. Kuranosuke bowed again, and allowed Sango to take one last look at Miroku before allowing Kuranosuke lead her away.

"Sango, I must ask you. Where is your favorite place in this castle? Where is the place you enjoy being at most?" Kuranosuke asked, his gentle eyes traveling down to hers. Sango thought for a moment. It never crossed her mind, but she did enjoy the paintings she saw when she first arrived. Kuranosuke nodded as Sango tried to explain, and he led her to that very spot, to the "entertaining" paintings of Kuranosuke's previous ancestors.

"If this is what you like, Sango, I cannot disagree," he said, and Sango suddenly found herself being seated on a grand red cushion right there on the floor. She stared down at her lap, and realized Kuranosuke had taken her hands into his. "Dear Sango," he said slowly, as though trying to remember a speech, "I wish for your complete happiness. But there is one thing other I want to ask of you..." Sango sat there, on the comfortable cushion, listening to every word. Kuranosuke's eyes were gentle, and at that moment Sango knew what he wanted. All she had to do was figure out how to answer.

"Sango...I wish for you to become my bride," he said, his eyes pleading as Sango's mouth opened in silent shock. Kuranosuke released her hands, and allowed Sango to raise one to her cheek, still pretending to be in shock. She knew it would happen, she just knew it. Poor Miroku, she thought. How will I reject Kuranosuke without hurting him? And if I don't reject him, how will I go by Miroku without hurting him?

"Kuranosuke," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kuranosuke reached into his pocket and pulled out yet another box. "Please...the ring. I almost forgot." He opened the box slowly, his eyes switching from the box to hers. A beautiful ring, made of the same silver as Sango's bracelet, tumbled out into Kuranosuke's palm. He held it up to the light, twirling it in all directions before taking Sango's hands once more.

"Sango, I have known you for six full years. I knew I was in love with you the second I saw you. You looked so beautiful, so different from all the others. You stood there, in your Demon Slayer fashion, waiting to exterminate that demon for me. And when you did, I knew you would be the woman I wanted to marry. Maybe not that day, maybe not the next; but now, Sango! Now is the moment. Please, take me as your husband for life." Kuranosuke spoke with such caring in his voice that Sango almost forgot about the others and her mission with Naraku. But a strong voice told her to be strong, and to simply let Kuranosuke go. She shook her head when the voice disappeared.

"Kuranosuke, I..." she began, trying not to be too hard. Then, Sango realized that Kuranosuke would not be able to handle it. He would not be able to handle rejection. He had waited for her for six years, and when she told him no, he merely waited six more. Inuyasha and Kagome were right...it was better for him to live off of false hope than to live with no one to love. Life would not be worth living that way. Sango gulped, and said the only thing she could think of. "I...need more time." Kuranosuke smiled, and for the first time that afternoon, Sango realized that both of their lives would go on. She had been right! He dismissed her later that afternoon, and that was when Sango realized that she was wrong. 


	28. Chapter 28

Sango went back to the common room shortly. The servants had spread the rumor that Sango had agreed to Kuranosuke's proposal. Kagome squealed and pushed Sango inside, somewhat in a hurry. "All right, girl, tell us!" she cried. "Tell us what Kuranosuke said!" Sango shook her head as she was pushed onto a cushion. "I didn't! I didn't agree to the proposal!"

Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha stared at each other. "You didn't?" they asked in unison. Sango shook her head. "No. I told him that I needed more time to think about it. You were right all along, Inuyasha. You too, Kagome. I knew I had to let him hope for my return than to know I never will return! I'm not that kind of girl." At that moment, Sango began searching for Miroku. "Where is he?" she asked, and Kagome threw her hands up.  
"We don't really know. He went off the second he heard the rumor." Shippo crossed his arms. "Yeah, he ran off. I think I saw a tear in his eye when he left." Sango clapped her hand over her mouth and began to scramble from the room. "I have to find him!" she cried, but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder right when she was out the door.  
"Wait, Sango. Just answer us this. If you said no to Kuranosuke's proposal, why would the servants spread the rumor that you said yes?" Sango shook her head, staring at the wooden floor. "I have no idea," she said, pondering. "I clearly remember what I said to him. I hope he didn't get the wrong idea. Miroku, I'm coming!" she cried, running for the outside gate. She searched the garden, the stables, the bridge, and the courtyard. No Miroku! After half an hour of searching, she sighed and slowly made her way back. When she got inside, the servants and her friends were standing there. Sango looked at their faces, and from their expressions, she realized that something important had been decided.

"Miss Sango," a female servant said, stepping up to her. "We come bearing terrible news. A shape-shifting demon has been sighted in the forest, about twenty-five miles away from this village. It is known only by Naraku." Sango gasped, staring at Inuyasha and the others. The female servant continued. "Naraku demands some of Lord Kuranosuke's land. We have no idea what he wants with it, but if we don't give it to him, he will destroy the water system in the castle and the village."

Inuyasha stepped up, his hard eyes on Sango's. "Naraku doesn't want to fight. He wants the land for something else, and we know why." Sango turned to Kagome and Shippo. They both had unexpected tears in their eyes. She turned back to Inuyasha, afraid of what the answer would be. Miroku remained silent, his eyes anywhere but on Sango's. "He wants the land as a breeding ground for his incarnations," Inuyasha said, his tone serious and almost frightening. "If we give him the land, this will be Naraku's new home. And he'll take extreme pleasure in killing the villagers, and destroying their homes. That way, he'll have even more room for his incarnations."

Sango felt tears come to her own eyes, but she fought them back. "How cruel! Is there no way to stop it?" At that moment, Miroku turned away as the female servant nodded. "There is a way, Lady Sango. You must...you must marry Lord Kuranosuke and move to a settled area. The castle will be destroyed either way." Miroku turned, so Sango would not see the tears that he failed to hold back. He turned the corner, still listening as the servants described what Naraku had said, and how he threatened everyone just to get what he wanted.  
"Damn that Naraku!" Miroku heard Inuyasha say, and then the coming of more tears. Sango was crying now; first in disbelief, then in realization that it would ruin the mission to destroy him. By then, Miroku had enough. His stomach was tightening, and his throat burned as he went back to the common room.

The next day came as fast as the other day had gone. Inuyasha and the others sat on cushions. Sango sat on a fancy blue cushion, allowing Kagome to brush her hair. She did not even force a smile as Miroku sat beside her. There was no smiling at that moment. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Uh, everything's been decided." Sango and Miroku turned their heads, listening with all the concentration they still had. "Sango has to marry Kuranosuke, and will stay in her settled area." Sango remained silent, refusing to look at Miroku's stare of disbelief.

"However, we will still defeat Naraku. Just because Sango's gonna get married, it doesn't mean that she still won't travel with us. We just have to keep Kuranosuke away, that's all. If Sango somehow fails to destroy Naraku with us, we'll get Kohaku back and bring him to her ourselves." Sango forced a small smile, first at Inuyasha and the others, and then at Miroku. "We have to go to the temple shrine later. You know, to pray for Sango's happiness," Kagome said quietly, and everyone nodded their heads to show that everything was done. Miroku stared down at his hands. He realized how lucky Kuranosuke was, to be able to hold Sango's hands in his, spilling his feelings and mixing them into a single ring. Sango would wear that ring for the rest of her life, and she would never be able to see how much Miroku truly loved her. He tried to follow everyone to the shrine without being too gloomy.

Everyone settled onto reed mats outside the temple, except for Inuyasha, who stood. Kagome arranged the garlands from the festival around the shrine, lighting ceremonial candles, even though they were in bright daylight. The smell of burning incense returned, and the males all took an extra step back away from the smell. It was Miroku's turn to get on the mat now. As he prayed, Miroku thought of the many things that made his life wonderful. He had great friends like Inuyasha and the others, but he also had a dream. That dream was to be with Sango, and as he prayed, he stole a quick glance at her from behind his shoulder. She sat there, her eyes closed in prayer, her hair arranged around her like a beautiful satin cape.

Miroku sighed, and knew that Sango's happiness mattered. His dreams didn't matter anymore. He sat there, and prayed for a good omen that the weather would be pleasant on Sango's wedding. He prayed that life would not be too difficult for her, and that Kohaku would come back to her. He said a silent prayer that Kuranosuke would be kind to her, and stood. He held a single dandelion, one he had gotten from Sango's favorite hill in Kaede's village, and twirled it by the stem before praying and dropping it on Kagome's already-large pile. 

"Kaede is here! Kaede is here!" Shippo cried, pouncing on Kagome's shoulder for a better view. Sure enough, Kaede was there, her belongings under her arm and a smile on her face. "Aye, is it really ye?" Kaede asked, squinting in the afternoon sun to the shrine. Kagome and Shippo waved, and everyone made their way over. Kaede laughed and looked from one person to the next. Her old, tired eyes still had a small twinkle about them, and she made her cumbersome way to Sango.

"Sango, ye look more beautiful than ever. It's been awhile, all of ye," she said, allowing Miroku to take her things. Sango smiled, and Miroku grinned back as he helped fill Kaede in on all the things that had happened. When everyone was through, they were breathless and silent. Kaede listened, her eyes open wide. "Aye, child, ye must have a plan for this," Kaede said, turning to Sango. Sango shrugged, her eyes fixed on the quilt Kaede had brought. "I suppose...I have to think more about the issue. That's the way Demon Slayers are taught to solve problems. I can never bring myself to forget the ways of the Demon Slayers before me."

Kagome smiled and sat with the others under the shady trees. "Come here, Kaede, under the trees." Kaede shook her head. Her low, grayish-white ponytail blew about in the breeze. "I prefer to be in the open when I'm not at home. I'm used to the customs of the village!" she said, teeth flashing. Kagome gave up, and insisted on helping Kaede make camp.  
"So, what brings ya, Kaede?" Inuyasha asked, leaning against the tree trunk. Kaede pulled out extra baskets and water for mixing mud, to build a mud platform as a temporary shelter. "I heard of the incident with Naraku. I thought maybe I'd better check on all of ye. Just to see how the team is coming along." Inuyasha grabbed Kaede's axe and began chopping at some old, fallen trees. Kaede rolled up her sleeves, and Sango did the same as the women built frames from the wood Inuyasha had cut up.

Kagome tied the wood together, and added some reed mats. Shippo gathered piles of sticks and brown shrubs, and Miroku helped him mix them together with the mud. They thatched the roof of the small igloo-like hut, and when everything was done, the group admired their work. "Who'd have thought we'd be able to build a house? It may be small, but it's a house nonetheless," Kagome said, hands on her hips. Inuyasha raised his fist in triumph, and Sango smiled. The afternoon went on slowly as everyone napped. When they awoke, the chatted and sang as they finished up on Kaede's shelter.

When the sun went down, Kaede and Kagome fixed a meal of bread, fish, some of the yogurt Kagome had brought, and some leftovers that Shippo had taken from the servants' quarters. "Shippo, don't be sneaky," Kagome said, tapping Shippo's paw sharply with her chopstick. Finally, it was time for the group to return to the castle. There was no crying from Shippo or Kagome, for Kaede was going to stay in the shelter until after the wedding. The wedding, Miroku thought. When will it be? How can I possibly handle this?

Another day came at faster speed than usual. Inuyasha went to see Kuranosuke every day, bringing food and other supplies from the castle to Kaede's shelter. Kaede opened her mud door wide, and invited them inside her igloo-like home, which was actually bigger than the others had expected. The interior was quiet and cozy, and the only noise that could be heard was the soft talking of Kaede and the fire she had started. She stirred contents in a brass pot, the sweet smell rising through the small hole in the roof, the blueish smoke disappearing into the early morning air. That morning, Inuyasha returned from the castle to bring news.

"Kuranosuke had his men build another castle for Sango," he said, staring into the crackling fire. "It has a section for cooks and servants, a separate room for sleeping, a courtyard complete with its own garden and strong wall. The female servants are getting it painted later on. They insist that we come to watch." Kagome's eyes danced with excitement and interest, and she turned to Sango.

"Did you hear that, Sango? They're painting your house in an hour or so! Don't you want to see?" Sango glanced at everyone else, who stared at her and waited for her to answer. "All right," she said, her lips curling into an embarrassed, yet pleased smile. "Well, it is where I'm going to live after we defeat Naraku. I want to bring Kohaku there, too, once he's free." Miroku smiled also, forcing himself to be a good sport. Even if he couldn't keep Sango single forever, he would keep her that way as long as possible. Now was a good time to start.

"How is Kuranosuke?" Sango asked suddenly, turning her attention back to Inuyasha. He sat up, his yellow eyes glinting in the firelight. "Oh. Uh, he's still the same, just a bit over-preoccupied with the wedding preparations and stuff. He's been going to meetings and helping around the village, usually. The servants were the ones who let me bring Kaede some supplies. I haven't seen Kuranosuke at all, except when I passed him in the hall. He looked extremely busy, so I just kept on walking." Sango clasped her hands together, then laughed as Shippo made his way into her lap for attention. The others decided to go for a walk with Kaede. As Miroku got up, Inuyasha kept him back.

"You'd better stay here with Sango, Miroku," Inuyasha said, his hand keeping the monk back on the shoulders. Miroku shrugged. "Why, though? Sango's perfectly able to watch over herself." Inuyasha shook his head, his white hair swishing back and forth.  
"No, you'd better stay. As long as Naraku threatens to cut off Kuranosuke's land, you have to stay with Sango every second. She's taken to you more than the rest of us." Miroku's eyes widened. "Really? Does she really care for me like that?" Inuyasha sighed, his eyes showing a bit of fatigue.  
"Just promise us you'll watch over her. Just do as we say, and Naraku won't come after Sango or her husband-to-be," Inuyasha said, walking out of the hut. Sango sat there, listening to the conversation. "Well, Miroku, I'm just going to cook. You look tired, so why don't you take a nap? I can watch over you instead." Miroku gave a tired smile, then chose Kaede's burlap sack as a pillow.

Later that day, the others went with the servants to the other grounds. They told Inuyasha and the group that they had spent the past week cooking sweets for the wedding, making dresses for the women of Kuranosuke's family and friends, and dyeing different cloths as decorative flags and covers. Miroku and Sango cut some grass with long sickles, and fed the fodder to the horses as Inuyasha chopped wood and assisted Shippo in mixing more mud for the floors of the castle garden. "Sango, we have little time to be together," Miroku said, carrying another stack of fodder. "I want our last moments to be great." Sango smiled, and neither of them spoke until a few yards of grass was cut.

The servant women brought their children to play with Shippo. When the castle for Kuranosuke and Sango was finally finished, the servants allow Sango and the others to inspect it. The daughters of the servants brought gifts for Sango: sweets with nuts, medicinal leaves and sugar, scarves with brightly colored threads and patterns, shawls, and shiitake mushrooms for cooking and herb potions. Sango smiled, and her eyes grew wide when she saw the interior of her future home. It was just like any medium-sized castle in the feudal era, but that one was especially to Sango. She was speechless, and turned to everyone with sad eyes. Kaede clucked her tongue and gently pushed Sango inside. She then called to the servant women and their children, which gave them the signal to begin painting. Miroku and Shippo got out some long brushes, and the castle is soon painted white and light brown; traditional colors.

"Now everyone must paint small, ceremonial designs right below the paper screens," one servant announces, handing the brush to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed his sleeves up, scowled, and made his way over. He squatted by the door, for the ceremonial designs must be small enough only for the bride and husband to see. He painted a fish, probably for fertility or wealth. His hand was still, his vision concentrated. He handed the brush to Kagome, who painted a Kanji symbol for harmony. She bent down to Shippo, who painted stick figures to indicate friendship and many allies for the couple. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he worked, and jumped up to give the brush to Miroku.

He twisted the long goat-hair brush between his fingers before painting horses for great travel. Then, he painted a bright sun and some traditional temple letters, just for peace and good luck. He stood, giving the brush back to the servants. When everyone was finished, they took a few steps back to admire their work. As everyone turned to leave, an image of a tired and lonely Sango haunted Miroku's thoughts. But she smiled at him before catching up to the others, and Miroku gave another quick prayer that nothing would ever happen to his beloved Sango.

That evening, a new problem became apparent. The rain fell in hard drops now, and it frightened Shippo as he hid behind Kagome. "Oh, I'm s-scared of this rain! I hope there isn't a storm!" Kagome nodded, staring outside of Kaede's single window.  
"Yeah. In my era, rainstorms before a wedding is extremely bad. It usually leads to unhappiness, and sometimes danger. Don't worry though, Sango," she said, eyeing Sango's expression. Sango closed her eyes briefly, then opened them as Robin yapped at her. Suddenly, a loud whistle sounded in the air. Not an ordinary whistle; it was a bone-chilling whistle, the kind that made hairs on the back of the neck stand for minutes. Inuyasha stood, his fists clenched.

"What the hell!" he said loudly. Kaede stood up, waving her hands. "Calm down, Inuyasha! Do ye want to wake the whole village?" Inuyasha growled, his ears swiveling back and forth. Kagome held up a hand, trying to steady her friend. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? What's going on?" Robin perked her ears up as she sat in Sango's lap. She barked loudly, then tumbled around in circles before scampering out of the door into the rain. "Robin!" Sango called, running after the pup. "Sango!" Inuyasha said, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Let go! She's too small, she'll get lost in the downpour!" Sango said, yanking away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha clapped his hands to his ears, and Sango realized that anything canine or dog-like had a special reaction to the whistle. "Damn," Inuyasha murmured after the whistle stopped. "That whistle...where the hell did it come from? My ears still hurt from the sound..."

Sango borrowed Kagome's umbrella, leaving the hut immediately to search for her puppy. "Robin! Robin!" she called. The rain fell harshly now, and Sango ran around until she felt her skin would be stabbed and twisted off from the heaviness of the rainwater. She sighed, and turned away and felt her way through the whitish-blue curtain of misty rain air. She heard Miroku's voice, and felt like crying for joy and relief. "Sango!" he called, but his voice was still in the distance. She could not see him, and his voice seemed to get farther and farther away.

Sango heard something clatter to the ground just behind Kuranosuke's horse stables. It sounded like something hard, perhaps metal or a large rock. She gasped, and felt her way there like a blind woman. She found the latch on the garden gate, and crossed the bridge carefully to Eri. She felt the horse's coat, and suddenly remembered how far she was from the other stables. She found a lantern by Eri, and lit it with a spare match, which was kept in a dry spot away from the rain. She held the lantern up, and made her way over to where she thought the thing had clattered. She realized it was a copper pail. "Probably knocked over by the wind," she murmured, reaching to pick it up. "It's so heavy," she said, nearly dropping the lantern. "I need both hands to lift it! I wonder what's inside that's making it this way..."

Sango gulped, for she felt more alone than she already was. She was a bit afraid of what could be inside, but as a Demon Slayer, she was taught to be strong. She lowered her hand into the pail, and felt a soft grain of fur. She felt her hands twist around what seemed to be a wet nose. Then, the bottoms of her fingers felt sticky, and she realized with horror and disgust what was in the pail. She had touched the remains of Robin's little body. Its neck had been slit, the blood mixed with greenish liquid, perhaps poison. The poison and blood spilled from a cut that was shaped oddly like a spider. Sango then realized what happened, for she recognized that spider anywhere. It had been stuffed into the pail and thrown by Naraku or his cronies, but it made its way back to the stables somehow. Her puppy, the gift from Kuranosuke, had been killed by Naraku when it was still just a pup. She swallowed, her throat burning as she fought unexpected tears. "Robin...oh, why, Robin?" she said, her voice muffled in the rain and howling wind. "Why did Naraku take you? What did he want?"

Miroku was there now, kneeling beside her in silent shock. "S-Sango..." he began, his hands on her shoulders. She turned away, her hands covering her face. Miroku looked at the ground, pulled his staff toward him, and made a silent prayer. "Robin's soul is on its way to dog Heaven now," he said slowly, his hand still on Sango's shoulder. She turned to him, and buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed. He held Sango for several minutes, patting her back, completely forgetting about the rain. "M-Miroku," she said, gasping as she tried to stop crying, "who on e-earth could have

possibly...ahhhh," she said, letting out a low, anguished moan.

They returned to the hut after Miroku was finally able to pull Sango to her feet. She sagged against him all the way to Kaede's hut, and went they entered everyone went into shock. Kagome put Sango to bed, brushing her hair and letting her drink a cup of tea. Miroku explained what had happened in low whispers, for Sango would occasionally turn over or bury her face in her pillow, still crying. Kaede shook her head, and Inuyasha clenched his fist. "Damn that Naraku straight to his own hell," he whispered as Sango wailed. Kagome comforted her, giving her more tea and rubbing her temples. Sango whimpered like a young girl, but no one blamed her. It wasn't her fault that Naraku wanted the land for his own purposes. He probably came because he wanted to kill Sango or Kuranosuke, Miroku thought bitterly. And when Naraku saw Robin, he probably just killed her for entertainment. Naraku, I will find you and not only rid my family of the Wind Tunnel curse, but I will free Sango and everyone else from your evil ways. All we can do now is wait for the wedding. Then Inuyasha and the rest of us will strike you down. 


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, everyone went back to the castle. The group awoke to a beautiful, cloud-free sky. Miroku felt as though his omen had come, and that the weather would be fine long enough until Kuranosuke and Sango's wedding. He sighed, and inhaled the fresh morning air as he dressed quickly. He made his way down the stairs, and found everyone finishing up their breakfast. Shippo helped Kagome wash the dishes in a bucket, and Inuyasha sat there yawning. "Where's Sango?" Miroku asked, and Kagome pointed upstairs.

"She's still upstairs. She's still kinda upset about...well, you know. She's not sleeping, really, but she is depressed. Maybe I should go get her." Kagome got up, leaving Shippo to clean the plates borrowed from Kagome's mother. Miroku listened as Kagome opened Sango's screen doors. There was a bit of soft talking, then Sango said loudly 'Leave me alone!' Finally, there was more soft talking, then Sango followed Kagome down the stairs. "Forgive me for shouting, Kagome," she said, and Miroku tried not to stare as Sango took her place at the small wooden table. Shadows were under her eyes, as though she had not slept for a long time. Her hair was now limp and the strands hung down over her eyes and ears, and was tangled over her anguished pale face. Never had Miroku seen Sango so downhearted.

In the morning light that enters the windows, Sango almost looked dead. Now Miroku finally knew the look of a grieving woman, especially a woman he particularly cared for. Kagome prepared some late tea and bread for Sango, and went to check on something. Even Kagome's eyes had a tightness about them, and her lips were pursed in a straight line. It was as though Kagome was giving the others a warning about speaking to Sango about Robin.

Inuyasha and Shippo stayed still as Kagome opened the door to invite Kaede and the servants inside. Sango took a sip of her tea, and it was the first time she had eaten or drunk since the death of her puppy. She still had Kirara, who nuzzled against her affectionately. The skin under Sango's eyes was more bruised than Miroku had thought, but she seemed more cautious about Naraku now, and finally answered someone when they spoke to her.

"How are you feeling, Sango?" Kagome asked softly, placing a hand on Sango's low ponytail. Sango sighed, her eyes closing tiredly. "Empty," she replied. "I feel so..distressed. I've never seen anything like it before. I have to be strong, but I...it was horrible!" She ran up to her room, leaving the rest of her breakfast. Kagome sighed, shaking her head.  
"Forget it, Kagome. Sango will never forget about Robin that easily," Inuyasha said, staring as the servants bustled about. "Just let her forget on her own. She'll find something to preoccupy herself."

Two days passed after that incident. Inuyasha had been right. Now Sango smiled, and combed her tangled hair. She brushed it away from her face, and her brown eyes were sparkling again. Her face looked so much more relaxed, and she had gotten so much rest. Sango is lovely once more, Miroku thought to himself, smiling as she sat beside him.

The servants arrived that afternoon. One man in a clean, white tunic and brown trousers jumped down from Eri, who looked well fed and fully recovered from the snake bite from before. He carried a box made of oak wood, and he smiled politely as he approached Kaede and the group. Inuyasha and the others turned to face him. Miroku could not hear what he was saying, but he obviously asked for Sango, for she came forward. He strained to hear, and the wind blew some of the words toward him:

"Lord Kuranosuke sends his greetings..." Miroku took a step forward, but Inuyasha held his shoulder, reminding him to be calm. He relaxed his shoulders, and let the words come to him. "...sorrow for...puppy's incident...and he hopes your friend will accept this...find her house comfortable," the man continued, holding out the box for Sango to take. "This is your home too...the servants will help prepare...will be held soon...farewell." Sango gave a friendly wave as the man rode back on Eri towards the castle. Miroku stared down at the box, but no note was attached to the package. "Kuranosuke usually writes a note for me," Sango wondered aloud. "He's probably busy with his other servants. I'd better open it."

Miroku took a step forward. "Wait, Sango. Don't let Kuranosuke take your hand just yet." Sango looked up, her eyes fixed on his. Inuyasha spoke suddenly, his voice somewhat stern. "Miroku," he said in an annoyed tone, "Kuranosuke already has taken Sango's hand. The man on the horse said the wedding will be held soon. You're already this close to keeping your promise to Sango. Don't tell us you're gonna get jealous again! You might as well get used to the idea. Kuranosuke wants Sango to be happy."

Miroku stammered, his heart pounding. He was nearly immobile. With all that Kuranosuke had done, he was shocked that he was sending more gifts to Sango. Inuyasha was right; he had kept his jealousy to himself for so long, but why did it have to start up again now? Why, right when he was so close to making Sango finally appreciate him?

Sango opened the box slowly, and pulled out another bracelet, this one of a shinier silver. The bracelet was thinner than the other, and had her name engraved on both sides this time. "Put it on, Sango!" Kagome said, completely forgetting about Miroku. Sango slipped the cuff onto her left wrist, for her right wrist was already occupied with Kuranosuke's first bracelet. The bracelet clinked and shimmered in the light. Miroku felt completely miserable again. Everyone except him thought that something extraordinary had happened. Right when the others were obsessed with defeating Naraku, they turn around and become happy again!

Miroku forced himself to be realistic, but he knew it was no use. He loved Sango totally, without any second thoughts. He wanted her as his own, and when he thought about how he had acted in the beginning, he realized how much like Kuranosuke he had become. He, too, was obsessed with Sango, and waited so long for her to see his true self. Miroku began to feel somewhat sorry for Kuranosuke, whereas he was also burning with jealousy. He didn't know how to feel anymore! Miroku accepted defeat with his head high, and knew that the wedding would happen. If it wouldn't, Kohaku would never be free and both Kuranosuke and Sango's lives would be ruined.

Everyone else would die trying to defeat Naraku and his incarnations, which would keep being born on the stolen land. He wouldn't let everyone down, he just couldn't. He resented the fact that Kuranosuke had tried to buy Sango's heart in the beginning, but now Miroku knew that he was just like Miroku: trying to get Sango's attention, trying to steal a glance from her, trying to make her smile at him and him alone. Miroku thought that his promise was a mistake, but it was all obvious now. The promise, the day he said he'd never date anyone else, made him closer to Sango instead of farther apart. And that was the most beautiful thing Miroku could ask for. He had his chance with Sango, and now he had to give Kuranosuke his chance.

He would let Kuranosuke try to marry Sango, but in his heart, he still wanted her for his own. He would kill Naraku, and the wedding wouldn't have to be held. Kuranosuke may be able to take Sango's hand in marriage, but her heart would always be Miroku's. 


	30. Chapter 30

Miroku sat outside that night, staring at the stars and thinking of the past. He thought of the time when Sango had played the flute with him, back when they first entered Ooyama Village. He remembered her smile, how happy she was, the way her hair blew in the wind.  
"Miroku?" a voice from behind asked. Miroku turned, and his heart nearly skipped a beat as Sango stood there, wrapped in her purple shawl and smiling. Miroku waved his hand, inviting her to sit with him. Sango made her graceful way over, and sat down on the bridge beside Miroku. She laughed as her feet dangled over the edge into the trickling waterfall. Miroku dipped his feet in, too, and the water surprisingly didn't feel chilly, even at that time at night. Sango laughed, strands from her ponytail escaping, blowing in the night breeze over her perfect, creamy-white curves in her cheeks. Miroku blushed violently, and turned his head away. Sango covered his hand with her own, and when Miroku turned his head to her, Sango's deep-set eyes looked far away.

"S-Sango?" he asked, his face practically scalding in heat from the tense situation. "What are you doing?" Sango stared into his eyes, and for the first time, she saw into the real Miroku. She noticed a Miroku that didn't flirt, a Miroku that took everything seriously, a Miroku who cared. "Miroku, you know why I came out here," she began, getting his full attention. Miroku listened as Sango continued. "Hear me out, Miroku. Look, when Kuranosuke asked me to marry him, you were being nicer and serious. You didn't womanize, you weren't a lecher, you weren't anything like that! You were...being the true Miroku. But tell me, why did you hide that Miroku from me?"

Miroku thought for a moment, his fingers lacing over hers as they held each other's hand. "Well, Sango, I...I just wanted you to love me. You know, the way I..." Sango looked up, and yanked his hand away as he reached up to scratch his neck in nervousness. "Yes, Miroku?"

Damn...how did things get this way You know I still love you No matter what I say No matter what I do You know we still love each other...

Miroku gulped, and grabbed Sango's shoulder. "...The way I love you!" Sango smiled, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight that appeared from behind the blowing tops of the trees. She put her arm around Miroku's neck, her eyes dancing under Miroku's cool, affectionate stare. "Miroku, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment," she exclaimed, her lips quivering with nervousness. "I love you too, Miroku."

I know that you and I have been through Many downs before oh yeah.  
But that don't mean the chance Has gone away for us to love each other more We've struggled and we've fought To keep us both between the lines oh yeah...

Miroku and Sango exchanged long glances before folding each other into their arms. Miroku took Sango's chin and held it up before slowly leaning over to kiss her. Sango closed her eyes momentarily, her fingers curling into the back of Miroku's black collar. Miroku felt his arms slide around her waist, and Sango's hands reached up to hold the back of the monk's neck.

We still...fight for every little thing Never ever stop to think that we still Always loved each other...

Oh! No no.  
Don't you know that we still

Oh.  
I'm for real...I'm for real baby.  
No no no.  
Oh yeah.  
Oooh...

When the kiss was over, Miroku and Sango watched the moon in the water beneath them, sitting while wrapped in each other's arms. The water swished in a cool, peaceful rhythm. The crickets chirped, and the fireflies flew through the air, shimmering and turning Miroku and Sango's whole scenery into a completely romantic movie, with sequences that were long, dreamy, and almost endless. The two lovers felt as though there was no place more beautiful on earth.

- "We Still" by Frankie J.

It had finally been three weeks. Miroku had successfully kept his promise to Sango, and Kagome's words were true: Sango was finally his forever. Now all he had to do was stop the marriage from being solemnized. The previous night, when he held Sango in his arms as they watched the stars, he finally recognized the feeling of love and kept it tucked into his heart with the rest of the things that made him truly happy. "I have a choice," he said to himself one night after Sango went to sleep. "I have a choice. We can defeat Naraku now, or we can kill him just the moment before the wedding to be sure it really won't be happening. All the words of wisdom that Kagome, Mushin, Hachi, and Inuyasha had suggested had armed him against the future. Their words and ideas protected him from losing Sango, but they also protected him from the raging jealousies and burnings from his own heart.

That day, Kohaku showed up on his own accord. Right there, in the garden where Miroku and Sango sat the other night. He looked exactly the same, the way he had looked before Naraku had taken him. He stood there, the freckles on his face bright under the afternoon sun. He stared at the garden gate, as though puzzled why it should stand between him and the rest of the world. "Where's...where's my sister?" he asked. "Where's...Sango?"

Sango was the one who spotted him first. "Kohaku! KOHAKU!" she cried, running to him as fast as her legs could carry her. Kohaku smiled, his voice still cracking in his coming-of-age. "Sango! Sister, I'm back!" They ran until they were fiercely embracing, tears streaming out of each other's eyes. "Kohaku, it's really you!" Sango said, laughing and crying all at once. "Kohaku, you remember me! You truly remember me!" Kohaku leaned against his sister's shoulder, allowing her to stroke the top of his head.

She crooned, singing "Ooh, ooh, Kohaku..." as their father and friends had done when Kohaku was a child. Sango and Kohaku danced around in Kuranosuke's flower fields, the pollen drifting up into the air and swirling around them in fuzzy, golden balls of ecstasy and eternal happiness. Miroku and Kagome watched from a distance, smiling and laughing at Kohaku and Sango's reunion. Shippo clapped his hands delightfully, and even Inuyasha gave a rare, wide smile. "Ha ha," he said, shaking his head at the two siblings as they danced around in the golden, yellow, and pink flowers. "Kohaku, I will never let him have you again," Sango said, holding Kohaku's head and rocking back and forth, side to side. "You and I will finally live in peace together, just like it was meant to be." 


	31. Chapter 31

Three days before the wedding, Kuranosuke's relatives and friends began to pour in from all over the country. It was a whole stream of people; dressed in pink, blue, and different printed greens and reds. They shouted greetings, yelling and embracing each other at every opportunity. The sky is pearly with white heat and fair, soft sunlight. "What a good fortune, to be able to hold a wedding in such great weather," Kaede said, her eyes scanning around at the different people and events. "How very lucky."

Sango spent her spare time catching up with Kohaku, taking him by the river and up the embankment towards the best shops in Ooyama. She stitched new clothes for him, for he was coming of age and growing taller. After Kohaku remembered all he possibly needed to, Sango told him about Kuranosuke, his wedding plans, and Miroku. She told Kohaku all except the kiss with Miroku, for it was for her affections only. Miroku found Kuranosuke's happiness painful, but he talked to him politely and listened to his conversations. Musicians came and drifted amid the crowds of Kuranosuke's relatives, friends, and dozens of villagers. Some of the music was haunting and gloomy, whereas other songs were joyous and somewhat pleasing to the ear. Miroku lay on a quilt, just awakening from a nap. The music made him long for Sango to dance with him on moonlit nights forever, never worrying about Kuranosuke or Naraku.

The next day, Kaede left her vigil over her hut to join Inuyasha and the others. She brought baskets of homemade things, such as food, medicine, and quilts. She carried a wooden box containing a silver anklet, which belonged to her long ago. Kagome and Sango prepared a meal of curry, spiced vegetables, sweet rice, and several kinds of bread; just to add to the wedding foods already prepared earlier. Kaede helped them brew tea in a large cauldron with spices and other herbs, and it remained on the fire for the rest of the day.

Later, Kagome took Sango back to Kuranosuke's bath house and washed her hair. Kagome ran her brush through Sango's curtain of satiny black hair, and lined her eyes with pale rouge and powders. "You look great, Sango. If you keep your chin up, and your back straight, you'll fool anyone who thinks you're upset about Naraku. Just think about how happy Kohaku will be when he sees his sister getting married!" Sango smiled, and hugged Kagome hard. "Thank you, Kagome. I truly appreciate that."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others followed Sango to the center of the crowd. Kuranosuke's relatives moved aside, gaping and whispering as Sango and the others passed.  
"Is that Kuranosuke's bride-to-be? She's glamorous!" someone in the crowd whispered. "I know, she's absolutely stunning," another added. "Is she wealthy? Where is she from? Is that her family there?"

Sango sat on a blood red cushion in the center of the women. She wore a baby pink tunic and pale purple skirt, which surrounded her in a brilliant glow. She wore no makeup except Kagome's powder and eyeliner, and wore both of the silver bracelets Kuranosuke had bought for her. Her hair was neat and tied, and her skin looked translucent and delicate in the afternoon sun. Later, the women served food and tea, then danced and sang in front of the musicians' lutes and drums.

The day of the wedding finally came. The same things went on from the previous two days, and Miroku sighed as Kagome came, wearing a traditional, electric blue kimono. "It's almost time for Sango to get dressed. You should get ready, too." Miroku stood up slowly and silently, as though he was about to go to the electric chair. "Relax," Kagome said, squeezing his hand. "If you act fast, your feelings won't go unnoticed." She turned to leave, and Miroku committed Kagome's words to memory, for he would need them for his own purposes soon enough.

Miroku returned to the grounds a few minutes later, wearing black silk garments. Inuyasha wore his usual clothes, only he had a traditional Kanji symbol painted on the back of his hand, just for respect to the newly-weds. Shippo's usual blue hair ribbon was replaced with a white one, and he wore a baggy white shirt that Kagome had cut, just so it would fit him. Sango emerged from the women's quarters, wearing a red-shot silk skirt and crimson tunic. Her hair was pinned up with sparkling red gems, and her eyes were lined with gold and magenta powders. The effect from her fancy dress was a tremulous beauty that Miroku was certain that Kuranosuke would adore.

Kuranosuke stood in the distance, already at the wedding site. He wore a fancy white tunic with baggy sleeves and golden tassels. His trousers weren't too billowy, and they were a dark blue, like the midnight sky. He smiled as Kagome and Kaede delivered Sango to him. Sango's shoulders trembled under the heaviness of her perfumed and oiled hair. Garlands of flowers were thrown at her as she approached, and she took Kuranosuke's hand, which was her first act of ceremonial obedience to her groom. Kuranosuke nods his head in ceremonial agreement as the vows are made by Kagome and the village priest. Sango stood there, her eyes switching from person to person in the audience. "Stop stalling!" someone in the crowd shouted. "Just say yes!" Miroku knew that Sango was trying to buy time, and he did the only thing he could do. Naraku wasn't going to come, and Miroku was about to protest when a man ran down the white rugs that the women had stitched, shouting "Stop!" Kuranosuke and Sango turned, and gasped along with the crowd as the man objected.

"Brother, you must stop!" the man shouted, and as Sango peered closer under the strings of flowers, she noticed that the man looked extraordinarily like Kuranosuke. "Brother?" she asked, turning to Kuranosuke. Kuranosuke let go of Sango's hand for a moment, and stepped down the platform to gaze at the man closer. "Yuji? Is that you?" The man nodded. "Yes, Kuranosuke, it is me. It's been...too long. Lady Sango, you must cancel your marriage with my older brother." Sango raised her eyebrow. "This man is your younger brother, Kuranosuke?" she asked, and Kuranosuke nodded.  
"Yes, Yuji is my younger brother by three years. He and I went our separate ways after the death of our father. Yuji, why must we cancel the wedding?"

Yuji waved a long piece of paper in his hand. Sango could see that a long message was written in Kanji. "Older brother, I have a proposition to discuss with you. Naraku, the demon that has been terrorizing our ancient land, he has been moved!" Kuranosuke raised his eyebrow. "Moved?" Yuji nodded, and bowed his head to Sango in apology. "Yes, a priestess named Kikyo had temporarily subdued him. Naraku awoke in a distant land, and he will use that as his breeding ground. He does not even remember where Ooyama Village is! The marriage cannot be solemnized unless Naraku has to take the land. I'm sorry, Kuranosuke, and Lady Sango as well." Miroku was shocked, but a twinge of guilt stole into his heart when he realized the marriage would not be happening. "So, all of this because of Kikyo," Inuyasha said, smiling. "Looks like we owe her one. Especially you, Miroku. If Kikyo didn't temporarily destroy Naraku, Sango would never be able to be with you."

Kuranosuke sighed, held Sango's hand to his and kissed it, and then lowered it. "Forgive me, my dear Sango. This must have been very disappointing and confusing for you. I apologize for all the trouble I caused, delaying you from your journeys. It is the mistake of a man in love. Please, just don't forget me. I've never met a woman like you before, Sango. You...you will always continue to take my breath away." Sango forced a small smile, and slowly turned away. "Kuranosuke, I promise that sometime after I destroy Naraku for good, I will come see you again. Kohaku may be free now, but what about the next day, or the next? I must continue to do this. I must be true to my duties as a Demon Slayer, but I must also be true to my feelings. I'm sorry, Kuranosuke, you and I are very good friends, but..."

Kuranosuke watched her, his eyes traveling as she spoke. "...My feelings belong with Miroku. I'm sorry, Kuranosuke. I have to go back to the Village of Kaede. Don't give up hope, though. I will see you again, I swear it." Sango kissed Kuranosuke gently on the cheek, shook his hand warmly, and slowly removed the silver bracelets and dropped them into Kuranosuke's hands. Kuranosuke nodded, and surprisingly, he wasn't sad. "I believe you, Sango. Go with your beloved monk, and the best of luck to you. I truly hope you and Kohaku will live peacefully someday, and I hope you find the demon you resent and set him straight."

Sango smiled, then gathered her belongings. She gave her last thanks to Kuranosuke before climbing onto Kaede's mare and going down Ooyama path to the old trail that was previously traveled. 


	32. Final Chapter

Everything was peaceful at the Village of Kaede. Inuyasha sat under the shade of an oak tree, his hair blowing softly in the breeze. Kagome poked Inuyasha sharply, pointing to the food already laid out. "Just eat your lunch. Sango and Miroku will get here when they get here, so we might as well eat while we wait." Inuyasha scowled, and Kagome laughed. She pointed to the hill in the distance, and Inuyasha turned his head.

Sango and Miroku ran through the tall blades of green grass on the hill, and didn't stop until they were safe in each other's arms. As they hugged, Miroku pulled Sango into a kiss, then began picking dandelions as Sango had used to do. They stopped running, admiring the way the spores from the dandelions danced in the air, twirling around them, sticking to their clothes and tickling their faces. It was as though it was raining feathers, and the grass was their pillow. Miroku lifted Sango into his arms, twirling her around and around in the air, helping her get a boost as Sango tried to catch the little bits of the dandelions. Sango laughed and screamed, staring into Miroku's eyes as they danced in their own world now.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo called to the new lovers, and watched when they didn't hear. Then, Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed and pushed her away. "Kagome, uh..." Kagome shook her head, waving her hand. "Nah, not yet. Let's just stick to Miroku and Sango's story." The others watched, unable to interrupt the dream that Sango and Miroku had longed to live.

For now, Sango and Miroku were able to live in that dream, a dream that was and always will be real. And as Miroku and Sango twirled in each other's arms, they knew that Kuranosuke would constantly wake up, wondering if that dream was real, but he would never know. "He doesn't know what he's missing," Miroku said, laughing as Sango threw an armful of dandelions into the air. For them, those dreams were always real, no matter how they saw them. And as for Kuranosuke, rich people like him would always think of the dreams, but the dreams would be far too rich for reality. If they think that they can buy happiness and love mixed into a dream like that, well, that's a whole other story. 


End file.
